


To The End

by Arowen12



Series: The Family Business (Saving People, Hunting Things) [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandom will be making appearances, But like the TV show, FOB appears Chapter 3, Gen, Joe and Andy are basically Aziraphale and Crowley, M/M, Nerdiness, Pairing are mostly Subtextual, Panic appears chapter 5, Should this be called a Crossover?, So much plotting, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, season 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 81,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/pseuds/Arowen12
Summary: Gerard and Mikey have been hunting together for years. But with the threat of Apocalypse on the horizon and the celestial and infernal forces of Heaven and Hell against them will they be able to save the Earth?





	1. Pilot: A Hunting Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I’m here with a Supernatural (the show) AU MCR fic, that just sounds like an early 2000’s mess and this fic is totally a guilty pleasure. But you know what, with Supernatural ending on season 15 and this being the year of Danger Days that’s perfectly fine. Also, this fic is kind of a mish-mash between Bullets Era and Black Parade (but like Teenagers). For Supernatural it’s centred around season 4 and 5 but some creative liberties were taken with the storyline. Anyways I hope y’all enjoy this mess.

X

The Trans AM glinted in the pale sunlight overhead, pale almost too white in the faint sunlight even with the layer of dust and the paint coating the sides and dressing up the hood; the spider on the front seemed almost unnaturally stretched out like it was reaching for something. A chill wind ripped through the small gas station, pulling at the ends of Gerard’s leather jackets as he puffed on the cigarette feeling the smoke in his lungs as he attempted to sketch out the car, solid and real against the blurry background of the pavement and a gas pump.

The car could probably use a wash, in the same manner, that it could probably use another coat of paint. But Gerard doubted he and Mikey could force themselves to relive that night, amidst the smoke of their home burning down and the spray cans from the garage on a dusty stretch of nowhere. Young and idiotic so unaware of everything. If he tilted his head, he could see his younger brother, peering at his laptop with a frown, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose again.

Gerard set his pencil down and pulled at his smoke, rolled the paper between his fingers and felt the faint tremble in the motion before he shoved the cancer stick back into his mouth; it was almost down to the filter but it was rather more the thought that counted. He rolled his shoulders, still sore from where the poltergeist had tossed him into a wall and glanced at the half-finished sketch, part of him itched to pull the tubes of paint they had stuffed into the trunk out or his markers. But painting was messy and took time to clean up and they really didn’t have storage space for the mass of canvases he could easily accumulate. And really, they had places to be for all Gerard’s dawdling, or at least it always felt as if they did; better to escape personal demons that way.

He glanced up to catch Mikey staring at him with a raised brow that perfectly translated to “are you done?” or that could be the telepathy, Gerard wasn’t always certain when Mikey used it because it was basically the same as when they didn’t speak at all. Flicking the cigarette to the ground, Gerard stubbed it out with his toes and slipped his book shut, it was probably supposed to be a hunting journal of sorts but it was mostly just filled with sketches of their cases or the stretch of the highway and the strange monuments accompanying it. Maybe a few storylines as well.

Running a hand through his (admittedly greasy) hair Gerard opened the door to the Trans Am and slid into the leather seat, it was like coming home in all the right ways as he set his fingers on the steering wheel and turned the key in the ignition. The hood stretched out in front of him, the spider crawling there and for a moment all Gerard could see was the fire burning everything away but them and leaving dried out husks.

He felt a brush against his mind, familiar in a way that instantly calmed that jump-start panic and he knew without looking that Mikey was staring at him with those wide eyes behind his glasses, the kind that never failed at getting what he wanted; Mikey was good at getting what he wanted. Gerard tilted a grin at his younger brother and turned the key in the ignition, he put his foot on the gas pedal and pulled out of the modern impressionist gas station with a roar of the engine.

Mikey reached over and popped a cd into the compartment thing and suddenly Morrisey was blasting from the speakers and filling the small messy space of the Trans AM. Gerard grinned, he probably wouldn’t let anyone else choose the music, but Mikey was Mikey and they grew up on the same music, on the same bands, listening together in the basement and watching old horror movies; it was almost funny how much the movies get wrong or it would be if it wasn’t all so terrifying.

“So, what’s the next case?”

Gerard asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as a blue convertible limped by the metal of the body glinting and reflecting the Trans Am. The last case had been a bitch, easy to figure out who had died, but where the bones had been hidden hadn’t been even close to easy. In a safe, in the ground, under a building. Honestly. Mikey flicked through the screen of his laptop and its ever-present Wi-Fi for a moment before he responded, “Looks like there have been some disappearances in this town, St. Avellino down by Michigan, people go for a swim and don’t come back.”

“What like Grindylows or more Creature of the Black Lagoon you think?”

Gerard replied with a grin and he tilted his head slightly to look at Mikey even though he could practically feel the amusement radiating off of him. Mikey scoffed and adjusted his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose even though inevitably they would fall down again, the move caught the light and for a moment it was like one of those animes from Japan that he’d seen sometimes on the tv early in the morning.

“You’re such a dork.”

“And you love me for it. Also, don’t deny you’re totally the same, one hundred percent guarantee in our blood and all that.”

Gerard grinned and it was okay for a moment in the early morning where they were both exhausted from the last case and the lumpy mattresses of the motel but at least they were together. Mikey shook his head, his hair gelled so thick it was a weapon of its own making shifted with the movement as he rolled his eyes but refused to respond.

“You know Ray’s house is on the way…”

Mikey said quietly and it was said with nonchalance and a general lack of emotion because that was how Mikey generally talked but underneath it Gerard could hear the longing, the way the words were hanging with hope. And yeah, Gerard missed Ray too, they had hunted together for years before the Thing had happened and Ray had decided to retire and become a hermit of sorts with a great library. Gerard scrubbed a hand over his face some part of him almost wishing they could do the same, it was tiring to travel without a home to return to, from motel to motel and diner to diner with the odd brush of comfort.

“Yeah, we can stop by. He has a lot of resources and besides he needs some company living up there basically in his own personal fortress of solitude.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Mikey responded and he was grinning, teasing and Gerard could feel the way he broadcasted his amusement. Rolling his eyes Gerard leaned forward and cranked up the volume of the radio and focused his eyes on the asphalt blurring beneath the wheels of the Trans AM.

X

Ray’s house was like the stereotypical cottage in the woods, small and made of a plain timber with a pebbled road and porch light. It didn’t look anything like a house made of candy owned by a witch but walking through a forest towards a cottage kind of gave Gerard the chills regardless (especially when he knew what a witch’s soul looked like, just no). Maybe there had been a case with a candy house in the woods too but they didn’t speak of that. The door swung open before they were even on the first step and Gerard could see Ray, his wide shoulders, the large halo of his hair, the broad slant of his nose familiar and like a key clicking into a lock. He looked good, all lines that made Gerard’s hands itch to capture him and in the light of the cottage his eyes were like liquid gold. He did a mental check and realised yeah; they were only a week from the full moon but it was fine.

He grinned at them, that wide grin that made his whole face kind and sort of like the sun and as they stood on the porch it was like coming home. Mikey glanced between the two of them with an amused/smug look that radiated from him like he had won another round of Mario Kart. Ray stepped forward, grinning, and before Mikey could tactfully escape, they were being drawn into a group hug warm and heavy with the weight of Ray’s arms around them and Gerard snaked an arm under Mikey’s to grasp at Ray’s shirt, feel him tangible and real beneath his fingers and it was like they hadn’t been apart at all.

“You’re both stupid lucky I decided to make extra tonight.”

Ray said as he stepped back and pulled them into his home, glared at Gerard till he regretfully kicked his shoes off and tossed Mikey forcefully onto the couch so that he bounced a bit. Ray was always good at predicting stuff like that. Gerard grinned at Mikey and the sharp spike of annoyance/fondness he broadcasted before he caught himself and the tv remote clattered onto the coffee table. They should probably apologize for imposing but neither of them were really good at manners (Ray honestly didn’t mind) and Gerard was easily distracted by the rows of old books and shiny graphic novels that he hadn’t seen in the random comic stores they popped into on the way or the really old book shops with important literature they generally tried to avoid.

“Want anything to drink?”

Ray’s voice drifted from the kitchen and Gerard just tilted his head at Mikey as he passed his fingers over the spines of the books, tilting his head to look at the author or the publisher, one of them looked really old and he was tempted to pull it out. Mikey nudged his mind, kind of like a shoulder bump but inside his head and Gerard’s shoulders slumped because Ray had the new edition of X-Men and having to be a polite house guest really wasn’t fair.

When he finally turned around there were two glasses of water on the table and Ray was hunched over his old tv (his shirt stretched over the thick muscle of back and Gerard was not staring) fiddling with the DVD box and pushing at the clunky glasses on his nose in a way that was kind of undeniably adorable. Gerard shifted and with a few steps he flopped onto the couch, over Mikey’s legs to his internally loud displeasure and it wasn’t really comfortable because Mikey was all bones but it was warm and a B-movie quickly filled the silence with the sounds of lasers and a monster roar.

“So, what brings you two by. Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

Ray said and defended at the same time glancing between the two of them with warm eyes. Gerard shifted his head to rest more comfortably on Mikey’s thigh and glanced up at his little brother, he raised a brow because he was comfortable and didn’t want to speak. Mikey’s brows furrowed and yeah, he did let Mikey cover for him last time so it was only fair. And besides Gerard was probably going to have a higher chance of convincing Ray to hunt with them again; it was always worth a try.

“Think there might be a creature in Michigan, thought we would stop by on the way.”

“Ah, think I saw something about it in the newspaper. What was your last case? You look beat.”

Tired. That was one way to describe it, more like motherfucking exhausted. Hunting was just one case after the next spaced out between the stretches of road, moldy motels and cheap diners. And Ray knew, he had done it before and that was why it didn’t bother Gerard when he said it, he just nodded and let Mikey handle it.

“Poltergeist. Threw Gee into a wall.”

Ray winced in sympathy his face all screwed up in something empathetic, worried, and sad all at once but then something dinged and the expression slid like lightning to alarm and he was up in one movement and striding into the kitchen. Gerard huffed a laugh that turned into a groan when Mikey shoved him bodily off and onto the floor. It hurt but Mikey cushioned it with his psychic mumbo jumbo so it wasn’t that bad; still, it hurt.

“Food’s ready!”

Gerard rose unsteadily to his feet suddenly aware of how hungry he was like a black hole had opened up inside his stomach and devoured its way up through his throat. That would actually be a pretty cool character. Ray god bless the man had made pasta, a baked pasta with tons of vegetables and meat tossed in and Gerard kind of felt like one of those cartoons floating on the air as he drifted towards his chair in a trance. Also, it was pasta so of course, there was always extra.

They settled around the small dining table in the yellow glow of the light overhead and Ray dutifully dished out the pasta, placing an extra-large portion on Mikey’s plate with narrowed eyes and a tilt of his head that dared Mikey to react; he frowned mulishly but didn’t say anything. Gerard mumbled a thanks around a mouthful of food and let his eyes close as he savoured the taste. It wasn’t anything gourmet or fancy but it was home cooking and it tasted like it.

Ray’s hand lightly cuffed the back of his head and Gerard opened his eyes in surprise and caught a glance of his friend’s amused face, the crinkles at the corners of his lips as he settled in the chair and began to eat his own serving of pasta. Mikey was picking slowly at his food, eating one piece of pasta at a time but he was smiling so Gerard dropped his attention and focused on his own plate of food listening to the background hum of a monster destroying a city.

For a while, there was no conversation, just the scrape of forks against the pale blue bowls and the faint sound of a clock ticking in the background. Eventually, Ray asked Mikey about the university course he was attempting to take online and Mikey grinned and started rambling happily about the teacher and the course material (Gerard was still a bit unclear on what exactly Mikey was studying). The conversation trickled with ease to comics and Gerard couldn’t help but whine.

“It’s so hard to find new additions on the road. I don’t think I’ve seen the latest issue of Doom Patrol in like five months.”

Ray nodded in sympathy as Mikey frowned at his plate and stabbed a piece of penne vengefully. Gerard sighed and pushed the plate gently away from his chest as Ray stood from the table and began to collect the silverware as he added, “I know it’s difficult enough living out here, I think I’ve given the neighbours the impression that I’m some sort of supernatural being or a writer.”

“Well, you are a supernatural being to be fair.”

Mikey responded as he tilted his head for a long moment and then shook his head and resumed eating his pasta. Ray paused as he placed Gerard’s plate in the sink and for a moment something to the line of his shoulders were tense. The moment was gone in between one breath and the next as their friend replied, “To be fair the Way brothers are their own unique version of supernatural.”

Gerard felt there was no fitting answer to that and carefully attempted to slide out of the wood chair only for it to squeak across the tiled floor. Ray peered at him over his shoulder and Gerard hefted his cigarette pack with a half-grin, Mikey threw a small wave over his dwindling pile of pasta as Gerard turned and wandered through Ray’s house towards the back porch.

The air outside was sharp, it bit at Gerard’s cheeks and grabbed at the warmth of the house with greedy hands. Gerard inhaled the earthy scent of the forest, of which the trees loomed shortly in the distance like a curtain of blurry shapes. He pulled a cigarette out and settled onto the cold wood of the deck Ray had probably built by hand; he liked to do stuff like that. It was quiet and he could hear the buzz of an insect of some kind (cicada?) in the distance, in the glow of the porch light he could see a moth fluttering and the small shapes of what were probably mosquitoes.

He sucked on the cigarette and watched the end glow red like a cherry. His fingers were shaking and Gerard could almost feel the phantom pins and needles sensation again in his arms and legs. That feeling of being tied to something bright and burning, so hot it was cold and as expansive as a galaxy trapped in a too small box. Gerard shook his head and tried to control his breathing, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled in one long motion; for good measure, he took another drag of his cigarette and shivered.

He usually tried to avoid thinking of that, of those blank spaces in his mind where hours, days, even months were gone, an amputation like an arm that left a scab in his mind. He knew that if he scratched at it, he could probably find out what he was missing but Gerard wasn’t certain he wanted to (but he did, didn’t he).

Plausible deniability and all that. Gerard shivered and ran his hands over his arms as a harsh gust of wind sprawled across the backyard and ominously rustled the lumpy shadows of trees, if Gerard squinted, he thought he could almost see glowing eyes. It was probably just the rampant paranoia and anxiety that accompanied the job.

Gerard heard the back door open as he dragged on his cigarette and exhaled the smoke trailing from his lips, for a moment, it kind of looked like his soul was leaving his body and Gerard’s fingers itched to capture it all, the darkness of the night around him, the smoke, the almost but not quite eerie atmosphere. Ray settled on the porch with a grunt and ran his hand through his curly hair, his body a warm line against Gerard’s side.

Something was buzzing at the back of his mind. Gerard glanced at Ray out of the corner of his eye and handed over his smoke watching as he sucked on the cigarette, in the pale light his eyes were golden and the planes of his face were sharp and angular. The buzzing was growing louder. Gerard tilted his head back and stated casually, “Think I’m going to tune out for a minute. Mikey still picking at his pasta?”

Ray peered at Gerard for a long moment his lips twitched and he frowned for a long moment as the buzzing, which had rather developed into the sound of white noise or the screech of a dropped microphone, grew before he nodded. It almost made Gerard smile as he recalled staying in motels leaving for an hour only to come back to Mikey picking at his food with a pout.

White started to grey around the edge of Gerard’s vision and that familiar jolt of terror dug its claws into his chest once more, that fear that one time he wouldn’t open his eyes. He distantly felt his body slump against Ray’s, felt the way his hands were shaking but suddenly there were too many voices loud and overwhelming speaking in a language that was familiar but incomprehensible as they shouted the same words over and over again, white seeping all around him and holding him in its cold unyielding grasp.

Gerard opened his eyes.

He closed them against the burning tears the feel of his breath too tight in his chest, like his skin had been stretched over those old drying racks and his organs reassembled. A warm hand rubbed soothing circles along his spine and Gerard focused on the sensation for a long moment as he attempted to close his mind to the heavenly chorus. When he opened his eyes again everything seemed a tad darker as if the sun had finally slipped below the horizon, on his left he could see the shadow of Mikey’s glasses and the thin line of his lips

Ray was on the other side; his hand was the one rubbing circles into the knob of Gerard’s spine and he was staring into the distance in that way he often did when he was contemplating something. Gerard heaved a final shuddering breath, let his head thunk onto Mikey’s shoulder and quietly asked, “How bad?”

“About a four.”

Mikey replied nonchalantly as if his fingers weren’t pale white where they dug into his own palm. Gerard nodded and readjusted his head on Mikey’s boney shoulder. Most of the time he could control when he tapped into the Angel Radio as Mikey had fondly dubbed it, but sometimes he couldn’t and those were the worse.

“You were speaking Enochian again.”

“Yeah?”

Gerard responded and felt Ray’s hand pause before he resumed the soothing motion. Part of Gerard, as a gust of wind crawled across the land, wanted to go inside and have Ray deliver his awesome hot chocolate into his hands. The rest of him was afraid of disturbing the moment they had crafted out of nothing. Gerard sighed and dug slightly into his mind for the words, for anything knowing that it wasn’t really something Mikey could emulate. Yet. He was trying.

“Something like, ‘i̴̡̮͉̺̭̱̺̍̌̉̈̀̐̎̓̊̋̕t̷̯̮̪̺̳̺͐͒͂͋́̑̈́̂̈́̂̄͌'̸̧͔̩̩͇̪͚͙̙̻͌̔͗̔̊̐͝s̷͖̟̩̠͇̠͊̄̍̇̐̃̑̒̓̾̾̑̐̑͜ ̷̧̢̗͖͎̥͇̤̟͔͉̜̣̃ͅͅc̴̛͍̲͖͈͉͕̼͈̤̝͂̈́̒̽̏̉̊̈́͗̅͐͌͝ȏ̷̩̜͙̈́͐̎͊̎̓̅̋̎̔̑̕̕m̴̡̥̗͇̪͍̫͈͎͇̄̓͋į̵̲͎̦͚̞͕̞̫̻͕̙͊̑̂̋̈͝n̴̬̘͎̬͒̽̀̂͆̄̋̈́̈́ͅǧ̵̜̩̤̜̳̫̈́̃͊̇’ right?”

Ray tilted his head at the words as Mikey nodded and replied, “Sounds phonetically correct.”

Gerard nodded and knew that Ray would probably pour through that dictionary he had found in a thrift store of all places which provided semi-correct translations. He glanced over at Mikey, the thought of Ray lingering as he pictured him sprawled in the backseat a stack of books on the floor and one on his chest as he leaned against the window his face squished. Mikey picked up on the thought with ease and quirked a brow, which for Mikey was basically the equivalent of saying, ‘not my responsibility’ because Mikey was a horrible younger brother.

“Ray…”

Gerard began only to stop as Ray grinned at both of them and interrupted, “Not this time.” he paused for a long moment and then continued, “But soon.”

He traded a look with Mikey one where they both agreed to drop the subject and instead Gerard leaned his head against Ray’s shoulder and replied, “Yeah. But what we were really going to ask you was if you could make some hot chocolate?”

Ray laughed, the sound wasn’t deep because Ray’s voice wasn’t deep but it was light and it chased away the lingering dread. Mikey grinned on Gerard’s other side and peered over at Ray with pleading eyes. Ray shook his head and nodded to their demand continuing to run his hands in small circles over the small of Gerard’s spine as they sat in the silence for a long moment peering out into the darkness.

X

St. Avellino was a nice town, perfectly picturesque with little side streets, interesting boutiques, and of course a diner all in pleasant shades of white and other neutral colours; driving into these towns felt like driving into the Twilight Zone. Gerard pulled the Trans Am into the parking lot with a turn of the steering wheel and pushed the stick into park before he glanced at Mikey, whose face was pressed against the glass eyes closed and his phone on the floor by his feet. He looked cute, in that way that all older siblings thought their younger siblings did and for a moment Gerard was tempted to let him sleep. The sunlight catching on the brown almost black of his hair which he refused to style in any other manner and the slide of his glasses Gerard stared for a moment longer before he reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

It didn’t work. Gerard shoved his brother lightly on the shoulder, which also did not succeed in waking Mikey up. Rolling his eyes Gerard called out his brother’s name and shoved him on the shoulder while also pinching his skin for good measure. Mikey blinked awake staring bleary-eyed at Gerard with a seething hate there that wouldn’t be unusual should it be found in the depths of hell. Gerard remained impassive and instead said, “We’re here, your phone is on the floor.”

Mikey blinked, one long languid blink like that of a cat before he uncurled from around the door frame and reached to the floor to pick up his phone flicking it open before nodding once at Gerard. Shaking his head Gerard opened the door and stepped onto the tarmac, the sun outside was bright and he could feel it almost instantly on his skin and the leather over his shoulders, it was nice considering the near constant rain of the past few weeks.

Gerard rolled his neck and stretched his arms above his head, the tightness in his legs after a long drive pulling at his body as he glanced over the hood of the car at Mikey who was swaying like a zombie in the sunlight. With a grin, Gerard walked forward towards the dinner and Mikey lumbered behind his face tucked into the screen of his phone.

The dinner had a fifties theme which was familiar and almost comforting for how often the two had seen it as they settled into a booth with red leather and neon lighting, on the walls he could see a few posters of Elvis and James Dean, Marylin Monroe had a place of honour across from the bar and over what was probably the coffee machine. Mikey slid into the seat across from Gerard and pulled out his laptop likely to tap into the local databases and maybe hack into the local police department records.

A waitress stalked forward to their table, she had bleach blond hair, lines around her lips that without a smile appeared quite severe, and bright pink lipstick that matched the pink and white theme of the uniform. Her eyes flickered over them and for a moment Gerard wondered what she was seeing, before she pursed her lips and asked, “What can I get you two gents?”

“I’ll have a burger and my brother will have a wrap?” Mikey nodded, “A wrap no tomato on the wrap please.”

She nodded and asked a few more questions before stalking away and towards the kitchen. Gerard reached over and opened the local newspaper, the front page story had been about a local charity drive of some sort but on the second page, there was a headline which read, “Fifth Person Missing After Boating Incident” he tilted his head and asked, “So what do you think Mikes?”

“Could be a Bunyip or a Kelpie but those are a bit foreign. Might be something like a Grindylow but their victims are usually children. Same with a Kappa.”

“So probably not a Siren or Mermaid?”

Gerard responded as he peered at the newspaper and observed the victims to see if they could find a pattern. Speaking to the victim’s relatives was usually a necessary bit that Gerard liked to avoid if at all possible. Mikey nodded and the keys of his laptop clicked and clacked for a long moment as he nodded and questioned, “What’s our profile here?”

Before Gerard could answer the waitress returned with a tray holding both of their lunches, well it was more like breakfast, she smiled which made the lines around her eyes less harsh and disappeared with a parting pleasantry. Gerard happily picked up his burger and continued to eat only barely tasting it as he glanced once more at the profile.

“We’re looking at a variety of victims all adults so rule out Kappa and Grindylow. So far there’s been some remains found but it looks like they only belonged to one victim. In one case the creature took two victims at the same time. There doesn’t seem to be a pattern as of yet.”

Mikey nodded and paused to take a bite of his wrap before continuing to fiddle with his laptop he mumbled, “Any witnesses?”. Gerard peered at the newspaper and shrugged before he ate a few fries content to let Mikey handle the research until he asked for help or until he was finished, then he could go speak to the townspeople and if there were any witnesses speak to them as well.

The waitress returned a few moments later and with a tilt of her head took Gerard’s plate away leaving Mikey to continue picking at his wrap. He shut his laptop with a click and rolled his neck once before he said quietly, “It appears there is one witness, a young kid. It also appears that something similar happened in this area a while ago.”

“It’s nice that towns are all into digitizing their archives huh?”

Gerard replied with a nod as Mikey scribbled the address on a napkin and passed it over to Gerard for safe keeping. Mikey’s lips quirked as he recalled their early years of hunting where he often stayed camped out in the local library for the whole trip. Gerard in the meantime had to handle the actual hard work; he still sort of did.

“So, any idea as to how it was stopped in the past?”

Gerard questioned and peered out the window as a few cars flashed by and a mother and her child crossed the street. Mikey’s brow furrowed and he scrolled through his phone for a long moment as the silence of a diner, the sizzle of the grill, the talk of the locals, the clack of shoes on tile, filled the space.

“There are a few possible connections in that same year there was a short drought which was precipitated by a long rain season, a ‘Jim Harvey’ won the prize for the best horse at the local county fair? And Amelia Davis apparently saw the Virgin Mary in a slice of toast. Otherwise no big headlines.”

Gerard nodded and tried to recall what he knew of water-based creatures and beings there were more than a few and especially those of different cultures which while similar often turned out to be very different in the end. And, America was a great place for immigration; of all kind. Gerard narrowed his eyes and as the waitress brought over the check and took away Mikey’s mostly empty plate he replied, “The only way to move forward right now is to speak to the witness.”

Mikey nodded and with one unsteady and gangly motion rose to his feet and tucked his laptop under his arm. Gerard placed a few bills on the counter and peered at the dull neon of the diner before he followed Mikey out the door holding the address in his hands and idly wondering if Mikey had dry-cleaned their suits like he promised he would after their encounter with the family of ghouls.

X

The house was picturesque and absolutely identical to the other buildings lining the street, like someone had taken a cookie cutter and only changed up the frosting every so often. Something about suburbia just itched at his skin. Gerard liked the idea of a family just as much as any other man, but the idea of living in such a fake neighbourhood just scratched at the Jersey part of him in some unnameable way that only Mikey got.

Gerard shielded his eyes against the midday sun and paused on the porch steps to glance over his shoulder. Mikey was pouting, or rather the equivalent of and broadcasting an intense aura of what basically amounted to whining as he tugged at the collar of the suit and slowly ambled up the paved walkway, bypassing a stone which happily stated, “Family Comes First” and a creepy garden gnome. Gerard grinned even though he was equally as uncomfortable and sweating in the suit. He turned and plodded up the last few steps and rang the doorbell staring idly at the fancy welcome matt and the pair of rainboots by the door.

Mikey paused beside Gerard as the sound of footsteps echoed through the house, Gerard glanced at Mikey and grinned, Mikey scowled and subtly elbowed Gerard. He prepared to retaliate when the door suddenly creaked open. On the other side stood a woman with a halo of black curly hair, serious eyes, and a pleasant but very fake smile.

“Can I help you two gentlemen?”

She asked hovering in the doorway with the edge of a frown slipping across her lips. Gerard smiled his Publicity Smile as Mikey had dubbed it and pulled out the badge from his inner pocket, knowing Mikey was mirroring the motion, and replied, “Good afternoon Ma’am I’m agent Lee and this is my partner agent Cushing, we’re here to investigate the string of recent water-related homicides.”

The woman’s brow furrowed and her eyes swept over them once more, but this time in a far more appraising look as she tilted her head and questioned, “Surely, while the deaths are tragic, it isn’t worth an investigation on the Federal level?”

Mikey stepped forward and with a small smile that was charming in how boyish it made Mikey look he replied, “We are investigating a string of cold cases that might tie into this one. With all due respect ma’am, we were wondering if we could speak to your son.”

She hesitated, protectiveness tightening on her features like a predator in the wild and Gerard added gently, “We understand you want what is best for you child, and we would never wish to put them in a position that would make them uncomfortable. However, five people have already died and we want to prevent another murder from occurring.”

The woman stared at the two of them for a long moment as a car passed by and the pleasant afternoon continued unimpeded by the recent string of disappearances; it was always like that in the suburbs almost untouchable. Her shoulders slumped after a moment and she nodded with a frown, pinning the two of them with a cold stare she stated, “I’ll let you talk to James, but I will be in the room at all times.”

“Of course, ma’am we would never wish to impede on your rights as a parent.”

Gerard replied with a tilt of his head and a smile. The woman nodded and ran her hand carefully through her hair before she stepped away from the door and let them into her home, she led them through a cluttered hallway with ten different pairs of shoes and into a living room.

“I’ll go and speak to James. Call me Martha.”

She said shortly and turned disappearing down a hallway and up a set of creaking stairs. Gerard settled on the couch and observed the room around them, it was a bit of a mess, there was a sweater slung over one of the chairs, an empty glass on a table, a few toys and odd knick-knacks clattered about the room clashing with the mint green curtains and the grey couch. It looked lived in and that settled something in Gerard’s chest as Mikey tapped on his phone with a slight frown.

Martha returned a few moments later, the lines around her eyes were tight as she nodded stiffly and turned without words. Gerard rose silently to his feet, Mikey mimicking the motion as they followed her through a hallway with framed photographs and up a winding stairwell until they came to the second floor and a closed door with a crude drawing of an alien and block letters spelling out James.

The mother paused with her hand on the door and stared at the two of them for a long moment her expression managed to convey the threat she held over their heads without words. Martha nodded and pushed the door open stepping inside and moving out of sight. Gerard glanced briefly to Mikey and entered the room, his brother following behind him.

The room was perfect for a child with deep blue walls and those funky curvy shelving units children liked, it looked lived in with clothing on the floor and drawings on the wall. James was lying on his bed in the centre of the room under dark green covers with one arm resting above the covers heavily bandaged around the hand. Martha was seated at the end of the bed and was pretending to idly study her child’s artwork.

Sharing another look with Mikey, Gerard walked forward and paused by James’ bed, he smiled and stated, “Good afternoon James, I’m agent Lee and this is my partner agent Cushing we want to ask you a few questions about what you saw if that’s okay?”

“Are you guys like FBI agents?”

James asked with wide eyes, he was a cute kid all curls and a gap tooth grin. Gerard nodded with a wink and smiled when a surprised expression appeared on the kid’s face and his unbandaged hand grasped at the blanket.

“Do you go on all kinds of cool missions?”

“The coolest.” Gerard replied with a smile and a wink, unable to stop grinning at the excitement on the kid’s face. After a moment he gently continued, “James is it okay if we ask you a few questions about your accident?”

James’ face scrunched up as he puzzled through the question and glanced over his shoulder at his mother who was still determinedly studying a drawing of what could be a cow but could also have been a duck. The kid’s eyes returned to them and stared suspiciously at them for a long moment before he asked, “Why do you guys need to know?”

“We’re trying to catch the person who did it.”

Gerard responded and leaned slightly closer like he was telling a secret. Kids loved secrets. James grinned wide his eyes lighting up and glanced at his mom once before he leaned closer and whispered loudly (kids were incapable of whispering quietly), “It wasn’t a person though!”

He nodded seriously and stroked a finger against the stubble lining his jaw for fun as he nodded and asked, “Can you tell us what you saw James?”

The kid’s face puckered for a long moment before he nodded and began, “I was at the lake with my cousin and there was this guy in the lake! He came and talked to my cousin, Jacob, then suddenly Jacob was gone! And there was this thing there and I tried to stop it to ask where it was going and where Jacob was. But then my hand got tangled in… well I think it was hair but it was really slimy like when Tyler got his hair bleached and it was wet. Which was really weird, why did he decide to bleach his hair?”

James trailed off for a moment his expression was kind of blank and Gerard’s heart went out to the kid as Mikey continued to tap on his phone jotting notes down and the mother turned and wrapped an arm around her son. Smiling gently Gerard questioned, “Do you know how you escaped?”

The kid shook his head and his eyes fell on his hand as he stutteringly replied, “I think I tried to pull away but… but something went wrong.”

“That’s okay James’ we’re just glad you’re safe now. Is there anything else you think you can tell us?”

Gerard questioned and glanced briefly over his shoulder at Mikey who was frowning and typing with a ferocity that usually denoted a lead. James’ face was scrunched up when Gerard glanced at him again and he was making a humming sound as he thought the question over.

“Oh! I know that day I got a bunch of new Pokémon cards, even a few holographic ones! They were in my pocket when it happened.”

“Pokémon cards! That’s pretty cool maybe they protected you. Thanks for letting us know James, we’re going to do our best to find whoever or whatever did this.”

Gerard responded reassuring the kid earnestly because they would find whatever had done it. That was their job. James nodded and Martha smiled sharp and tight as piano wire as she announced, “Well James I think it’s time for you to have a nap and for these lovely men to go so they can solve their case.”

Gerard nodded agreeably and James pouted at his mom’s words but turned to Mikey and Gerard before he chirped, “Thanks for coming to visit, good luck!”

“Get well soon James.”

Martha ran a hand through her son’s unruly curls and stood up walking towards the doorway with an expectant look. Mikey pushed off of the wall and with a final wave, Gerard followed his brother and hoped that James would be okay. At the doorway, Martha turned to stare at the two of them for a long moment as they stepped onto the porch and Mikey carefully tucked away his phone.

“Good luck with your case.”

Martha said with finality and in her eyes, Gerard could see that she had already accepted what had happened to her son and was only focused on his recovery; and that perhaps she didn’t care about the case at all. Gerard’s smile was tight as he handed her a business card Ray had helped him make, “Thank you and if you ever need any help feel free to call.”

She nodded and closed the door with a click that seemed too quiet in the emptiness of the neighbourhood. Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to Mikey who had pulled out his phone again. Hooking an arm through Mikey’s he tugged his brother down the path past the creepy garden gnome and towards the Trans Am glinting in the sunlight.

“Got a better hunch now Mikes?”

“Hmm?”

Mikey replied as Gerard unlocked his arm and playfully shoved Mikey forward, he tottered for a few steps before he glanced up from his phone and over at Gerard. Mikey blinked and adjusted his glasses as he stated, “Yeah I think so, need to do more research.”

“Thank God for Wikipedia huh?”

Gerard replied as he slipped into the front seat of the Trans Am and turned the cars in the ignition. Mikey huffed and slid into the seat beside him, crossing his ankles as he blindly reached over to hand Gerard a David Bowie album. Gerard grinned and slid the cd in as he asked, “Where to next?”

“The library.”

Of course. It was always the library. Gerard nodded and with a shrug pressed his foot to the pedal and pulled out of the weird cookie cutter neighbourhood. It didn’t really matter if on the inside everyone was different and human if the outside was so utterly devoid of humanity. Mikey raised a brow at the line of thought and Gerard tossed and old wrapper at Mikey and focused on the road.

X

When thowes dissolve the snawy hoord

An' float the jinglin icy boord

Then, water-kelpies haunt the foord

By your direction

An' nighted trav'llers are allur'd

To their destruction.

"Address to the Devil" (1786) Robert Burns

X

The motel was dingy and gross in the manner of all motels as Gerard shuffled sideways through the door, his duffel bag in one hand and a fast-food bag in the other (it was McDonalds). Mikey was already in the room sprawled face down on the mattress closest to the window with his glasses perched on the nearby table. Gerard grinned and dropped his bag at the foot of the bed and the fast-food bag on the table as he observed the room.

The woman at the counter had stared at the two of them for a long moment over the end of her cigarette at the request of two singles before she had handed over the keys and the memory lingered as he observed the pale orange walls and the matching burgundy and yellow ochre cluster of shapes decorating said wall. All the motels looked similar after enough time, maybe the colour scheme was different or the beds were pushed against a window instead of a wall but the prevailing lack of the sense of home continued; that and the generally ugly interior design.

Gerard sighed something in his chest loose and ready to fall away as he glanced briefly at the washroom where the promise of a hot shower lingered and back to the food. Decision made Gerard stepped clumsily over Mikey’s duffle bag and perched on the edge of the bed beside his brother. Mikey was cute when he was sleeping, all soft expression, Gerard grinned and called his brother’s name. Nothing. He tapped his shoulder. Nothing. He poked his cheek and called his name. Nothing. Gerard resorted to forcefully shoving Mikey off of the bed; all for the greater good, of course, namely Gerard’s stomach.

Mikey squawked awake as he collided with the unforgiving ground and a moment later the nest of his hair peeked over the edge of the bed followed by a glare that could probably curdle milk. Gerard grinned pleasantly and pointed at the golden arch imprinted on the paper bag. Mikey peered over the bed suspiciously (squinted) at the bag for a long moment before he tottered to his feet all stick arms and legs and wound his way around the bed and onto a chair.

Gerard grinned in triumph and settled into the opposite probably equally uncomfortable chair and took out the box of chicken nuggets; because you couldn’t go wrong with chicken nuggets. They ate in a comfortable silence born of spent conversations and Gerard idly absorbed the slogans and ingredients printed on the sides of the chicken nugget boxes, Mikey reached blindly for his phone and upon coming up empty handed picked at his salad with a frown.

“So, a Kelpie?”

Gerard questioned as he pulled out the sheet of paper Mikey had handed to him with an address and an almost illegible name on it along with a few dotted notes. Mikey blinked and stared at Gerard for a moment like his system was booting up before he nodded and replied quietly, “Yeah, there’s stories about the victims who survived similar to James.”

“Without the Pokémon cards?”

“Without the Pokémon cards. And what James said seems to match up to most of the folklore. Usually Kelpies disguise themselves as humans, don’t leave a lot of remains, and take their victims into the water.”

Mikey finished listing one point after the next on his fingers corroborating what he had written on the notepad. Gerard tilted his head something familiar and intangible at the back of his head as he asked, “Aren’t they also considered demons?”

“Technically according to some sources. Oh, they’re Scottish by the way, or at least that’s where they originate from.”

“Cool, Scotland represent.”

Gerard replied with a grin as he swirled a fry lazily through the pool of ketchup and half imagined some sort of zombie invasion. Mikey nodded, they weren’t too connected or too passionate about their heritage except for the burning in the sun part but it was still fun to learn stuff.

“This Jim Harvey, you think we need to speak to him?”

Gerard questioned looking down at the sheet once more. Mikey continued to pick at his salad for a moment before he set his fork down and replied, “Probably. Kelpie can on occasion be bridled or saddled according to whichever myth you ascribe to. The year the attacks stopped Harvey had a new horse that won the races.”

“Suspicious.”

Mikey made an agreeing sound and pulled away from his chair, the salad was about half eaten and Gerard was tempted to call his brother back and force him to eat like he had when they were younger. Instead, he tilted his head and watched Mikey lumber towards the bed before calling out, “Don’t forget to take off your shoes!”

A vague sound of acquiescence was his response and Gerard shook his head as he cleared the table of the wrappers and bundled Mikey’s salad into the small fridge knowing he wasn’t going to eat it but it was the thought that counted. Staring at the bathroom door once more, Gerard dropped to his feet at his duffle bag and pulled out his shower kit along with a fresh change of clothes. When he glanced over his shoulder Mikey was already asleep the gentle rhythm of his breathing calming Gerard in its familiarity.

The pipes creaked as he turned the knob and for a single moment Gerard was certain he saw rusty brown water gush out of the tap before it was gone. Steam quickly filled the small bathroom and Gerard peered at the wavy image of himself in the mirror, like a floppy disk, he reached forward and drew a smile which could only be called creepy and stepped into the shower.

Gerard wasn’t really a fan of showers, neither was Mikey. The actual water part was tolerable enough if you could get the right temperature but afterwards your hair was wet for hours, your skin was too cold or too hot, and showers were sometimes a luxury. Regardless, Gerard enjoyed the hot water beating a rhythm, not unlike rain on his shoulders and down his spine, he imagined himself as some hero in their low moment as dramatic music swelled and his hair plastered itself to his forehead.

An indeterminate amount of time later the water began to run cold and Gerard snapped idly out of daydreams about superhero kids and the rain and bundled himself into a scratchy towel and turned the water off with another creak. Rubbing warmth into his hands and water off of his body Gerard tugged his pyjamas on and smiled at the mirror with wide eyes before with a sigh he scrubbed his hand over his face and paraded out into the main room.

Only to stop short.

Mikey was hovering a few feet off the bed, his shirt draping low and one hand slung loosely across his chest, around him his glasses, the alarm clock still attached to a wire, their duffel bags, and a bible were floating peacefully. The site wasn’t unusual but it wasn’t necessarily familiar, it usually occurred when Mikey lowered his metaphorical or rather mental barriers. Gerard couldn’t help the smile that spilt idly across his lips as he contemplated what his life had become.

He had never imagined when they had lived with their parents that they would one day become hunters, that Mikey would have psychic powers, that Gerard would have experienced being possessed by an angel. He had always imagined going into the comic industry, maybe just at a comic store or even if he was lucky creating his own comics. At one point he had even dabbled in a few bands at his Grandma’s insistence. Those days seemed so far away.

Shaking his head Gerard stepped further into the room and gently prodded at Mikey’s mind with his own. Mikey jerked slightly in his sleep and slowly his body lowered to the covers followed by the various objects surrounding him. Ruffling a hand through his brother’s hair Gerard pressed a brief kiss to his forehead and slipped under the covers of his own bed. With a yank, the light shuttered off and plunged the motel room into darkness.

There was something about the darkness of a motel room that was enticing Gerard observed as he shuffled and pulled the edges of the covers out from under the mattress. Everything became bathed in sepia tones and the sound of cars passing along the highway suddenly became loud combatted against the lone ticking of a clock. It was familiar enough for Gerard to settle, his thoughts drifted aimlessly over the case as his eyes slid closed and eventually sleep followed.

X

Gerard stepped carefully over the clumsily applied caution tape stretching between two posts at the only entrance to the lake. It was early in the evening but already dark shadows listlessly covered the ground as Mikey followed behind him quietly. The path to the lake wasn’t a paved one, overgrown with roots and a heap of dry leaves, everything felt loud amidst the quiet of the surrounding forest, in the very distance he could hear the whir of cars passing on the highway.

As they continued to walk Gerard’s fingers slipped around the gun holstered at his hip and he glanced over his shoulder at Mikey who also had his hand hovering over his gun. The stillness around them, filling the forest felt unnatural in a way that picked at Gerard’s skin. Like humanity had fled and the wilderness had struck at the first chance to reclaim its territory.

The path slowly widened and petered to a stop upon a large clearing, spreading out for miles was the lake, in the golden glow of the sun careening towards the horizon the water appeared murky green with splashes of white foam and dark black in the rippling stillness. Surrounding the lake was a small pebble beach that crunched underneath their boots, under the shade of a few spruce trees a collection of picnic benches stood alone, and on the other side of the lack there appeared a small shack, maybe one for renting equipment.

His eyes drifted over the lake for a long moment and he could imagine that under the sunlight it was probably perfectly picturesque and a lovely place to swim. The shift of stones clattering beneath shoes echoed behind Gerard as Mikey stopped beside him to stare at the lake.

“Any idea on how we’re supposed to find the Kelpie?”

Gerard asked and kicked over a small stone watching it clatter and bounce towards the shore before it fell into the water with a plunk. Mikey adjusted the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, the sunlight catching on the glass and throwing spots of light on the rocks as he replied, “You totally just did a Mines of Moria thing.”

“Oops.”

Gerard replied with a grin staring at the fading ripples from where the pebble had sunk, Mikey smiled and replied, “You son of a took.”

“Hopefully this isn’t some kind of Creature from the Black Lagoon scenario.”

Gerard replied and rolled his shoulders his eyes carefully watching the water and flickering to the surrounding forest. Mikey scoffed and scuffed his foot through the pebbles as he replied, “You’re not pretty enough to be the damsel in distress Gee.”

He whipped around and with a glare and announced, “Am too!”

Mikey glared back at him for a long moment before the expression began to crack and a giggle that was more of a snort broke free. Gerard held his glare for a moment more before he couldn’t help but laugh, both with his brother and at him.

Something splashed in the distance.

Gerard and Mikey simultaneously whipped around to face the lake their breathing seemed loud and heavy in the sudden silence as they watched ripples spread outward towards the shore. Gerard’s hand hovered over his gun as he asked, “You have your silver bullets Mikes?”

“And the iron dagger you shoved at me.”

Mikey replied shortly glancing briefly at Gerard from under his fringe with a razor-sharp grin. Gerard nodded and stared carefully at the water as the ripples continued to spread with no apparent point of origin. Curling a finger over the hilt of the dagger he had shoved into his belt Gerard stated quietly, “We don’t know how the Kelpie will react but be prepared for anything okay?”

A few waves lapped at the shore by their feet and Gerard was certain he could see kelp or algae, whichever grew at the bottom of lakes as they waited in silence. Gerard hated waiting. It was the worst part, those moments of anticipation and dread collected together in a way that seemed to drag on and let the imagination run wild. What if they had the wrong monster? The wrong lake? What if something went wrong? Time had taken the edge off of waiting but it did little to suspend the suspense curled low in Gerard’s stomach like oil and water mixing as they stood in the open.

The waves lapping at the shore grew restless and in the middle of the lake, the surface bubbled and frothed. Water splashed against Gerard’s pant legs as the sound of something underwater pierced the hanging silence. The Kelpie appeared silently, water frothed at its heels, seaweed tangled in its pale hair and along the broad flank as the creature crossed gracefully over the water.

Gerard could see how the creature could lure victims into the water, at first glance the horse appeared beautiful with a pale milky coat and kind enough face, but as the Kelpie drew closer Gerard could see that its eyes were an unnatural green that glowed, the kelp in its hair seemed like rot, and all of the bones of the animal stuck out stiff in an imitation of rigour mortis.

Mikey beside Gerard stiffened but waited, they both knew they couldn’t spook the creature before it was close otherwise, they would have to resort to bait which was just dangerous and an extended stay in the town which dangerous all on its own.

The creature cocked its head and its nostrils flared as it hovered a few feet away ripples spreading out from the hooves which glinted black on the water. Gerard wasn’t quite certain how to proceed, was he supposed to take a step forward, say “Nice horsey”, pull out his gun while they had the element of surprise? Gerard stared calmly at the creature and tried to avoid eye contact his fingers twitched with nerves and something else altogether.

With a high-pitched whine not dissimilar to a scream the Kelpie reared back and charged across the water the last few feet towards them. Okay then. Gerard and Mikey split apart as the Kelpie crashed onto the pebbles turning the light grey stones black with water as it turned and pinned its sea glass gaze on Mikey. Mikey who fumbling slightly across the rocks as he pulled out his gun and held it forward. Gerard mimicked the motion and waited with his breath tight in his lungs and the feeling of clammy skin beneath his clothes.

The Kelpie reared back once more and with a snort that billowed white plumes of steam the creature charged forward. Mikey frowned and Gerard understood what his brother was doing as Mikey turned and ran towards the outcropping of picnic tables. He vaulted over one and clambered across another the Kelpie following behind only to halt at the tables covered in graffiti and old iron bars.

Gerard readied his gun as the Kelpie turned towards him the fading sunlight casting everything in half shadows and oversaturating everything. In the wink of the sunlight, Gerard thought he saw something on the Kelpie’s back but dismissed it as a piece of kelp as he steadied the gun in his hands and ignored the faint tremor.

As the creature neared the pounding of its hooves clattering effortlessly over the rocks Gerard counted silently in his head and tried to calm his breathing waiting. The Kelpie was close. Closer. Keep waiting. Now. The word echoed in Gerard’s mind as he pressed the trigger bending his elbows to account for the drawback as the Kelpie’s hot breath washed over his face smelling of death. The creature strained forward unaware of the rope latched around its hoof tying it to the picnic bench Mikey was on.

Sharp teeth appeared in rows as the Kelpie jerked forward and attempted to bite Gerard. He leaned back and watched as with a convulsion the Kelpie dissolved suddenly, water soaking Gerard’s clothing and face. He sighed and resisted the urge to slump as he carefully lowered his gun and glanced at the remains of the Kelpie.

Seafoam moved like jelly towards the lake and kelp, slimy and wet, rested haphazardly across the pebbles. Gerard squinted and crouched down digging through the slimy kelp till he pulled out what appeared to be a horse bridle.

The sound of footsteps distracted Gerard and he glanced up at Mikey who was methodically spooling the rope into a loop. There was water on the lens of his glasses and he seemed slightly out of breath but otherwise appeared okay as he stared down at Gerard and commented, “Apparently if you brandish it at someone, they’ll… what was it, turn into a horse or a pony.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“How do you define brandish though? Do you like wave it at someone?”

Gerard questioned and demonstrated with a casual wave of the bridle in Mikey’s direction. They both waited in silence for a long moment with only the calm lapping of the lake and the oncoming darkness to fill the storm.

With a sigh of disappointment (and maybe relief) Gerard rose to his feet and tucked the bridle into his pocket to throw into the trunk, maybe it would come in handy later. Mikey grinned at Gerard and before he could even attempt it Gerard darted back and stumbled up the rocky shore of the lake towards the path yelling over his shoulder, “You are not turning me into a horse!”

“You’d be a great horse though Gee!”

Mikey called back as he caught up to Gerard under the eaves of a tree and took the proffered cigarette with a grin at Gerard’s panting. He was perfectly fit thank you, just you know had already done a lot of running.

“Shut up.”

Gerard grumbled fondly and Mikey hit him on the shoulder with the loop of rope and replied, “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter it was really fun to write; this chapter was more of a prologue and focused on establishing both the world as well as Gerard and Mikey’s characters (there is no WayCest in this fic). The rest of the fic will be exploring season 4 and 5. I’m thinking of segmenting each chapter like an episode like this one but will see how that works out. This fic is probably going to be too long lol. I’ll try to update on Mondays probably every other week but I am working this summer so we’ll see. Reviews/comments are always appreciated! If you have any questions or noticed anything (of which there are a few stuff) feel free to let me know. Till next time!


	2. Vampire Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone we are back with another chapter! In this chapter Frank will be making an appearance and the actual plot is going to start. Just a bit of a side note, as opposed to the actual Supernatural show where supernatural creatures are almost always viewed as inhuman, in this AU there is a bit more leeway and understanding thrown about. Read on and enjoy!

X

And you must keep your soul

Like a secret in your throat

And if they come and get me

What if you put the spike in my heart?

X

It was dark out, the kind of blackness of a wash over canvas trying to cover everything up beneath the stillness. If Gerard squinted, he could see the blurry silhouettes of trees bent over the side of the road like tired old men and in front of the Trans Am the stretch of the asphalt blurring beneath the tires. He blinked and resisted the urge to rub at his eyes as he pressed on the gas peddle and listened to the sound of the engine purring, vaguely he could hear the lilting melody of some band Mikey had seen at a store and shoved into the car, kind of haunting in the otherwise empty silence.

He peered at the rear-view window and couldn’t muffle a grin at the sight of Mikey sprawled in the backseat, gangly limbs tucked against his chest and his hair already a ruffled mess. Something about when someone was sleeping seemed to strip away everything else, the lingering effects of the days, months, sometimes years fell away. It made a strange kind of sense then that sleep was when someone was the most vulnerable.

Rolling his shoulders Gerard sighed and attempted to ignore the itch for a cigarette as he peered at the gas metre and then let his eyes flick towards the road once more. It was familiar, the drive in the silence with only the radio and the pavement to supplement the waves of his thoughts crashing against his mind, there was no daylight to highlight the scenery, no passing cars, and no commentary from shot gun. There was a strangeness like something out of the Twilight Zone; the supernatural aspect was even there too.

A jaunty tune abruptly shattered the silence, something like a mambo or a waltz as Gerard cursed and fumbled with one hand in the pockets of his jacket. He glanced haphazardly over his shoulder at Mikey praying he wouldn’t wake up, and kept an eye on the road because it would be the perfect inopportune moment for a deer to jump out of the bushes.

“Hello?”

Gerard called warily as he finally flipped his phone open and confirmed that yes, Mikey was still asleep, and no there were no deer suddenly in the middle of the road. There was a pause for a long moment and he almost regretted barely looking at the contact information before recalling he hardly gave his phone number out anyway. Could always be telemarketers calling at eleven at night though. Literal spawn of Satan.

“Gerard it’s Brian.”

“What’s up?”

Gerard replied cautiously at the somewhat serious tone in his friend’s voice. Brian paused for a long moment and Gerard could hear the clink of a glass being cleaned, maybe the shuffle of a few chairs being pushed against a table before he continued, “I received some information I think you might want to hear. Where are you right now?”

“Somewhere near Burbank I think?”

“California?”

“Thereabouts.”

Gerard replied only knowing that Mikey had looked at the map for a long moment with a furrowed brow before he had picked a direction. Gerard usually didn’t ask questions when it came to Mikey’s psychic mumbo jumbo (as it was fondly dubbed). And really, he wasn’t lost, he knew mostly where they were.

Brian made a humming sound in response and there was silence for a long moment as the yellow of the pavement stripes, murky as if through mired glass glowed in the light of the Trans AM. Brian said something in the background and there was the sound of the phone clinking against something before his voice returned, “Think you can make it here by tomorrow evening? It’s important stuff I would rather tell you in person.”

Gerard didn’t particularly like the sound of that. In person news was never good news and already Gerard’s heart was sinking in his chest as his mind cycled through the hunters he knew, if he had said goodbye, when he had last heard from them. It was usually that kind of news. That or the discovery of some new terrible creature or supernatural plot like the Were Feuds of 98. Shaking his head Gerard muffled a sigh that Brian probably heard regardless and considered his position. Mikey always was a smart bastard.

“Think so, heading in your direction anyways.”

“Mikey?”

“Mikey.”

Gerard replied definitively as he glanced to the back seat where Mikey’s bony hand was hanging off of the leather and his jacket covered his chest like a blanket. Brian laughed, that familiar short burst of laughter that rung over the phone line filling the emptiness of the car. It was almost comforting in the press of the darkness shut outside the Trans AM.

“Get there safe Gerard.”

“See you soon Brian.”

Gerard responded and with a flick to the audio dial Gerard listened to a female sing about being Still Into You and pressed his foot firmly to the gas peddle. A vague groan disturbed Gerard’s silent gearing up for the journey (accompanied by a dramatic monologue and disparaging look in the side mirror) and he glanced in said mirror to see Mikey groggily pushing his way up, his coat was bunched at his hips and without his glasses he was squinting at the radio with an expression that could probably best be described as confused.

“Brian?”

He croaked and Gerard nodded as he tossed back a thermos with tea, the lady who they had helped with the ghost had given it to them with a grandmotherly smile that almost insisted on the tin of cookies sitting by Mikey’s feet in the backseat. Gerard wasn’t really a fan of orange pekoe that was more their grandma and Mikey’s thing.

Mikey took a long sip from the thermos as he stared out the window at the passing darkness for a long moment. Finally, he sighed and whispered, as if the words shouldn’t be said at all, “Something’s starting.”

Gerard stared at Mikey in his rear-view mirror for a long moment before he nodded, part of him wanted to question what exactly that something was. But the part of him that still hummed with angelic presence seemed to crow in warning and joy at the thought.

“Go back to sleep Mikey, we’ll be there soon enough.”

“Breakfast on the way?”

“Yeah,” Gerard replied and watched his brother snuggle under his coat; the sight strangely reminiscent of when they were younger in dingy motel rooms waiting for their parents to return. Sighing Gerard blinked the exhaustion out of his eyes and pressed his foot to the peddle he knew it would take breaking a few laws, placating coffee for Mikey, and a smoke break to make it to Brian’s on time. As the night settled around Gerard, he couldn’t ignore the uneasy feeling settling in the bottom of his stomach and working its way up his throat.

X

Brian’s bar was centered in what felt like the literal middle of no-where, a highway dusting through a field of wheat grass on one side and some other farmer’s field on the other. But if you looked to your left as you passed a sign for some small town you would see Brian’s bar. It popped as if out of nowhere and felt as if it existed in that very dimension even though there were two neighbouring towns only ten miles away.

Something sagged in Gerard’s chest in a mocking parody of relief considering the dry exhaustion of his body as he pulled into the moderately crowded parking lot; Brian’s was never empty. As he pulled into a spot and shifted the gear to park Gerard paused, hands stuck on the steering wheel, frozen, paralyzed, whatever one might call it. Gerard knew he could move, that it would be easy to pull the key out of the ignition and turn to wake up Mikey who was clutching an empty bag of McDonalds like a lifeline.

But he couldn’t. That same part that knew he could move didn’t want to, felt that there was change beyond the dingy sticker-plastered door of Brian’s bar. Change like they hadn’t seen for a while. Maybe it was also the fear of old faces, friends who they had drifted from, maybe it was the missing faces too.

A car door slammed shut and the moment passed as much as Gerard wanted to freeze time. He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair before turning to Mikey whose head was tipped back mouth open and ready to catch flies. Grinning, Gerard mentally pushed at his brother and watched as Mikey blinked groggily and looked around fingers tightening on the paper bag in his lap which resulted in a loud crinkling sound.

“We’re here.”

Gerard announced nonchalantly and watched as Mikey’s eyes swung towards him with a venomous glare that would probably curdle milk. Shaking his head Gerard pushed open the door and stepped onto the gravel wincing at the pinch of his muscles after the long drive. He stared up at the bar and waited for Mikey. Brian’s bar on the outside looked like any roadhouse, with simple wood paneling and an overhanging tar roof, that is if you ignored the stickers on the door or the graffiti on the beams holding the roof up.

Mikey’s shoes crunched on the pavement as he stood beside Gerard, and he turned to look at his brother, everything soft in the first brush of dusk. Mikey grinned sharp and predatory and Gerard grinned back before he turned and padded forward locking the Trans Am with a click of the keys as he pushed on the reinforced door.

Inside the bar was a similar scene to the first time he had stumbled in under Geoff’s amused eyes, everything was cast in gold light which contrasted sharply against the concrete floor and cool metal paneling decorating the walls. At the far end of the place rested the bar and Gerard even in the dim light could see Brian mixing a drink with a flourish of ease. Mikey paused beside Gerard and for a moment over the din of chatter and the sound of a band puttering about on stage he could feel the eyes of the patrons in the bars.

The Way brothers weren’t necessarily famous like certain retired hunters, but they were known and it was enough to attract attention.

Gerard rolled his shoulders and strode forward towards the bar, nodding to Keeley and Payne who were huddled together in a booth pouring over a stack of sheets. They slid together into the bar stools and waited as the music reached a chorus and a few of the other patrons drunkenly sang along.

It didn’t take long for Brian to notice them; he was good like that. Brian turned a glass in hand and stared at the two of them for a long moment something like surprise that they had actually shown up shoving its way onto his face before it fell away in the place of a smile. Brian set the glass in his hands down and traded it for two new glasses which with a wink he filled with coca cola (an acceptable substitute to coffee) and set in front of them.

“Long drive?”

He asked with a tilt of his head to Gerard who only nodded with a tired smile, Mikey sipped loudly at his pop until Brian rolled his eyes and said, “Yes thank you Mikey for your amazing psychic skills that allowed Gerard to make it here on time.”

Mikey grinned all teeth and Brian grinned back for a long moment before he turned slightly to regard both of them, “You two have been busy.”

“Been a lot of activity lately.”

Gerard stated back because it was the truth and Brian probably already knew it (if you needed gossip about the hunter community it was Brian you went to). He nodded and ran his fingers briefly through his spiky hair as he replied, “Doesn’t stop word about your exploits making it’s way back here.”

Mikey frowned and Gerard muffled a despair filled grown into his pop at the statement. Honestly, they weren’t in it for the fame, it was all about you know Saving People, Hunting Things or whatever. Brian’s eyes twinkled with light in the yellow glow of the light the fucker as he winked at the two of them and their despair.

“So, what’s the news?”

Gerard prompted carefully, peering subtly over his shoulder at the other patrons. Most hunters were a pretty good sort, they had lost someone or found something out and decided to help, but there were some who were only there for revenge or to satiate bloodlust and those were the types you watched out for. Brian’s lips quirked and blur of emotions flashed across his face like whiplash for a quick moment before he sighed, his whole-body slumping with the motion and opened his mouth.

A fight broke out behind them.

Brian smiled apologetically and mouthed, “Later,” as he darted around the bar and over to the two hunters grappling with each other and about to break a table or two; Brian hated when tables were broken do you know how much shipping costed out here?

Mikey’s lips quirked for a moment as he stared at Gerard and managed to communicate the non-verbal equivalent of a shrug. Gerard mimicked the motion and lazily stirred a straw through the ice inside the glass itching for a cigarette and maybe something to eat, sleep was probably at the top of that list as well.

“Well look who it is.”

A voice said not unkindly from behind and Gerard’s spine sort of stiffened as he tried to place the voice before he turned on the stool, Mikey mimicking the motion and already broadcasting a non-emergency feeling. In front of them stood James Dewees and Bob Bryar, in the shifting light of the bar they almost seemed unfamiliar. James was grinning, tucked tight into skinny jeans and a bright pink neon jacket (Gerard had a feeling it had been worn to piss certain people off) his hair was a little bit longer then the last time they had seen him but the grin on his lips was as familiar as ever. Bob had an expression that was almost a smile but it was usually hard to tell with Bob, his hair was longer and he had a beard (and a piercing!).

Something almost warm settled in Gerard’s chest, a bit too stuffy but still kind of nice. Mikey nodded in greeting and Gerard tilted his head as he replied, “Fancy meeting you here?”

James chuckled and shook his head as he replied, “Not so much, we’re helping Brian right now.”

“John called it quits?”

“He got run out of town by a mob.”

“With pitchforks, you forgot the pitchforks.”

Bob added and Gerard grinned a bit silly and happy as Mikey beside him listened apathetically and pretended to mulishly stir his drink. For a quick moment there was silence and Gerard could almost hear James next words, which would most certainly be a joke of some kind, when Bob questioned, “So what brought you two to town? You usually stay out on the road.”

Gerard glanced at Mikey, they could trust James and Bob. They had handled more than a few cases with them over the years. Mikey tilted his head and it was enough for Gerard as he frowned eyes sweeping over the bar to Brian who was lecturing someone who had the decency to look guilty.

“Brian said he had some important news.”

Bob and James shared a look, it was That kind of look. Like the one parents gave each other before they told their kid they were getting divorced, Gerard kind of hated That look. Mikey tensed beside Gerard and part of it was him probably also hating That look but the rest of it was knowing.

“It’s about Bert.”

James began quietly, an odd contrast to the din still roaring around them, to the band shuffling off stage, to the distortion of everything as Gerard’s heart started to plummet in his chest. Mikey’s fingers dug into Gerard’s thigh and it grounded him for the moment even as that certainty, the kind of knowing, settled liked dirt in a grave into his bones.

“What happened?”

Mikey asked casually as his eyes flickered over the bar, at the patrons who were staring too long, at Brian finishing up his lecture and beginning to make his way back to the bar. James frowned the expression soft and honest on his face, terrifying for the reality of the emotion, even as Bob frowned eyes tilting away and responded, “The Used boys said they were investigating a Vamp nest. One, the leader goes by Fun Ghoul or something, got the jump on Bert. They all got out okay but… You know there’s no cure. The guys said Bert asked to be staked before anything could happen.”

Oh. Gerard wasn’t sure how to respond, he had heard the words in Bob’s familiar voice, they had rung inside his skull but they hadn’t quite settled. Just echoing. He felt frozen and he could feel their eyes on him, maybe the eyes of the whole bar in a way that made his skin itch. He had to get out.

“I’m going to go for a smoke.”

Gerard stated and his voice sounded too calm, like it wasn’t even his. He could feel Mikey starring at him in concern broadcasting it like a beacon off of Mount Everest. Gerard moved forward feeling stiff like a robot even if he knew he was walking normally until he was out the door.

The cold air hit him like a door to the face, even as the one behind him clanged shut, and Gerard stumbled for a moment before he tottered off to the side of the building and fumbled for his pack of cigarettes and the lighter. He found a convenient patch of board to lean against and in one quick movement had the smoke lit and against his lips. Gerard focused on the draw of smoke into his lungs for a long moment as he tried to avoid what had been said in the bar.

Because. Because Bert was gone. Just like that. No goodbye, not after what had happened between them. Bert was dead and Gerard hadn’t been there, to hear his last words, to comfort him. He knew The Used would have been there for Bert but some part of Gerard rallied against the unfairness of it all. Some part of him felt guilty for a death he could have prevented.

Was it really unfair in their occupation though? Gerard had gone through the list in his head as the yellow line and the concrete blurred beneath the wheels but he hadn’t considered Bert’s name for more than a moment, something about him had always seemed immortal. Like even amidst the alcohol and the drugs that death was too much of a coward to claim Bert. But he was gone.

It shouldn’t have been that shocking; hunters died all the time. It was a dangerous job, part of the occupation, you didn’t get too attached for a reason. But here Gerard was, attached, and Bert was gone. Exhaling Gerard leaned his head back against the cool wood and let the smoke curl from his lips in the silence of the night, a car passed by headlights highlighting the tarmac and the far-off sound of voices drifted in the parking lot.

Gerard shuddered uncertain if it was the cool night air or everything inside and wiped at the burning in his eyes. It wasn’t that he was afraid to cry (though perhaps that this wasn’t the most picturesque location for a good sob) but crying stung like a motherfucker. Shaking his head Gerard took a deep breath, Bert was gone he probably would never see him again (never say never) but Bert had gone the way he wanted among his gang and that was the most a hunter could ask for.

Pulling one last time on his cigarette Gerard dropped the butt and stamped on it, something in his chest was still loose and wobbly, like it might come apart if tugged on too hard too soon, but it would be enough. Straightening Gerard pushed off of the wood paneling and tried to ignore how tired he was as he meandered his way back into the bar where a new band was singing about the finer things in life; namely girls, beer, and money. How original.

Mikey was still seated at the bar, though Bob and James had squished onto the stools on either side leaving one open for Gerard, Brian was behind the bar watching everyone with a gimlet eye just daring someone to try and start a fight again. Right. He could do this.

A familiar presence brushed against his mind and Gerard caught Mikey’s eyes behind the almost fogged lens of his glasses, something there that wasn’t pity but understanding well enough. With a muffled sigh at the sudden wave of anxiety about the descent into awkwardness Gerard slid into his seat and nodded to Brian, silent and waiting.

James and Bob nodded in greeting, something in James expression was tight; he had lost people too. But he managed to broker a smile as he pushed over a mug filled with dark black coffee. Gerard nodded in thanks and let his fingers curl around the mug a semblance of heat seeping in.

Brian sidled over a few minutes later, mumbling under his breath about newbies and trends as he set a glass away and turned his eyes on the four of them. Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the din of the bar reasserted itself, he said, “There’s a case I think you two might be interested in. I’m only trusting you with this because I know both of you.”

He paused pinning both Mikey and Gerard with a stare accompanied by a raised brow. Gerard nodded a brief pang of something warm in his chest as he remembered Brian withholding certain missions or refusing to send them out unless they teamed up. They had been horribly inexperienced when they first started.

“Apparently this ‘Fun Ghoul’ and a coven of vampires may be working with a demon out in Jersey, down in Salem county around Pennsville Township. The other Used boys said that they might be working with a yellow eyed demon and that it’s a large group.”

The last part was said with a meaningful nod at both James and Bob who were listening with serious expressions. Gerard processed the information Brian delivered, it was a way to get revenge for Bert, three cheers and all that. Part of Gerard did want that even knowing there would be no resolution but the rest of him, like Mikey, was focused on the demon with yellow eyes.

They had been following it for years, always too late even with the omens that always appeared. But it was a chance to both find the yellow eyed demon and maybe avenge Bert a bit. If it meant dealing with a potential threat then that was a bonus.

“Something’s strange about this all, demons and vamps normally don’t work together.”

James commented as he swirled the little umbrella in his drink that Brian had totally stocked the bar with solely for James. Bob nodded with a frown staring into the distance for a moment before he responded, “There’s been a lot of supernatural activity recently.”

“Something’s coming.”

Mikey said quietly summing up what they all knew. The three others stared at the Way brothers for a long moment before Brian scrubbed a hand over his face something tired to the edges there that they all felt as he asked, “Will you take the case? I know a young group that’s been chomping at the bit for this.”

Gerard peered at Bob and James who each nodded once in agreement settling something in Gerard’s chest (they only needed Ray now). Glancing up at Brian, Gerard took a sip of the coffee and settling it down on the bar he nodded and replied, “We’ll take the case. Send the kids out to deal with that Goblin in Kansas.”

Brian grinned at Gerard for a moment knowing it for the dirty case it was before he shrugged and with a wagging finger added, “You still need to scrounge up someone else. I’m not sending you to deal with a demon with just four of you. I need James’ math skills to man this place.”

Bob made a sound of protest even as James puffed up like a peacock. Gerard nodded and turned to Mikey who was frowning in consideration, they both wanted to ask Ray but it would all be a matter of convincing him. Tilting his head as a thought occurred Gerard turned to Brian and questioned, “Don’t suppose Lynz and the rest of her gang are free?”

Brian frowned and shook his head, eyes dark for a moment before he responded, “They’re dealing with something at the moment. I’ll pass on your regards though if I see them.”

Gerard nodded in thanks and turned to Mikey who had stolen his coffee and was sipping at it with a small expression of pleasure. Mikey tilted his head in response to the thought Gerard had sent and nodded once in agreement.

“We’ll figure it out don’t worry Brian. For now, we need to head out, find a place for the night. James, Bob we’ll meet you in Jersey at the pub.”

“That one?”

James question with a lopsided grin as Bob continued to half-heartedly glare at Brian. Gerard nodded and rose to his feet setting a twenty on the table he caught Brian’s eyes and said, “Thanks.”

Brian nodded in understanding something demanding in as gaze as Gerard turned tugging his jacket close to his chest and Mikey followed behind him. The bar had begun emptying and the band had wound down but still he could feel eyes on him and the sensation that something was just beginning. Maybe that was the exhaustion speaking. As the door clanged behind them though, Gerard couldn’t help but shiver at the cool air and the thought of what the future held.

X

Ray opened the door with a tired and knowing smile the kind that stretched across his lips and crinkled the corners of his eyes. It was late and the porch light cast a halo around his head, catching on the curls of his hair. It made Gerard’s fingers itch to capture Ray in charcoal or pastels. Ray shook his head and opened the door wider there was something like relief in the gesture as Gerard followed Mikey the line of his shoulders loosening as he paused on the threshold to catch Ray’s eyes.

In the heavy weight of the darkness kept at bay by the porch light Gerard felt frozen, pulled in by the gravitational force of Ray’s dark eyes for a long moment, words hanging unspoken. With a shaky exhale, Gerard proceeded following Mikey who had already sprawled haphazardly across the couch and looked a moment away from falling asleep.

Gerard settled on the couch beside Mikey, picking up his feet until he was settled and casually placing them on his lap. The front door shut with a click and snap of multiple locks sliding into place as Ray padded inside and over to the leather chair in the corner. It was a monstrosity of a chair, all dark leather with cracks at the edges and a quilt Ray’s grandma had made thrown over the back. Gerard had no idea where the chair came from, one day it had just appeared; Mikey liked to make increasingly wild guesses about said origin.

Ray settled into the leather chair in a flopping sort of motion not unlike falling into water and stared expectantly at the near-asleep pair of brothers on his couch. For a moment Gerard was tempted to just say nothing, to let the silence sit warm in the wood interior and the pile of comic books on the table. But they needed Ray, more than the simple desire for companionship, or his skill on the road. The mission was dangerous and Gerard wouldn’t, couldn’t choose anyone else to stand beside them.

“Bert’s dead.”

Gerard began the words stuck themselves in his throat hot and bitter like a summer day cast in the shade of alcohol. And stopped. Ray’s expression shuttered quickly but Gerard could see the surprise in his eyes, the grief in the lines of his knuckles curled over the chair. Even if he hadn’t been close with Bert losing a hunter was always difficult.

For a long moment there was silence, Gerard could feel Mikey’s feet shift once and he glanced at his brother eyes half closed and his glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose. It was late and if Ray let them, they would hopefully stay the night. It was better than any motel.

“How? There’s more to it isn’t there?”

Ray questioned fingers fiddling with one of the knobs on the armchair before he paused and his gaze pinned Gerard to his seat demanding a reason, something to hold onto. Gerard nodded slowly and twisted his fingers idly in the denim of his jeans picking at a hole. He hated this part. The reissuing of information, of news, each time trying to chop the same story shorter so you could just get it over with.

So, Gerard told Ray what Brian and James had told him, the words meandering and short with a heaviness in his chest that even the warmth of Ray’s home failed to erase. Ray listened serious and focused his attention on Gerard’s words, on Gerard. Grief froze Ray’s knuckles, shock stained his expression, and a darkness swept swiftly as a summer storm over his features as Gerard spoke.

When he was finished the last details of the mission falling from his lips his mouth was parched and he itched with the need to pace the small living room or step out into the night for a smoke. Instead, Gerard glanced sideways at Mikey who was asleep again glasses falling off the bridge of his nose and one hand hanging awkwardly off of the couch. Gerard couldn’t suppress the fond smile that slipped across his face as he recalled late night movie marathons with the same ending.

The sound of leather creaking drew Gerard’s attention and he glanced over at Ray who had a slightly distracted smile on his face while his eyes seemed to stare at nothing squinted with concern and discontent. With a shake of his head that sent his curls bouncing Ray turned to Gerard and questioned casually, “Want to stay the night?”

“Anything’s better than a motel.”

Gerard replied with a nod the word’s light and familiar with his heart heavy somewhere in his chest for a reason he couldn’t quite grasp. Maybe it was the long drive after a short stay at a motel, maybe it was Bert, it could even be the dread sitting prettily behind his eyes as he thought of the mission. Regardless, a part of Gerard felt scooped out and ready to collapse.

Ray nodded with a quirk of his lips that was all fond reminiscence and acknowledgment of how horrible motel rooms were; so much mold. Silence descended quick and heavy for a moment like a stalemate in a western movie, waiting for some clock to strike before Ray tilted his head and said, “You’re probably tired. I’ll show you to where you guys can sleep tonight.”

Gerard nodded and turned to Mikey who was still asleep his mouth pressed against a pillow with a growing spot of drool. He stepped forward at the same time as Ray copied the motion. He glanced casually from Mikey with his long limbs to Ray who was almost a head taller than Gerard and conceded defeat with an almost self-depreciating smile; it had been a long time since he had been able to easily carry Mikey.

With one fluid motion Ray lifted Mikey into his arms and took a step away from the couch as if he was carrying a small child instead of a fully-grown man. Mikey stirred once groggily and patted Ray’s cheek with a floppy hand before he fell back asleep. Gerard grinned at Ray whose eyes were bright as he followed him down a long hallway and into one of the empty guest rooms.

The rooms were nice and exactly like something you found in your grandparents’ cottage, the same room you slept in as a kid too, with that certain laundry/clean air scent. In the darkness everything was cast in soft shades of grey as Ray set Mikey gently on the bed under the covers and Gerard placed his glasses on the table; it felt like he was twelve again.

Stepping into the light of the hallway Gerard closed the door halfway and turned to face Ray who was biting his lip and staring at the wall with furrowed brows. Letting his gaze fall to his hands Gerard picked at the dirt under his nails and waited words stretched out on his tongue as the moment hung in a silence disturbed only by the distant ticking of a clock.

“Gee…”

“I…. we need you Ray. Something’s happening out there, bigger than it’s ever been before. This isn’t just a big hunt, we wouldn’t come to you, wouldn’t try to pull you out of this home you’ve made unless it was important…Ray we just.”

A gentle hand settled on Gerard’s arm and his eyes which had been staring conveniently beside Ray’s head at the curls of his hair swung to his eyes. Ray was frowning the expression serious on his features as his fingers tightened in the denim of Gerard’s jacket and he responded, “I know Gee. Just… just give me tonight and you’ll know in the morning.”

Gerard stared into Ray’s eyes for a long moment the warmth of his fingers seeping through the denim as the silence that surrounded them seemed to crest and all he could hear was the soft sound of their breathing like the rest of the world had been sucked away, like they were in a pocket dimension.

“Okay.”

He breathed and the moment was gone. Ray smiled softly and pushed open the door across from Mikey’s, the layout was the same and it was familiar from the few times they had stayed over before. Gerard paused inside the room and turned to Ray still spooned in the yellow light of the hallway.

“Don’t forget about Mikey.”

“Everything floats.”

Ray responded with a lick of amusement probably recalling the time they had woken up to what had appeared the aftereffects of a mini-tornado. Gerard nodded and with a shake of his head and a faint smile said, “Goodnight Ray.”

“Sweet dreams Gee.”

X

The Pub, as it was known in the hunter community had once been located in New York but upon certain events which were not spoken of had moved to Jersey under the name The Cobra. The building, as Gerard pulled into the driveway appeared like any pub, with red brick on the outside, those weird window flower pot things, and a painted sign with a serpent coiled around the name. However, the pub was different to regular pubs and Brian’s bar in more than a few ways, for one it had a few back rooms, and two the food was far better than whatever Brian managed to scrounge up; it also served as more of a meeting place and less of a gossip hub.

Gerard peered up blearily at the pub as he stepped out of the Trans Am and shut the car door with a loud click that echoed in the small plaza in the small town somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Mikey’s head appeared over the Trans Am as he stepped out of the car and mirrored Gerard’s motion of shutting the car door. For a moment there was silence and then the almost creaking sound of the back door, which probably needed some oil, opening.

Craning his neck around Gerard peered at Ray who was tugging at his hair, all pressed to one side from sleeping against the window as he yawned flexing his fingers and stretching before straightening up and fixing his coat. Exhaling Gerard rolled his shoulders and with a click of the lock walked forward towards the pub.

The inside of the pub was pleasant enough with dark wood booths and tables scattered around the front complimenting the dark brick walls and the metal beams arching across the ceiling and into the floor. At the counter Gerard could see Travis writing something down on a piece of paper beside the register, and if he listened closely, he was certain he could hear Gabe’s off-key singing (which was on purpose of course).

Letting his eyes sweep around the floor Gerard searched for Bob or James only to pause as Mikey walked casually forward with a grin hiding on his face. Shaking his head Gerard glanced over his shoulder at Ray who was staring at the pub with something like nostalgia, they had been here more than a few times while hunting. Mikey slid into a booth tucked into a corner, it was by a window with a picturesque view of the nearby brick wall.

James and Brian were squished into one side of the booth, a beer in front of Bob, and a drink that fizzed every other second in front of James. They looked tired but good otherwise as they glanced up at the three of them. Gerard slid into the booth beside Mikey who moved over with the equivalent of a mental shove. Ray settled into the booth last bookending the Way brothers as a conversation across the room and the clatter of the kitchen filled the silence.

“Rough Drive Gerard?”

James asked conversationally peering over his drink with a grin that was familiar and easy if only a tiny bit sympathetic and more teasing (they only had to drive three hours not sixteen). Gerard nodded with a long-suffering sigh and let his head tip back against the red-vinyl holstered seats with a thud. Mikey idly fiddled with the sugar packs and added, “It’s your fault, you refuse to let me drive.”

“Not true.”

Gerard replied with a roll of his head to pin his brother with a stare of disbelief. He let Mikey drive the Trans Am at least once a month which was pretty fair according to Gerard; most people never got to drive the car at all.

“Nice to see you Ray.”

Bob said amidst the mutant misery of certain residents of the table. Ray, the traitor, smiled pleasantly and fist bumped Bob over the table as if he hadn’t also been asleep for the whole car ride even when Mikey put Metallica on. James smiled, it was the pleasant smile of one who was enjoying other people’s misery and Gerard decided maybe the case was overrated after all.

At that moment Travis appeared, almost as if out of thin air, with a blank smile that didn’t reach his eyes (customer service a familiar torture) as he questioned, “Can I get you guys some drinks?”

“Two coffee’s please.”

Mikey mercifully asked peering around Gerard to grin at Travis, Ray tilted his head and then added, “Water please.”

“Pussy.”

Bob said with a fond grin that slid over to Gerard just daring him to start lecturing about using gender-based insults because excuse me there was nothing wrong with being female. Gerard did not rise to the bait and instead mulishly poked at the table wondering when everyone had decided it was Gerard’s turn to be picked on.

Travis left with a nod and a pointed eyebrow in the direction of one of the tables towards the front where a group of hunters who were known in the community for their civilian casualties sat. It made Gerard’s stomach turn as he balled up the urge to fight in tight fists and watched the other’s narrowed eyes.

With a tray balanced on one arm Travis returned with the drinks, setting two steaming mugs in front of Mikey and Gerard and a glass of water in front of Ray. With a flip of the paper he asked after orders and Gerard blindly picked something knowing whatever it was it would be good.

“Come say bye to Gabe before you leave or he’ll whine all night.”

Travis stated and with grin whisked away towards the kitchen. Folding his fingers around the coffee mug Gerard stared at their small group of hunters, they were all skilled and had been on the road for years; they would probably be called veterans by the new blood.

“Reconnaissance?”

Gerard questioned with a tilt of his head as Mikey pulled out a map he had printed at one point or another of the town, Pennsville, on the table. James leaned forward and pulled a red pen out of his pocket and circled a heavily wooded area far from the river bordering most of the town.

“From what I’ve found out most of the Vampire coven is located in an abandoned farm. Typical. The people who are going missing are usually people passing through, they stop at the bar for the night and either their car is found a few miles out of town or still in the parking lot the next morning.”

James said as he circled the bar and drew a tiny car where the cars were usually found. Bob held out a hand and James with a quirk of his lips passed it over to Bob who continued, “So far we think they are meeting with a Prince of Hell due to the omens surrounding the area, crops withering, strange weather patterns. The usual. Except everything stepped up a notch,” He pulled out a few articles and set them on the table before continuing, “This is more than just a crossroads deal. We think the demons and the vampires are meeting in the forest at this location.”

“So far what do we know about this Fun Ghoul character?”

Ray asked as he picked at the fries on the plate Travis had set down with a crinkle of his eyes and a tilt of his head. James frowned and shook his head, Bob mimicking the motion as he explained, “So far not much, might have been part of a different group at one point. It’s a bit unusual that they have a code name. Otherwise nothing. We were hoping you might know something Ray.”

“I’ll call a few of my contacts.”

Ray said magnanimously as Gerard picked at his wrap and bit at his lip. There was something about the situation that itched at the back of his mind, he already knew that this was more than just a clan war or a blood feud this was on another level; it was the subject of said level that he couldn’t wrap his head around.

“Do we have any idea what they’re planning?”

Gerard questioned straightening slightly in his seat and staring at everyone in turn. Silence rained for a long moment; it was the silence of a classroom full of children that didn’t know the answer. With a shake of his head Mikey responded, “We won’t have anyway of knowing until we enter the town. Even research can only go so far without any context or clues.”

He finished with a wave of a hand and tugged his glasses off his nose to clean them with the sleeve of his shirt; probably only succeeding in making the lens worse. Bob frowned, a different frown from his typical resting frown and Gerard was reminded that a demon had killed his father after a cross-roads deal.

“What do we have in the way of supplies?”

Gerard questioned snatching one of the articles Bob had laid out, peering at the circled headline with an idle tilt of his head. James picked at whatever pasta he was having and did a little back and forth tilt of his head before replying, “About twelve stakes sharpened, about a gallon of holy water,”

“A gallon?”

Ray spluttered with confusion, because a jug of holy water was a bit much for most things when a cup would do. James grinned and winked before continuing, “I have two bottles of spray paint,”

“One pink?”

“And one black because Bob said it was unfair otherwise. Along with the usual.”

Gerard nodded sipping at his coffee as another server dropped by and picked up the empty plates with a nod disappearing a moment later into the kitchen where the sound of yelling proceeded to follow. Doing a quick mental inventory Gerard responded, “About the same maybe a lot less holy water and a few more stakes.”

“Don’t forget the recording.”

Mikey added picking at his salad with a small grin, there were strawberries in it which never failed to make Mikey grin. James tilted his head and Ray even quirked a brow, it had been a recent development to be fair. Smiling with all the knowledge of a secret Gerard responded, “We recorded an exorcism chant and can play it from our phones or a speaker.”

“Pretty convenient.”

Bob replied with an easy grin as James nodded and gave a thumbs up to Mikey even as he muttered to himself about thinking of things first. Gerard nodded and glanced briefly over at the other table only to note the empty glasses with something like relief sitting in his chest but far less potent.

“Does everyone have something to protect against possession on them?”

Ray asked suddenly hair springing with the motion as he turned away from the window. James pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the familiar symbol sprawled over his collarbone, Bob simply pointed at his calves, Mikey with a small frown pushed up his sleeve to show the small sigil on the inside of his elbow. Gerard with a distinct lack of ceremony that the action otherwise deserved pulled out the chain on which he kept a medallion pressed with the symbol; it wasn’t the best but generally demons avoided his body anyone. Needles were not happening. It was the same for Ray, supernatural entities generally had innate protections against possession; it was still better to be safe.

Gerard nodded glancing at each of the hunters gathered at the table, they had their materials, as much information as possible, now they only needed one more thing. Sliding a hand through his hair he settled his hands on the table and asked, “So what’s the plan?”

X

The local bar was located in the centre of the town with an open sign that blinked blearily out of a grimy window. It was exactly the kind of bar one might expect a fight to break out in every night and the same sort of place that the supernatural flocked to like fish to water. Gerard glanced once over his shoulder at the Trans AM tucked alone into a corner of the parking lot with a blinking light hovering above it. Straightening of his shoulders and resolution Gerard glanced at the small sign and pushed the door open.

Inside the bar a jarring cacophony of bad county music and raucous laughter filled the air steeped in the low lights and dark interior. Gerard blinked once and resisted the urge to glance back at the door as he strutted through the bar showing off his skinny jeans and too tight t-shirt; Mikey had insisted even as Gerard whined, tugged, and jumped his way into the jeans. The air was thick with smoke and the scent of weed as Gerard settled at a bar with almost but not quite rotting wood.

He wasn’t quite sure why it was always him that was sent in as bait. Did he have a particularly vulnerable disposition? Maybe it was the eyes? Or Mikey’s puppy eyes. Could have been that too. And to be fair Ray could be quite imposing, Bob was no good at acting, and James was perhaps too good. So that left Gerard.

The bar tender stopped in front of Gerard with a crook of one large bushy brow and the disapproving stair of a man who hated everything. Gerard ordered a coca cola and waited idly surveying the bar for what could potentially be vampires or demons. Vamps were a bit easier to spot, the lack of blood kind of gave their skin a weird shine in low light, almost like they were glowing. Demons were far harder to spot unless they talked, then it was usually a bit easier.

With a thunk the bartender set the glass down and left just as someone slid into the seat next to him. Gerard sipped casually at his drink (imagining it burning his insides because apparently people cleaned toilets with the stuff) and observed the person out of the corner of his eyes.

In the lowlight Gerard could only really make out pale skin and a dark mop of hair nothing suspicious really. He turned back to his drink and observation of the bar including a group of men squished into a back corner like something out of a horror movie.

“Just passing through?”

The person next to him asked in a distinctly Jersey accent. Gerard blinked and swivelled slightly on the bar stool and with a friendly grin asked, “That obvious?”

“Only a little bit.”

The stranger stated with a shrug, looking closer Gerard could see that the stranger had a mess of a mohawk on his head a tattoo on his neck that Gerard couldn’t make out and a pretty youthful face. Gerard grinned even as with a sweep of his eyes around the bar he could tell why it was more than obvious he was new. The air, even amidst the noise, was filled with the thick scent of fear, it was in the white-knuckled grips, the wide eyes, and the hushed whispers of most of the patrons

“Klaus.”

Gerard introduced with a friendly smile and a hand. The stranger regarded Gerard for a single moment where the world seemed to pause suspended on it’s axis before the stranger grinned sharp and shark-toothed and replied, “Klaus huh? Interesting name, I’m Pansy.”

“Pansy?”

“More of a nickname really I swear.”

“If you insist. Must get teased a lot.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. So, what you doing way out here in Pennsville? Visiting family?”

Pansy asked with what could be considered a friendly tone of voice even as something rang very false through the conversation, as if they were two enemy spies aware that the other was a spy but unable to say if they were on the same mission; the analogy sort of made sense to Gerard.

“Just travelling thought I’d like to see some of Jersey, less of the tourist attractions more of the culture or whatever. What about you?”

“Ah cool wanderlust and all that. I’m just here for a job for a little while.”

That could mean so many things. Namely one very supernatural thing. Gerard sipped at his pop teeth clacking against ice cubes as Pansy mimicked the motion sipping at a corolla or some other type of beer that Gerard didn’t care for. He almost missed the miserable year where they had refused to even step foot in a bar.

Pansy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he set the bottle on the counter, a particularly bad country song was playing in the background and Gerard needed to decide whether or not to try to pursue a potential lead in Pansy. They had a few nights to get this right before they would become too familiar or the demons and vamps would finish whatever contract they were probably hashing out.

Gerard glanced around the bar, at the shady group in the corner that were probably vampires or some other supernatural creature, at the scared patrons who probably wouldn’t speak until early in the morning as they stumbled drunkenly home, and made a choice.

“So, what do you think of Pennsville?”

Gerard questioned a tilt of his head and a swirl of his drink. Pansy glanced away from the rest of the bar, where his eyes had also been resting near the group of shadowy figures tucked into the back and with a shake of his head, not dissimilar to a puppy, responded, “Pretty quaint town, the usual. Cept’ there’s been talk of animal attacks recently, Tim at the hardware store likes to insist the weird weather is global warming, but half the town seems to be in denial of even the possibility of climate change so.”

He snorted and shook his head because there was science and everything and even if Gerard wasn’t the most eco-conscious guy, he still knew about it. Pansy grinned at his laughter and with a shake of his head that sent his mohawk everywhere and let the light catch on his teeth added, “There’s even rumours that the woods are haunted now.”

“Like a bad horror movie?”

“Exactly, you know that one movie with the forest and like a church or whatever?”

“Oh! I remember seeing the trailer it looked so bad.”

Gerard responded with a bright grin and sipped at his coke slipping into the familiar comfort zone of bad horror movies. Pansy grinned and took a sip of his beer glancing around the bar again as the noise level rose with the settling of the evening, as if night brought with it a certain freedom; maybe it did.

“What about you Klaus, what do you like to do when you’re not travelling?”

“Mostly art.”

Gerard replied with a shrug and tugged slightly at his t-shirt already over-heating in the stuffy bar with not a single window cracked open; that was like a serious breach of some health code Gerard was certain.

Pansy’s eyes tracked the movement and peered at the graphic on the t-shirt, it was one of his old ones, almost completely faded, and when he said one of his old ones, he meant one of Mikey’s. He glanced down almost self-consciously at his shirt and then glanced back up at Pansy, whose eyes almost appeared to glow in the dim bar; maybe it was just the white of his eyes.

“So Black Flags?”

Pansy began and Gerard couldn’t help but grin as he responded swirling a finger through the condensation on his pop. They continued to talk for a while longer, bouncing from bands to movies, to comics and back again. It was easy, and Gerard could almost forget that technically he was on a case potentially talking to a vampire, except as the bar quieted down as more and more patrons left to stumble and sing drunkenly home the corner booth remained shadowed and full.

At around twelve the bar was near empty and Gerard could feel the pull of driving for too long as usual in his limbs, he covered a yawn with a palm and stretched his arms over his shoulders his shirt riding up. Pansy paused in a discussion of whether or not climate change had been known about since the 1800’s (it had) and grinned at Gerard.

“Time for bed?”

“Just about, maybe enough time for a horror movie for pleasant dreams.”

Pansy grinned and picked at the label on his third beer for a moment before he added, “It’s about time for me to head out as well.”

“Work in the morning?”

“Nah I’m lucky, I’ve got the night shift usually so I get to sleep in tomorrow. You?”

Pansy responded as he set a twenty on the table and shrugged on a coat, Gerard mimicked the motion and tugged on a sweater Ray had forced him to take with that worried expression he always carried before a mission; usually it was best to just let him be a motherhen.

“Might leave town tomorrow all depends.”

“On?”

“On if there’s something worth staying for.”

Gerard replied casually even as if it felt like his pulse had picked up speed, like he was balancing on the edge of a tight rope wire. Pansy grinned again, pupils dark and wide as they wound their way around a table with a man slumped over it and out into the cool night air.

“Is that so?”

Pansy questioned as Gerard rubbed at his arms staring enviously at Pansy who seemed completely unaffected by the cold the lucky bastard. Gerard nodded with a grin and paused a few inches from the door to turn and stare at Pansy. It was now or never. If Pansy was involved with whatever was going on in this town, this was his chance.

“Maybe we could check out that forest then, after all it’s not a horror trope for two guys to go wandering alone is it?”

“Not as far as I’m aware.”

Gerard replied with a grin observing Pansy in the flickers of moonlight that escaped the sea of clouds and the glow of the open sign carving out his face. He was pretty enough and human-looking enough that Gerard didn’t even mind the flirting; Mikey was missing out.

“Would you like to go for a walk in the forest where hopefully neither of our bodies will be found the next morning?”

Pansy asked outstretching his hand the moment dangerous and tight with a game, a chessboard with two different sets of rules. Gerard smiled, shy and small almost and settled his hand in Pansy’s letting the shorter man pull him towards the forest which began on the edge of the property, a dark writhing mass like something Lovecraftian, like the Lord of the Rings waiting to swallow a hoard of orcs.

The forest floor crunched under his feet ripe with old leaves and inconvenient twigs, it was loud and clumsy and Gerard secretly loved it as he followed Pansy still holding onto his hand. With his other hand Gerard pressed send on a pre-written text message and tucked his phone away.

It was still cold out but in the midst of towering giants and the strange sense of timelessness the cold fell away even as his breath misted in the air in front of him. They didn’t go too deep into the forest upon silent mutual agreement and came to a pause in the middle of a small clearing. The tension between them rose to a crescendo and Gerard held his breath as Pansy turned to face him the flirtatious smile was gone and in its place was something cold and hard.

Gerard moved first, darting forward low and heavy knowing just from observation that Pansy would be fast and as a vampire freakishly strong. Pansy flinched for a single second before he ducked under his overhead swing and attempted to land a punch to Gerard’s gut. He jumped back leaves crinkling under his feet and the pale moonlight filtering through the trees casting everything in half-light made the world heavy and too light. Pansy was fast but Gerard had wrestled with a hundred vampires and knew the way to gain the upper hand.

They stared at each for a moment before Gerard darted forward and dropped a flare in his hands to the ground as he dodged under Pansy’s right hook. Gerard ducked and punched towards Pansy’s gut only for the man to move back a few paces. At that moment the flare went off filling the small clearing with bright red light.

Pansy froze and Gerard darted forward a carved stake in hand as he pinned Pansy to a tree and watched the man blink stars out of his eyes. Pansy froze, the whole line of his body strung tight against the tree as he peered down at the stake pressed against his chest.

“Don’t suppose this is the moment where you yell surprise and a camera crew appears huh?”

Pansy said with a weak grin his eyes fluttering around the small clearing, searching for an exit probably and hopefully not for reinforcements. Gerard grinned sharp and feral as he shook his head and replied, “Nope. What do you know about Fun Ghoul?”

Gerard questioned pressing the stake slightly harder into Pansy’s chest. The man blinked eyes wide and lost for a moment as confusion swept over his face swift as a summer storm and he exclaimed, “What?” Pansy paused for a moment staring at Gerard in the darkness before he continued, “I think we’re all a bit confused can we rehash some things please.”

He considered it. Gerard was kind of confused too.

“Sure.”

“So, you’re not a vampire?”

Pansy began hesitantly squinting at Gerard and then down at the stake pointed at his heart. Gerard jerked back slightly and was almost tempted to completely back away as he responded with disbelief, “No. You thought I was a vampire?”

“Well I mean you’re pretty pale, and give off a supernatural vibe…”

“No, I am not a vampire. But you are one correct?”

“Technically yes. I’m vegetarian.”

Pansy replied and Gerard wasn’t really sure what part to process, that an actual vampire thought he was one, or that a vampire was vegetarian; both were too much for twelve in the morning. Pansy’s lips quirked up ever so slightly, tired at the edges as he continued, “And you’re not working with the vampires who are taking humans?”

“No. That’s what I’m here for actually.”

Gerard said and pointedly nodded at the stake. Pansy looked slowly from the stake to Gerard a few times before he made a small sound of understanding. Gerard shrugged in a helpless manner before straightening he continued, “What do you know about Fun Ghoul?”

“Uh that I am him?” Gerard frowned and prepared to press the stake further when Pansy- Fun Ghoul continued, “It’s not what you think! Someone’s been using my handle.”

“Your handle?”

“I use to run with this gang Pencey, got a reputation in the Supernatural circle. I’ve parted ways but someone’s using my handle. That’s why I’m here I’m trying to find out who’s using it.”

Fun Ghoul explained carefully staring at the stake in Gerard’s hands with wide eyes as he processed the information. Part of him just wanted to believe that this was the vampire he was looking for while the rest of him just wanted an answer (and maybe not to stake Pansy). To be fair Fun Ghoul didn’t particularly look or act like someone who was fraternizing with demons and kidnapping people.

“Where were you a month ago?”

“Uh Illinois?”

Pansy responded in confusion staring at Gerard for a long moment until he conceded with a sigh and responded, “A friend was turned apparently by Fun Ghoul in Michigan last month. Do you have any proof Fun Ghoul?”

“You, uh can call me Frank. I do, it’s on my phone, can I?”

Frank nodded at his side and Gerard plastered a warning expression on his face as he stepped away. Frank rummaged through his jacket pockets for a moment that was weird and awkward enough for laughter before with a tiny exclamation he pulled out his phone and scrolled for a moment before pulling out a photo of a vegan Chinese place (?) and another picture of Lincoln’s tomb with a time stamp in the corner.

“Okay say I believe you. You can call me Gerard by the way. What’s your plan now?”

Frank blanched for a moment before his expression steeled and he responded, “Something’s happening, demons don’t work with vamps. I want to take down the impersonator who’s using my handle and figure out what’s going on.”

Gerard nodded and carefully sheathed the stake at his side as he stepped away running a hand through his hair. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, likely Mikey telling him they were waiting in the parking lot. Like a parent picking up their child. Turning his attention back on Frank he studied him for a long moment before he said, “The way I see it there’s a couple ways this could go. My group of hunters are also searching for your impersonator and the reason behind the demons working with the vamps so we could team up. Or we can go our separate ways and pretend tonight never happened.”

Frank stared at him for a long moment eyes flickering to the forest floor a muted sea of red and brown before he glanced back up at Gerard and stated, “If your team is willing to work with me then I’d like to help.”

Gerard nodded and turned towards the path leading towards the parking lot, “Come on follow me, and fair warning I’m by far the least suspicious of our group,” He threw over his shoulder and listened attentively to the crunching sound of Frank following behind him.

The parking lot was all but empty but for three cars when they trudged out of the forest, the Trans Am sat still under the blinking streetlight and beside it was Bob’s car, and old 67’ gleaming black in the darkness. Gerard turned to Frank and said quietly, “There are five of us, let me start or you’re liable to be beheaded.”

Frank nodded surveying the empty parking lot with a casual eye as Gerard walked over to the 67 where he could see Bob leaning on the door frame. The back-seat window creaked open and Mikey’s glasses caught the streetlight and bounced it like a disco ball as he halted in front of the car.

“What happened?”

Bob asked and Gerard bit his lip for a moment twisting his hands in his lap as he replied, “The situation may have gotten a bit more complicated.”

He waved Frank over and watched as Bob shoved James awake and Ray’s fro appeared behind Mikey his eyes blinking blearily up at Gerard with a warm smile that chased away the chill of the night air. Frank paused beside Gerard and for a moment the parking lot was silent, empty int a way like an abandoned theme park.

“Everyone this is Frank, otherwise known as Fun Ghoul.”

X

Ray stared silently at Gerard, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned a dingy kitchen counter, the kind from a sitcom from the seventies. Gerard settled in a rickety kitchen chair across from Ray resisted the urge to wince and instead let his eyes follow Ray’s pointed gaze.

The motel room was small, cheap, and looked exactly the same as the other motel rooms Gerard had crashed in, except this one had a weird apricot orange theme going on. In the centre of the room Bob was grumbling about small motel rooms he as carefully stretched black tape in a circle around the chair placed in the middle; there was an unconscious man bound to said chair with thick rope as James peered at the man and then back at his book. By the window Frank and Mikey were speaking casually with one another, well casual was perhaps not the best word; Mikey didn’t smile for anyone.

Gerard glanced back at Ray who was still frowning, but it wasn’t really an angry frown just one of concern.

“It’s a trap.”

Ray stated quietly glancing in particular at Frank who was waving with his hands in front of the early morning light. Gerard grinned for a quick moment at the reference and Ray caught it expression loose and open before slipping away. Gerard sighed and shook his head running a hand through his hair he responded, “Probably, but right now Frank’s the only lead we got. He led us to the demon he’d been staking out. Why would he do all of that if only to turn on us.”

“I don’t know Gerard, maybe the demons promised him something, maybe it’s a revenge quest for something we did years ago,” Ray responded eyes wide and his high voice quiet in the not exactly private kitchen. Ray shook his head and continued, “Listen Gerard I talked to some of the other’s in the community, they’ve heard of Fun Ghoul. Frank said he’s got a reputation? Well Fun Ghoul was part of a gang that did bombings, arson, theft, even murder, he was their explosion expert.”

“You sure?”

Gerard questioned glancing over his shoulder at Mikey, who was smiling and showing Frank something on his phone. Frank didn’t really look like the member of some sort of supernatural vigilante gang in the early morning sunlight. His skin was kind of glowing, reflecting the light and his mohawk tilted sadly to one side after a long night that hadn’t ended, he was small and thin more like a chihuahua then a rottweiler.

But appearances could be deceiving.

“Gee, I know you were close with Bert and that you want revenge but we need to be careful, we can’t let Fun Ghoul endanger everyone else.”

Ray said quietly, not in the vaguely threatening way some people like to deliver information but in the honestly concerned way that made Ray who he was. Gerard glanced at Mikey, at James poking what might have been a gun but hopefully was not, at Bob who was standing up and glaring at the man in the centre as if he personally had killed his father.

“I know Ray trust me, like I trust you guys to keep me on track. We need Frank to figure out what’s going on here afterwards we can’t part out separate ways and everything will be done with.”

Gerard replied pausing mid-sentence to cover a yawn as he briefly considered the urge to fall asleep in the chair before remembering how uncomfortable it was. Ray stared at Gerard eyes dark in the brightness of the kitchen before he casually knocked three times on the counter and rested a hand on Gerard’s shoulder.

“I trust you Gee.”

Ray’s hand was warm and Gerard was tempted to wrap his fingers around Ray’s wrist and hold him there. Instead, he followed the equally tempting urge of leaning his head against Ray’s side, close enough he could hear his heartbeat. God he was tired.

“Hey guys, think our friendly neighbourhood demon is waking up from his little nap!”

James’ voice rang through the small motel and with a groan Gerard levered his way to his feet flashing a grateful smile at Ray as he caught his arm. Together they entered the main room and settled on one of the twin beds watching as James grinned manically at the man strapped to the chair who was coming to with a series of blinks and tugs at the rope.

Frank and Mikey settled on the other bed while Bob with a huff settled on a chair with a hideous print that belonged in a basement tucked into a corner. Gerard couldn’t help but stare at Frank wondering if he would betray them, sell them out to the demons. Gerard couldn’t really see a reason behind it if that was the case but it didn’t stop the suspicion from settling low in his stomach.

“W-what?”

The demon croaked staring in confusion at James with wide eyes, in a second his demeanour visibly changed and the man shrunk in on himself as he demanded in a weak whiny voice that was probably supposed to be endearing, “Please you can have whatever you want! Just let me go. I-I don’t have a lot of money but you can take all of it.”

James tilted his head once and pulled out what Gerard had first thought was a gun but he could now see was actually a water gun painted pink and black. Casually James aimed the water gun at the man’s foot and staring into the demon’s eyes he pulled the trigger.

The demon shrieked, the sound of nails on a chalkboard, as the holy water burned through his shoed and through the flesh of the person, he was possessing in what was probably pretty painful. James smiled bright and a bit gone behind the eyes as with a shift of his head he responded, “I suggest you take a look around and consider how we’re going to go about this.”

With a tilt of his head the demon (which were usually genderless unless occupying a host) straightened and the frightened shell popped away like a plastic lid revealing a tupperware full of mold and maggots. The demon glanced slowly around the room at Gerard and Ray, whose eyes were almost but not quite gold, at Frank and Mikey, at Bob before he turned back to James and grinned smile too wide for a human’s mouth.

“Hunter scum.”

The demon said with a tip of his nose as if he wasn’t in the middle of a devil’s trap and James didn’t have a spray gun full of holy water. James blinked once and pressed the trigger on the holy water again. A yowl split the air as the demon writhed in the chair hissing at James like a feral cat. Gerard didn’t wince; they had all been privy to more than a few exorcisms, there was even a convention one time. Frank on the other hand looked mildly disturbed and Gerard was uncertain if it was because of the sort of not really torture or their reactions.

“So, Mr. demon do you know anything about the liaisons between your kind and the vampire coven in Pennsville?”

James questioned folding one leg over the other and idly tapping the water gun against his thigh. The demon glared at James and said nothing else. James turned to Bob who was frowning his typical frown as he pulled out a small note book and flipped to a page murmuring, “Why do I always have to do it. Who cares that I have the best dictation, Gerard is almost passable.”

“Gerard is liable to set a demon on fire if he does an exorcism the regular way.”

Mikey responded casually and Gerard pouted and puffed up as he turned to Mikey and responded, “That was one time!”

“That time with the old lady and her dog, that time in the firehall, that time in the Subway.”

“Both of you idiots shut up.”

Bob interrupted what would totally have been a great comeback as he cleared his throat and began.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_

_infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_

_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

_Ergo draco maledicte [*a]_

_et omnis legio diabolica_

_adjuramus te._

Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,

eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. 

The demon writhed and roiled in the chair the whites of the host eyes appearing as the stench of sulfur filled the room. Gerard frowned a part of him itched knowing that the host was probably suffering unless they were already dead or comatose; better than being possessed by angel though. Another part of him, the one that still rung like a chorus wanted to step forward and banish the demon.

“Are you going to talk or does Bob need to keep going?”

James asked pleasantly staring at the demon who had smoke curling off of his shoulders. Gerard glanced warily at the fire alarm and back at the demon who was panting. The demon said nothing the silence stretching thick and long like a commercial break before Bob coughed and opened his mouth.

“Fine!”

The demon snapped with a glare that could probably melt the flesh off your bones. James smiled pleasantly and watched as the demon squirmed for a moment before he began again, “The demon prince Lilith ordered us to form a treaty with the coven of vampires here.”

“Why?”

James asked as the room grew heavy and Mikey shared a narrow look with Mikey. The demon coughed once with bared teeth bathed in blood and eyes lit like a firecracker as he responded, “Why to prepare to crack one of the seals of course.”

The demon started laughing in the stunned sort of silence and James with a tip of his head nodded at Bob who finished the exorcism with a sigh, ignoring the pained screams of the demon as it was exorcised in a burst of pale-yellow light. The man’s body slumped in the chair and with a sigh Gerard shifted to his feet, swayed for a moment before walking over and pressing his fingers to the man’s pulse point.

“Dead,” he applied a bit of that spark that still sat inside his mind and continued, “Has been for a month.”

The words seemed to stink like a stone in the silence before Frank piped up, “Uh does anyone know what seals he’s talking about.”

No not really. Gerard glanced around the room, Ray was frowning staring at the corpse tied to the chair with an expression that reminded Gerard why Ray had taken a break from hunting, Mikey was already scrolling through his phone idly adjusting the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, James was staring at the corpse with a disgruntled expression, and Bob with a sigh started to untie the knots.

Something rubbed at that spot in Gerard’s mind, like a tickled in your throat, an itch you couldn’t scratch some fragment of memory that as he opened his mouth burst free, “And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.”

“Revelations.”

James commented grimly as Frank looked between the two of them with a confused expression and Ray asked, “So what does that mean?”

“The apocalypse.”

Mikey responded putting his phone on his lap as he stared at the others something dark hanging over their heads, as if they were all standing at the bottom of the lake peering up at the murky sunlight. Bob paused in undoing the knots and questioned, “The apocalypse?”

“Only if the seals are cracked. Theoretically.”

Mikey replied but his voice was unsure as he typed at his phone and squinted at something on the screen ignoring Frank leaning over his shoulder to see. Gerard rubbed at his forehead he could already feel a migraine starting only made worse by the exhaustion still clinging to his limbs.

“What does that mean for us right now?”

Ray questioned trying to guide them amidst the revelation of a potential apocalypse. Gerard stared at Ray, solid confidant Ray and stilled as Frank replied, “Deal with the vamps, if they’re not here to crack a seal that’s good right? And we get rid of whoever’s been impersonating me, the bastard.”

“Well then boys we might need a plan.”

James replied twirling his water gun with a water grin. Gerard rolled his eyes ignoring the sting that accompanied the motion as he rolled his shoulders and replied, “First lunch and disposing of the body then we can take out a vampire nest with five-six of us.”

X

It was early in the evening, the kind of time where the sun was still in the sky but almost setting dyeing the sky in a myriad of shades that made Gerard’s fingers itch as golden beams of light slanted across his face. Stepping out of the Trans Am Gerard let the door slam shut as Ray mirrored the motion on the other side of the car, the sun caught on the broad slant of his noise and the lit the curls of his hair into a halo. Gerard wanted to stare, wanted to run his fingers through the liquid gold of Ray.

Instead Gerard’s fingers brushed over the gun holstered at his side and the stake beside it before glancing up at the supposedly abandoned warehouse. The farm consisted of one main building and the dilapidated remains of the barn in the midst of an overgrown field. The farm itself consisted of missing wooden planks, and a slanted roof; the building in general looked as if it might collapse in a particularly good gust of wind.

Gerard glanced once at Ray eyes flickering to the long dirt road overgrown with vegetation behind them before he walked forward towards the farm. The thing most hunters learned early on was that vampires weren’t exactly nocturnal, sure that was when they preferred to be active as the sun was an irritant, but in general they could be active during the day. However, it was also true that during the day they tended to be quite lethargic.

It just so happened that after a night of baiting vampires and then later catching demons, hunters also got lethargic during the day.

With a sharp inhale of that scent of open air and what was probably manure Gerard pushed the door open. Sunlight filtered into the main room of the farm in golden beams highlighting the stairs in the back and the dingy furniture from the sixties. It also happened to highlight five vampires blinking blearily at Gerard and Ray, oh and also three demons and a vampire playing chess.

There was a moment of absent chock before the vampire at the table toppled out of her chair and charged towards them. Unlike the convenience of action movies, the vampires did not charge them one by one but rather all at once.

Gerard ducked under the overhead swipe of a vampire’s claws and plunged his stake through their chest, feeling cold blood splash onto his face he idly bitched in his mind about getting blood stains out as he tugged his stake out. With the spilling of blood, the vampires were fully awake and more than a few were armed with a weapon of one kind or another.

Pulling out his gun, which were inlaid with silver bullets (which while not deadly did stun) and shot a vampire in the head ducking under the swing of another vampire he pirouetted and thrust his stake through the vampire’s chest, probably only grazing the heart but it was good enough as the vampire toppled backwards collapsing into another one.

Wiping blood out of his eyes as the vampires regrouped Gerard watched out of the corner of his eyes as Ray beheaded a vampire with his bare hands, his eyes seemed to glow yellow and when he grinned at Gerard it was feral and all teeth but somehow still Ray.

There was the sound of a gun shot upstairs and Gerard grinned as the sound ripped through the house and the vampires shot forward, an uncoordinated mess who couldn’t pick who to target. Gerard ducked under the heavy swipe of a metal baseball bat with what might have been rusted nails in it and shot a bullet through the vampire’s heart, kicking the stunned corpse into the chest of another vampire as he whirled around to face a demon.

The stench of sulfur filled the small space between them, rotten eggs and brimstone, as the demon grinned with eyes like smoke and thrust a blade out towards Gerard. He shifted, turning in one motion to grasp the hand holding the blade he knocked an elbow into the demon’s nose and while he was blinded by tears Gerard poked at that part of his mind that sparked like a live wire.

It burned, the touch of whatever angelic thing had been left behind as he placed his palm of the demon’s face and pulled, like yanking a plug out of a socket, like putting a fork into a toaster. White light filled the room, blinding those nearby temporarily as a scream filled the air.

When the light had burned out a burnt corpse laid on the ground at Gerard’s feet. The brightness of Ray’s grin as Gerard turned around was like a halo, like a five-hour energy drink as Gerard turned to the remaining three vampires and two demons and grinned sharp and burning from the inside, a tree in the forest combusted and burning off it’s insides.

The three vampires charged together just as the speakers James and Mikey had been setting up kicked in and the exorcism rang through the building, shaking the very foundation so that dust rained down from the ceiling and covered Gerard’s head.

He slid to the side of a vampire hurtling blindly forward and with a pivot of his foot shot the vampire in the back of the head, and as another one charged Gerard grabbed the outstretched arm holding a knife and drove his elbow into the joint before thrusting the stake into the vampire’s heart.

Panting slightly Gerard turned to watch as Ray beheaded the last vampire with his hands dropping the head onto the floor with a thump as blood coated his hands; he looked mildly disgruntled at the sight of it. Shaking out his arms as loud thump rang from upstairs Gerard inspected the vampires on the floor and dropped to his knees beside one with a bullet in his head before calmly staking his chest; he repeated the motion with brutal efficiency and didn’t think of how it would haunt him later.

“Ready?”

Ray asked quietly, voice subdued in the still chanting recording of an exorcism. Gerard nodded and headed up the stairs first, each step creaking as the handrail shook when he placed his hands on it. The landing upstairs was a tight hallway where Gerard could already see a body slumped against a wall. Listening intently for a moment Gerard followed the sound of fighting to a large room.

Inside the room was chaos, Mikey was carefully pulling a stake out of a vampire’s chest as Bob covered him shooting a crossbow with what appeared to be ease if one ignored the frown on his face. James was in another corner of the room doing something that Gerard didn’t stare too long at. Frank was grappling with another vampire the two a blur of fangs and claws.

With one smooth motion Gerard drew and shot the vampire in the head. It fell off of Frank in one clumsy motion and Frank didn’t hesitate to sink a stake into the vampire’s chest before clumsily climbing to his feet wiping blood away from his mouth.

A vampire lunged at Mikey, Bob drew and fired a bolt piercing the vampire’s chest as it dropped dead (again) to the ground and a silence reigned over the room for a long moment. Peering at the corpse on the floor Gerard totalled twelve which with the eight downstairs probably was equal what they should have been expecting.

“All clear?”

Ray asked still in the threshold as the sun crept faintly through the windows and highlighted the blood on everyone, if Gerard licked his lips, he knew he would taste it; and vampire blood was nasty. James turned away from the headless corpse at his feet as Mikey straightened, Bob tucked his crossbow against his side, and Frank leaned against the wall picking at a wound like a literal kid.

For a moment there was the silence of expectation like maybe things had been too easy even with the bloodshed and the number of vampires. It made Gerard’s skin itched as he glanced around the room only to watch as Frank straightened and cocked his head to the side. It was the smell of sulfur that tipped him off.

Before anyone could move the window near Mikey and Bob shattered in a spray of blinding glass that threw the light of the sun. Gerard moved. It was an unconscious thought to move towards Mikey as the demon barrelled towards Bob and Mikey too fast with the glint of a dagger in his hands. Too fast. Too. Fast.

Time seemed to slow down, dripping out like an IV line as the demon drew closer and Mikey hastily reached for his gun all of them knowing it would be too late. Gerard couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel as he moved forward and was forced to watch.

Frank let out a pained noise as the demon’s dagger drove itself into his gut and Gerard’s palm settled on the back of the demon’s head, a fork in a plug as white light swallowed the room with a crack like thunder.

When the light had died away there was no corpse on the ground, just ash and Frank toppling backwards. Mikey moved quickly, always the first to react and caught Frank under the arm as he questioned carefully, “This shouldn’t be deadly right?”

“Hopefully not.”

Frank replied with a wheeze. Gerard shook out the stinging sensation in his hands and snapped out, “We need to leave now. If we can get to the pub it should be safe there for a little while.”

Bob and James nodded bursting into action and heading down the stairs and out of the room. Gerard turned to Ray and tossed him the keys to the Trans Am with a small nod that encapsulated everything that needed to be said about that decision.

Striding forward across creaking floor boards, Gerard looped Frank’s arm over his shoulder and glancing once at Mikey they carefully manoeuvred their way out of the room and towards the stairs. Weakly Frank batted at his hand and Gerard tugged it away with a warning, “Hands off if you do that it’ll make it worse, wait till we can sterilize before you try to jumpstart your super healing or whatever.”

“Pretty sucky second date.”

Frank croaked in response blinking repeatedly and groaning as they jostled him down the stairs as carefully as possible. Gerard tucked a small grin away and responded, “I wasn’t aware we had a first date.”

“Wasn’t talking to you, talking to the other Way.”

“Of course.”

Gerard responded trying the muffle the laughter of an insane situation as they tugged Frank over the creaky floorboards, hopefully James was calling the police to tip them off as they moved, and out the front door.

Under the cover of night, the Trans AM glinted like moonlight or new fallen snow as Mikey and Gerard slid Frank carefully into the backseat, Iron Maiden already blasting through the speakers as Mikey settled on the seat with Frank leaning lopsided against him.

Gerard shut the car door and rounded towards the front seat as Bob’s 67 peeled out of the grass and onto the dirt road. He paused, like the moment before stepping on an eggshell and his head snapped up, past the farm and to the barn where a figure in a white dress and blood red hair stood, she smiled once and when Gerard blinked, she was gone.

He shivered and slipped into the front seat pressing his foot to the gas as reversed and pulled onto the dirt road. The house, in the rear-view mirror went up in flames, and Gerard supposed that dealt with the police call and the certain style of different hunters. Frank groaned in the backstreet and Gerard stopped considering the beauty of fire and focused on the road.

X

Fatality is like ghosts in snow

And you have no idea what you're up against

Because I've seen what they look like

Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This chapter took forever to write but I’m happy that it’s finally done. I honestly am so excited to write more of this fic. Frank finally showed up and will be getting a more in-depth character introduction in the next chapter. Also, if any of the geography is off, I’m not from the states (just a neighbour) so feel free to politely correct it if you see it. Also, sorry not sorry about Bert. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	3. On The Head of a Pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back with another chapter. In this one the plot is finally starting and certain celestial forces will be making an appearance, also Fall Out Boy which is awesome. Also, in this chapter and here on out we’re diving into some different perspectives, currently it’s just been Gerard but be prepared for others. Read on and enjoy!

X

Mama, we all go to hell

Mama, we all go to hell

It's really quite pleasant

Except for the smell

Mama, we all go to hell

X

Gerard jerked away to the sound of a loud clatter, limbs flailing as he tried to blink sleep from his eyes and swallow that weird dry mouth taste of sleep. Blinking through a curtain of hair he peered at the low bed bathed in the half light of what was probably early evening. Gerard continued to peer at the empty bed and blinked a few more times for good measure in that fuzzy sleep space where everything took a while to put together.

He burst to his feet a second later with the feeling of a lightbulb switching on overhead as Gerard clumsily ambled around the bed and stared down at the other side where a vampire appeared tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets like a butterfly trying to escape its cocoon. Frank groaned loudly and one hand clawed weakly at the floor before that light switched on again above his head and Gerard crouched to his feet and picked carefully at the blankets strangling Frank like one might pick at the bandages on a mummy.

A few minutes later, or what could have been an hour, Frank was freed of the bedding scowling at the mess on either side of him with a ridiculous case of bed head that was only made worse by the rough edges of his mohawk. Gerard stared at Frank for a long moment laughter curling the edges of his lips as he tried to tamp it down mostly unsuccessfully before with a shake of his head Gerard offered his hand.

Carefully, Gerard helped Frank back onto the bed, watching his tender movements as he favoured his left side and winced in pain. Cringing in sympathy Gerard with a flourish picked up a blanket and with a flap like rolling out a carpet spread it over Frank, who grinned in thanks even as he eyed the blankets still piled in a mountain on the floor dubiously.

“So, what did I miss?”

Frank questioned with a quirk of his lips that gave him a totally cocky expression, Gerard would probably also describe it as mischievous if he had the brain power. Blinking a few times as he processed the words Gerard picked at the new tear in his jeans; he had no idea where it had come from.

“You remember getting stabbed?”

Gerard decided to begin with because sometimes the brain did weird things when trauma happened and once Mikey had woken up and thought he was a solider in World War Two so it was better to be safe. Frank nodded eyes very hazel in the half-light peaking through the blinds, like looking through a still lake into the reeds below. Frank, in the pale light looked very different to the Frank from the bar, Gerard could make out the tattoos on his knuckles curling up his elbows and probably everywhere else, see how thin he was like a 2d print out, see the messy edges of his mohawk and a piercing on his lip; he really wanted to draw Frank.

Gerard’s mind refocused on that night and his fingers clenched for a moment as he remembered everything, how close they had been to losing Mikey; how close he had been.

Maybe Mikey would have been able to stop the demon with his psychic powers, maybe he would only be able to move him a few inches and still receive a critical injury, been disabled for the rest of his life or dead. The point remained that Mikey could have been gone and Gerard wasn’t sure what he would have done. It wouldn’t have been like losing an arm, or even a leg to stand on where you could still function, where you could move on, losing Mikey would have been like losing the other half of his heart, like cutting himself in half.

Frank had saved Mikey.

“Gerard?”

Frank questioned soft and tender like he was speaking to a child, like he was concerned. Gerard blinked and realised his eyes were burning, tears trailing down his cheeks and that familiar tightness in his chest like a panic attack or a particularly ugly cry. Okay and maybe Gerard hadn’t really taken the time to process everything yet, and maybe it wasn’t just Mikey, but the ceaseless and too easy killing, or the yellow eyed demon, or the situation; could have been any of the above it was all a little overwhelming.

Gerard coughed out a rough laugh and wiped at his eyes wishing kind of desperately for Ray (who gave great hugs) or Mikey as he straightened and with a smile that wouldn’t sit quite right and said, “Sorry, it’s just uh. Thanks Frank.”

Frank looked like he was going to push, demand an answer from Gerard something to explain why Gerard had been crying but the expression slipped away and instead Frank lifted his shirt up and peered at the bandages with a wince. Shaking away the lingering dredges of emotion, kind of like wet paper in that it was impossible to do, Gerard replied, “We dealt with the remaining vampires and exited the house, I should probably let you know that as we were leaving I saw a demon, probably upper hierarchy, by the house. Anyways we took you to the pub because it was the closest place, we could patch you up. We’re still there now, in the back rooms, the others are helping Travis or shopping I think?”

Frank nodded his expression curious as he peered around the room. It was pretty small, but then again most of the back rooms were, however they were furnished nice enough all Ikea furniture and an overabundance of blankets that came from one of the hunter groups that liked to knit in the next state over. It was homey enough and as long as you didn’t walk around at night you wouldn’t see Gabe naked.

“How are you feeling?”

Gerard asked rubbing at his eyes and pulling at his jacket until it wasn’t crunched up in certain places; Travis had pointed them to a dry cleaner who didn’t ask questions but Gerard was certain _that_ amount of blood never came out. Frank looked like he was about to petulantly respond with an answer deserving of a teenager before he looked down at his chest and carefully peeled back the bandages James had put on with a bit of grumbling about the differences between vampire and human biology; Gerard had just done the blessing thing which always seemed to help.

The wound, which had been a gaping mess that had needed stitches and way too much disinfectant to be healthy to anyone human was now an inflamed scar, the skin red and puffy with infection that would hopefully go away in the next few days. Frank winced at the sight of the wound and poked gently at it, cursing and drawing his hand back as if he had just touched a live wire.

“Hurts like a bitch but should be fine unless there was something on the blade.”

“You can ask Mikey I think he’s been studying it, said something about runes on it.”

Gerard replied with a shrug and carefully rolled his neck, sitting in a bedside chair was never comfortable. Frank nodded and settled back into the mattress in a boneless slump; Gerard couldn’t blame him. Frank twitched slightly and questioned, “Did we find anything out about the seals the demons mentioned?”

“Mikey and James have both been researching, Ray talked to some of his contacts and Bob met an old friend, so far all we have is Revelations.”

“Just the Bible totally not cryptic and a little out-dated.”

Frank replied with a what Gerard would probably classify as a bitchy expression. Snorting Gerard grinned and replied, “Only by a couple of thousand years or so.”

A knock on the door interrupted Frank’s stoner giggle and popped the weird bubble of comfort that had settled around the two of them. It was kind of weird how easily they clicked with Frank; it was probably the shared love of horror movies.

The door swung open with a click and Mikey stepped inside the small room. Frank looked up and kind of beamed, like a puppy, when he saw Mikey, who did the equivalent all bright eyes and a grin. It was adorable. Or it would have been if it wasn’t Gerard’s brother because he was protective and no one was allowed to hurt his brother. Ever. He wondered how to reformat the shovel talk for a vampire.

“Gee?”

“Hmm?”

Gerard replied distractedly as he determinedly stared at the piece of modern art on the walls, it was yellow, a queasy sort of yellow and Gerard was certain he didn’t like it for that reason and not the weird too fake smile part. Modern art was fine in general just as long as it wasn’t being sold for a crazy ridiculous amount.

“There’s a fresh pot of coffee brewing. Gabe didn’t touch it.”

Mikey said casually as if he was just informing Gerard of the heavenly existence of coffee. Gerard glanced between Frank and Mikey with squinted eyes for a long moment before with a shake of his head Gerard heaved himself out of the uncomfortable wooden chair (which Gabe had probably bought on purpose) and paused at the doorway. He felt like his dad suddenly or like they were in a sitcom and the laugh track was about to play.

“You both better be out in twenty minutes for dinner, Frank hasn’t met Gabe or Travis.”

“Do you really wish to inflict Gabe on Frank?”

Mikey questioned with what was definitely a petulant frown hidden behind pressed lips and the tilt of his head; he could almost hear Mikey whining in his head. Gerard grinned bloodthirsty and wild as he responded, “Of course. And don’t worry Frank we have blood. Bye stay pg.”

The door shut with a click to what Gerard was certain was Frank’s surprised squawk, the sound high and loud reverberating through the doorway as Gerard paused against the wood panelling and tipped his head back breathing in for a moment. His eyes still felt sore and his chest tight but there was a grin curling its way onto his features as he pushed away from the doorway and Mikey’s annoyed prodding.

Heading into the living room Gerard could hear the faint sound of the pub bustling with the dinner hour through the hallway as he glanced around the room. The living room was nice, most of it looked like it had been salvaged from a garbage dump in the eighties with walls that were blindingly blue in a way that was only made bearable by the furniture; what had once been couches splashed black with fabric and a floral pattern attempting to shine through. The walls were littered with band posters and movies from the 90’s and the lights were a golden yellow that captured the room like a polaroid picture.

Ray was curled into one of the arm chairs, he looked tiny which was a strange adjective to describe Ray and comfortable. Bob was settled on one of the couches watching the football(?) game with the apathetic expression of a dad after a birthday party. James was reading beside Bob tapping out something with his fingers on his thigh as he did so.

“Coffee?”

Gerard questioned as he stepped into the room. Ray raised his head and with a fond grin tipped his head in the direction of the kitchen. Gerard nodded in thanks and picked his way around furniture edges and James sprawled feet like an obstacle course until he reached the coffee. For a moment, Gerard just starred at the dark black liquid already tasting the coffee. Shaking his head Gerard grabbed one of the ceramic mugs, with a strange picture on it that Gabe had definitely spotted at an antique store, and poured the coffee into the mug, regretting only a moment later not checking the inside of the mug. With a shrug, Gerard curled his fingers around the mug and tromped back to the living room.

“You left the kiddos without adult supervision?”

James questioned as Gerard settled on an empty couch and sipped at his coffee. The question took a few moments to register before Gerard nodded and replied, “Technically Frank could be over fifty. But my point is that I’m timing them, they have seven minutes left.”

“Seven minutes in heaven.”

Bob responded with a half grin before his attention vacantly returned to the tv. James squished his lips together like he was considering Gerard’s point before with tilt back and forth of his head he replied, “I doubt it. Hey Ray how long has Fun Ghoul been in the community according to your supernatural sources?”

Ray looked up from what he was reading, a comic book, and absently replied, “The name only popped up a few years ago as far as I’m aware, but you could you know always ask him yourself.”

“That’s boring, where’s the speculation, the mystery.”

James replied with a grin as Gerard nodded and sipped at his coffee wishing there was a Starbucks nearby or maybe a bed he could sleep on. It had been a nice lull to stay at the pub but the peace had been tempered by the knowledge that Frank was injured and the demon’s eyes haunting his dreams; nothing big.

The door to the pub creaked open and a moment later Travis appeared he was still in uniform but considering the uniform was a t-shirt and jeans he didn’t look to bad, just tired. With a flourish he set a large cardboard box on the table and announced, “Voila dinner.”

James made a small cheering sound as Travis slumped into the couch and another door creaked open. The sound of footsteps echoed for a moment before Mikey entered the room staring everyone down with hard eyes from behind his glasses daring someone to comment. Frank followed slowly behind, favouring his left side as he crashed into the couch with a sigh and Mikey settled behind him.

“So, Frank how old are you?”

“Oh my god James you can’t just ask vampires how old they are.”

Ray responded with a roll of his eyes as Travis quirked a brow at Frank and Bob muffled a grin into his sleeve. James opened his mouth to respond puffing out his chest like he was gearing up for a fight he might actually lose when Frank grinned all spikes and replied, “I’m like twenty-four now? I think. Don’t really need to keep track anymore you know.”

James’ expression turned triumphant as he tipped his nose up at Gerard who promptly bared his teeth and promised revenge of some form, probably replacing one of his books he liked to show around with porn or a children’s book.

“Glad to see you awake.”

Ray said uncoiling slightly to turn towards Frank, who grinned and replied, “Nice to not be sleeping beauty anymore.”

Gerard grinned and poked at his brother with the mental image of sleeping beauty being kissed by the prince and a diagram of arrows. Mikey blushed faintly and frowned poking back at him with the point that technically Gerard was the prince. Gerard just grinned when Mikey realised the implication of what he had suggested and frowned further.

“There’s uh dinner if you guys would like?”

Travis said with a small shrug and pushed open the cardboard box releasing a heavenly chorus of smells. The Pub’s cooking was well known in the hunter community; and for a good reason rather than bad. Gerard’s mouth watered as he leaned forward slightly fingers still wrapped around the mug to peer into the box. Inside were a variety of takeout containers stacked onto each other with different words written on top in red marker.

The door to the pub opened again and Gabe sauntered in halting the investigation of food as he carried a mug in his hand and a grin on his face. Beaming proudly when Gabe spotted Frank, he shoved the cup towards him with an expression kind of like a puppy bringing their owner a stick.

“Thanks?”

Frank said taking the proffered mug with a curious expression as he stared at the contents, which Gerard could see contained a dark red liquid. Gabe peered into the cup before he visibly brightened and added, “Don’t worry it’s deer blood. I have a few vegan vampire friends, they said they try to drink substitutes but I really didn’t understand anything they said other than animal blood is okay. And we got this blood from the butcher so its fine.”

“Gabe.”

Travis said in a somewhat resigned tone. Gabe whirled around his expression softening ever so slightly as he tilted his head. Travis jerked his head at the couch and said, “Sit down.”

Gabe sat down.

“There’s food in the boxes you guys can eat whatever feel free to dig in.”

Travis explained with a small quirk of his lips. Like a gong had been rung the hoard of hunters descended on the poor undefended cardboard box. Gerard watched with casual eyes and leaned back on the couch content with the knowledge that Mikey owed him and therefore would probably share whatever he didn’t eat; and they liked all the same stuff.

Gerard’s phone began to ring. Amidst the cacophony of the take out boxes being unpacked and the almost unfamiliar ringtone it took Gerard a few moments to realise what exactly was making that sound. Digging through the pockets of his jacket, Gerard rose to his feet and upon finding his phone waved it once at everyone as an answer and stepped into the hallway pressing the button to answer.

“Hello?”

“Gerard?”

A female voice sounded over the line and Gerard attempted to cycle through who exactly had a female voice that sounded like that before with a shrug he replied, “Yes, it’s Gerard who is this?”

“It’s Kitty, from the Mindless gang.”

“You’re using Lynz’s phone, right?”

“Yes, Lynz is actually the reason I’m calling.”

Kitty said and there was none of the playfulness before as a stone dropped into his chest sinking all the way through to his feet as his mind pleaded _not another one_. Sucking in a harsh breath Gerard dug his fingers into his jeans, recalling briefly Brian’s words a few weeks ago, and replied, “Okay tell me what’s going on.”

There was the sound of shuffling, a crash that Gerard knew was shattering glass and then silence before Kitty spoke again, “It started on this hunt right, it was just a typical hunt you know? First, we thought it was a ghost but it turned out to be a demon, we exorcised the demon and everything was fine. But that night Lynz had like a seizure and she was speaking this language that none of us could understand but it sounded like whatever Mikey does when he’s decoding that book you guys found right. She seemed like she was fine the next day but then she had another seizure again and it’s like she’s been speaking in code, writing and drawing like crazy, we haven’t taken another case cause we don’t know what’s going on and Brian couldn’t figure it out and said to go to you and I’m fucking scared Gerard.”

“Hey, hey it’s okay Kitty, we’ll figure this out. Are you guys still in New York?”

Gerard reassured his voice soft like when he was speaking to children. A part of him breathed out in relief that Lynz wasn’t gone while the rest of him felt frozen his mind trying to figure out what could be happening to his friend.

“Yeah, yeah in the same place as the last time you visited.”

“Okay, I’ll leave tonight and I’ll hopefully be there by tomorrow or the next day. Everything’s going to be okay Kitty.”

“Thank you so much Gerard. Will Mikey be coming?”

“Expect one other person but it might not be Mikey.”

Gerard said glancing down the hall and into the living room where he could see Mikey and Frank speaking softly to each other, where he could see James yawning and Bob frowning at the tv. He couldn’t see Ray, cut off by the doorway but a part of wished he could.

“Okay.”

“Kitty call me if anything changes.”

“I will.”

“We’ll see you soon I promise.”

Promises were dangerous things. The line beeped and went silent, Gerard pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the phone sitting in his palm for a long moment before with a sigh he tucked his phone away.

Straightening his shoulders Gerard re-entered the living room and dropped onto the couch ignoring the sudden silence for a long minute as Mikey handed him a plate loaded with a pot pie of some kind, beans, bread, and coleslaw. Glancing up from the plate Gerard looked first to Gabe and Travis before stating, “I need to leave tonight the Mindless gang need my help with something.”

They nodded expressions tight in understanding and that of a forced bystander who wanted to protest. Gerard turned to Mikey and Frank and pursed his lips staring for a long minute before stating, “I think it would be best Mikey if you stay with Frank while he recovers and we can meet up afterwards.”

Mikey protested loudly in his mind, their pact to stay together at the forefront of their argument. Gerard tilted his head slightly; he knew but right now they couldn’t leave Frank alone because they owed him a life debt and Lynz needed Gerard. It was only New York he would be fine; he would take someone else with him, they would meet at the pub or the bar. They still had their cellphones.

With a frown Mikey accepted it, the expression on his face cold as he looked away. Gerard’s stomach twisted and even with all the reasons he had given why separating was an okay idea his skin itched at the thought and it felt like his bones had turned to water. They shouldn’t ever be separated.

“Do you need a partner then?”

James asked in that tone that meant he was not so much volunteering as asking the right question. Gerard nodded and twisted his fork through the coleslaw he didn’t quite feel hungry anymore but knew he needed to eat regardless; there was a long drive up ahead.

“I’ll go with you.”

Ray said quietly. Gerard turned with wide eyes because the unspoken agreement had been; they would let Ray return to his cabin in the woods if he wanted to after this case. Instead, he was going with Gerard, it made something in his chest warm as he smiled at Ray and replied, “Thanks.”

“Okay now that the depressing serious business is over can we talk about the really important elephant in the room. None of you have commented on my haircut.”

Gabe said with a grin that was all teeth. Travis shook his head and punched Gabe on the arm earning a squawk of protest as the heavy aura dissipated like clouds in a summer storm. Gerard grinned the expression strained as he stuck a fork into the beans. His chest was still tight and he felt like there was something attached to his ankle dragging him down the road burning road rash onto his sides. The food was probably delicious but he couldn’t taste anything. They would just have to hope.

X

The wash of light spread over the interior of the car as the truck going in the opposite direction passed by with that thrum of wheels over concrete. Gerard blinked the bright light out of his eyes and adjusted his hands on the steering wheel as the first touches of dawn began to touch the horizon on the right of the car, flourishing across the dark wheat fields in gentle strokes of purples and blues.

He glanced to the side. Ray was curled up in the front seat, his curls spilling over his shoulders as his arms crossed over his chest cradling a book with careful fingers. In the weird half-light of the morning he was beautiful, all sharp angles, the broad slant of his noise, the softness of his lips where they hung open ever so slightly.

Glancing at the road Gerard reached over and carefully brushed a lock of hair away from Ray’s forehead murmuring a quiet, “Missed you,” to the silence and the faint trickling sound of the radio.

Rolling his shoulders Gerard took a sip of cold coffee from the thermostat and with a sharp inhale focused his eyes on the road, on the sign proudly proclaiming, “Welcome to New York.”

A prayer rested on his tongue as they passed the sign.

X

“How’s my favourite Mikey Way?”

Brian asked cheerfully as if he wasn’t calling at three in the morning. Mikey made a vague noise of acknowledgement into the phone pressed to his ear as he fumbled for his glasses for a long moment at the small nightstand, he touched the clock, a bottle of water, and a watch before he realised his glasses were on his nose. Gerard would have nagged him about that.

“I’m the only Mikey Way you know Brian.”

He responded groggily and slightly annoyed as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced around the room lost for a strange moment in the play of shadows and the furniture. It clicked in his mind that he wasn’t in a motel or even in Ray’s spare room, but in the pub. And Gerard was gone.

“It’s three am over here by the way.”

“Oh, I know, we just closed the bar an hour or so. Are James and Bob coming back soon, I could use the help you know.”

“You’re a bastard Schechter, you know that? And fucking ask James and Bob yourself.”

“Rude.”

Brian replied with what was definitely laughter in his voice. Mikey frowned and pulled the phone away from his face to stare at the screen, almost blue but not quite in the darkness, before he pressed it to his ear again.

“Why are you calling Brian?”

Mikey asked rubbing his fingers over the quilt on the bed, feeling the texture of whatever quilts were made of as he drew his knees to his chest and stared at the wall. He wished he could feel Gerard in his mind; it was like the top of a water bottle and now that it was gone everything felt like it was spilling out uncontained, uncontrollable but also free.

Brian made a vague sound and for a moment there was a clatter and the sound of yelling, the click of a door and then Brian’s breathing fanning quietly out through the phone. Mikey’s fingers curled around the phone as he glanced at the door.

“The new guy might just get run out with pitchforks again.”

Brian commented casually as if the whole three am conversation wasn’t at all strange. Mikey huffed a laugh and waited knowing Brian was working up to it; for Mikey’s or his own sake Mikey wasn’t sure.

“I’ve been looking into the stuff you sent me. So far, I think I’ve found one match to the ones on the dagger but my advice is to hold onto it, keep it close. But that’s not why I called. A few of the hunters have been murmuring about something going down in Illinois, Chicago, something particularly demonic. Normally I’d send you and Gerard with the whole smiting thing but Gerard’s with Lynz. So, the choice is yours Mikey Way if you want to check it out. If you do, I’ll forward the message to Gerard and you can meet there. I think whatever’s going on in Chicago is tied to the whole Seals, Revelations maybe an Apocalypse thing.”

Mikey blinked and carefully slipped out of bed, wincing at the press of cold feet on the floor he walked over to the dresser and picked up the dagger. In the faint moonlight it didn’t look like a blade that had almost killed him, the runes were dark and barely noticeable, it was cold as ice in his hands.

“Do you know anything about what’s going on there Brian?”

Mikey asked running his thumb over the blade careful not to push and break skin. Brian cursed under his breath at something, maybe raccoons from his murmuring, and there was the opening and closing of a door before the sound of paper rustling crossed the phone.

“Maybe, something about miracles like a Crossroad deal, but also omens but like Good Omens if you get what I mean.”

“What like flowers growing and all that shit.”

“Kind of. I don’t know Mikey this whole situation rubs me the wrong way, but you’re one of the only hunters who has experience with the more occult stuff.”

Brian said and he sounded tired, like Atlas had dumped the weight of the world on his shoulders. Mikey placed the dagger on the table and rubbed at his shoulders for a moment as he considered the case. There was next to no information, definitely forces of a higher power, and maybe the apocalypse. But there was also no one else and Mikey’s skin itched sitting, waiting, wondering if Gerard would even come home.

“Just investigating?”

“Just investigating Mikey Way, otherwise your brother would kill me.”

“Gerard would, and he wouldn’t hesitate.”

Brian laughed short and choppy like it had been released unexpectedly. Mikey inhaled and glancing at the dagger once more he answered, “I’ll do it.”

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re a star Mikey Way.”

“You’re the first Brian.”

Mikey responded hearing the relief in Brian’s voice and feeling that it was the right decision even if another part of him was vehemently shaking its head. There was the sound of shuffling and a creak before Brian’s voice reappeared, “I’ll send you what information I can Mikey Way, get back to sleep.”

“Night Brian.”

Mikey responded and pulled the phone away from his ear pressing the end call button as staring at the background of his phone, a picture of Gerard being a dork, for a long moment before he flipped the phone shut.

He turned and glanced at the bed, the covers looked inviting and Mikey could feel the weight of sleep pressing on his eyelids, a yawn building in his throat. But his mind was buzzing like a beehive with a weird mutant queen bee piloting everything and there were storm clouds on the horizon that only spoke of nightmares.

Mikey stepped quietly into the hallway and tilted his head hearing the faint sound of the television running in the distance and a light in the living room he turned in the opposite direction down the long hallway and began to walk. Eventually, Mikey came to a door, it was like the back door of a restaurant all smooth finish with the glow of a red exit sign above. Mikey pulled his sweater tighter to his body and mentally pushed the door open and prayed some invisible alarm wouldn’t start shrilly screaming.

He paused on the threshold for a moment before with the sound of silence he stepped out onto a concrete step. Blindly in the sudden enveloping darkness Mikey took another step and as a cloud lazily moved overhead revealing the moon stared at his surroundings. The back of the pub was a parking lot with what Mikey guessed was extra parking, the yellow lines empty and stark against the concrete. There were little logs of concrete in the front of the parking lot; probably to prevent certain incidents.

Mikey blinked and tilted his head as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he noticed a dark shadow with two white eyes sitting on one of the concrete blocks. For a moment Mikey’s heart froze in his chest and his fingers slipped towards the dagger tucked into his belt.

The shadow turned and Mikey caught a glimpse of the light of a cigarette illuminating pale fangs and pale skin. Mikey’s shoulders settled slightly as he crossed the pavement his feet loud on the pavement and cold beneath his slippers.

Frank tilted his head at the sound of footsteps and turned to face Mikey, his eyes, in the darkness, looked like acid, yellow and sour. Smoke filled the air as Frank puffed out a breath of air and Mikey stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Good morning.”

Frank said conversationally to the buzz of cicada and the chill of the night. Mikey nodded and settled onto the concrete beside Frank withholding a hiss at the cold stone as he held out a hand. Frank placed the cigarette in Mikey’s fingers and watched with keen eyes as Mikey brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply. Grinning at Frank Mikey shaped his lips and blew out the smoke before passing the cigarette back.

“A bit early for you to be up Frank?”

“I could say the same for you Mikey Way. Vampires don’t need as much as sleep as humans and really it’s just not the same without a decorated and varnished coffin.”

Mikey grinned and shook his head slightly passing his tongue over his teeth and tasting the cigarette, a different brand from the ones Gerard usually bought or Mikey won at the tables. Frank turned slightly on the concrete, not in the least affected by the cold, and questioned, “What about you Mikey Way why are you awake so early?”

“Brian called.”

“Schefter?”

“Know him?”

Mikey asked with a quirk of his brow rubbing his fingers against his pajama pants and then over his arms. Frank watched the motion with a strange expression that could have been nostalgia. With a shake like water off a dog Frank shook his hands slightly and replied, “Kind of. He’s a bit infamous. What was the call for?”

Frank was too easy to trust. Running his fingers over the dagger a part of Mikey knew that maybe it wasn’t just him, that something clicked with Frank like that one friend in high school or someone you had once known. He shouldn’t be telling Frank anything. They should send Frank on his way as soon as he’s healed. Mikey maybe doesn’t necessarily want Frank to go.

“He said there’s been word about some omens in Chicago that he wants me to check out. Might have to do with the Apocalypse.”

Mikey replied tucking the knife away as he took the proffered cigarette from Frank and inhaled his eyes sweeping over the empty parking lot, feeling the chill air prickling over his skin, he could see a squirrel moving through the trees. Frank tilted his head to stare at Mikey with squinted eyes and pressed lips.

“Are you going alone?”

“Would have gone with Gerard. Bob and James need to head back so they can finish their research start spreading the word.”

Mikey finished with a shrug. He had done solo hunts for a bit, when Gerard had been at school for a little bit. It hadn’t been the worse and usually Geoff had been nearby. The point was that Mikey would be perfectly fine on his own and everyone could calm down (or they could if they ignored how in sync the Way brothers were).

Frank frowned, his fangs pressing slightly into his lower lip and right up against his lip piercing. In the darkness of the parking lot Frank was all dark hair, pale skin, and wide eyes he looked like a vampire, moreover he looked like a carved sculpture the kind you see and wish to run your fingers over for their perfection.

“So alone with possibly demonic forces?”

Mikey shrugged and nodded handing the cigarette back to Frank as he blew out smoke like a dragon. He could deal with demons. Frank looked at his hands for a long moment a heavy silence hovering over the two of them settling like dirt into the grave before Frank lifted his chin and said, “I could come with you.”

“Your wound.”

Mikey protested logically tilting his head at Frank’s side. The vampire turned, almost a blur for how fast the movement was and replied, “It’s fine, almost completely healed,” Mikey raised one dubious eyebrow, “Look, here.”

Frank said with a huff and lifted up his shirt with one hand and grabbed Mikey’s hand pulling it gently with a loose grip towards his side where he paused and let go of his hand. Mikey glanced into Frank’s eyes, something stretching between them like yarn being knit together as he gently pressed his fingers to where the wound had been, the one that would have killed him; he knew that with the same certainty that he would never tell Gerard.

“Jersey boys stick together Mikey Way and besides I have an interest in your life now, like a bank interest.”

Frank said with a grin that seemed to glow in the darkness around them, Mikey stared into Frank’s eyes for a long moment, the energy of that smile seeming to transmit through the cool touch of Frank’s skin as Mikey tucked his chin down and hid a grin.

“Are you sure? You could leave once you’re healed go back to whatever you were doing before Gerard kidnapped you.”

“What dive-bombing bars and helping the Vegan Vampire Support Vectors? Nah I’m good, rather help keep the world running.”

Mikey looked into Frank’s eyes for a long moment, trying to discern if this was really what Frank wanted and not something, he felt obligated to do. Looking into Frank’s eyes was like falling into bed after a long day.

“Okay you can come with me, but you have to explain that to Gabe.”

“That’s pretty cruel, have you no pity, Gerard already gave me the shovel talk but he dubbed it the ‘holy water, stakes, and garlic talk.’”

Frank said with a grin that was all teeth. Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother imagining and wishing he could flick him on the shoulder. Rolling his shoulder Mikey muffled a yawn into his arm and said quietly, “Time for bed. I’ll see you in the morning we’ll leave by twelve.”

“Night Mikey Way.”

“Night Frank.”

X

Mikey followed Gabe out of the pub with Frank trailing behind glancing up at the sign with a quirk of his eyes. It was almost quiet except for the jaunty tune Gabe was humming under his breath and the crunch of gravel beneath their feet. They rounded the corner of the pub and Gabe hopped forward a few steps towards the ugly green garage door which had one of those pin code locks.

Gabe glanced over his shoulder at Frank and Mikey standing awkwardly in the chill morning air and made a shooing motion with his hands; as if they were going to watch the pin and use it to break into his garage. Mikey turned to Frank with a roll of his eyes and caught Frank’s amused huff as he mimicked the motion.

He looked better in the morning light, not as sickly as he had been propped up in the bed with a mountain of blankets towering over him. Now, his mohawk had been retouched, probably by Bob, he was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, he looked good a smirk tugging at his lips and the tattoos on his hands stark in the washed-out light of everything like Frank was made to be sharp colours and lines.

The garage door creaked open with a long shuddering screech that was painful to hear. Mikey’s head whipped around as Gabe stood proudly in front of the garage with his arms spread out in front of him. Frank snorted beside Mikey and trading a look of mutual dread they walked forward into the garage with Gabe.

The inside of the garage was a mess, dust motes floated on the air, shelves piled high with old antique telephones, toys, posters, art and whatever else Gabe could get his grubby hands on lined the walls. There was a rack of tools on one end and further in the back Mikey was almost certain he could see an operating table in a cage. Creepy. But closest to the front of the garage was a large beaten up old car and a motorcycle.

Gabe walked past the beaten-up car patting it fondly on the hood before he paused in front of the motorcycle. It was a Harley, one of the older models with a seat that could probably fit two, a license plate hanging on by one bolt, and it was a dusty not-quite white.

“A hunter left this in my care before a case. He didn’t come back. It works well enough probably could use some more gas but should get you to Chicago fine.”

Gabe began kicking up the kick stand and walked the motorcycle forward a few feet before kicking it down again. Mikey stepped forward and ran his fingers over the bike, the handles, eyeing the gas line, the body of the motorcycle, the dashboard.

“Thanks Gabe.”

“Don’t mention it Mikey Way I still owe your brother for that Banshee.”

Mikey snorted at the memory and turned to Frank who was eyeing the bike with a grin that was all thrills. Gabe disappeared for a moment into his hoard of antique junk followed by the crashing sound of objects falling. Mikey idly observed a metal board with a Coca Cola add pressed into the front with a picture of a kid drinking the bottle with a huge grin, Mikey idly wondered if it was from a time when coke had still been in Coca Cola.

Gabe returned with a clatter and a hop over something lying on the ground to proudly thrust a helmet forward. It was white as well with the American flag on one side and a bunch of spiders crawling up the other side. The visor was a bit dusty and it was probably out of warranty but it would work.

“Can I just say how much I hate that helmet.”

Frank said side-eyeing the helmet with a frown as Mikey took it from Gabe with a nod and began to dust it off with the sleeve of his sweater. Gabe tilted his head and asked, “Feeling particularly unpatriotic today?”

“Nope just the spiders.”

Frank replied with a wince carefully glancing around the garage as if he had just realised how many there probably were in the antiques filled room. Gabe grinned with manic eyes and pretended to flick one off of Frank’s shoulder to the vampire’s horror. Mikey settled the helmet against his hip and glanced at the bike again waiting.

“Oh, by the way, Frank I wasn’t able to find another helmet. Will you be okay?”

Gabe asked with a tilt of his head the evil grin washed away as he glanced at the bike with dubious eyes. Frank grinned and replied, “Sure, I’ll just pretend I’m a bat squeak, squeak motherfuckers.”

“We’ll pick up a helmet on the way.”

Mikey responded evenly as Gabe interrupted, “Can vampires even turn into bats?”

“Some of the Romanian ones I think.”

Frank replied with a shrug as if his potential ability to shapeshift was no big deal. Mikey squinted at Frank for a moment before he turned to Gabe and said, “We’ll head out now if that’s okay?”

“Yeah yeah stay safe kiddos.”

Mikey glared at Gabe and adjusted his backpack and climbed onto the bike turning the key Gabe had handed him in the ignition. The bike started up with a purr that roared into a growl and Mikey grinned and turned to Frank as he tugged the helmet on. Frank waved in farewell to Gabe and climbed on behind Mikey, his arms wrapping around Mikey’s chest like a vice in a way that was only marginally better than the time he had taken Gerard out on his bike. He stoutly ignored how nice it felt.

With a wave of farewell to Gabe, who stepped back with a grin and an answering wave, Mikey kicked up the kickstand and with a pull of the throttle the bike rocketed out of the garage and onto the street. Frank whooped as Mikey pivoted the bike and headed west the wind whipping at his jacket as a grin slipped across his face.

X

The trailer park was one of the nicer ones, sure the trailers were all mostly off yellow, mud abounded the edges of the park, and rust dotted any piece of metal to be found. But it wasn’t necessarily bad, more than a few hunters had made their home in the trailer park over the years and the Mindless gang was just one of them.

Gerard breathed in the crisp cool air and the rows of trailers, some decorated with Christmas lights that drooped sadly from half rotted decks, others with limp lawn flamingos and twisted modern art. It was almost like being in Jersey and it settled something slightly in his chest as he glanced over his shoulder at Ray who was staring at the trailers with a small smile with the same kind of feeling.

It had been a while since Gerard or Ray had been in the trailer park, longer for Ray but the feeling was still the same, of the same area but different. Gerard peered at the numbers attached to the front of the trailers and down at the piece of paper in his hand where he had jotted everything down. Forty-three. Forty-four. Forty-Five.

Forty-six. Gerard tilted his head and paused in front of the trailer double checking the paper as Ray paused beside him and together they took in the trailer. It was the same size as the others, it was almost off white too if one ignored the stripes haphazardly slapped on the front of the trailer, the porch had been painted in a bright red that was now faded with two black lawn chairs settled there. On the front lawn, or what constituted as a lawn was a collection of small art sculptures and a kaleidoscope of broken glass.

Gerard glanced once at Ray and tried to encapsulate the strange feeling in his chest, like fog in the morning as you head to work. Ray quirked a brow and that was all Gerard needed as he inhaled softly and walked up to the front door.

There was a doorbell and when Gerard pressed the button there was the sound of a guitar riff blaring out from the speakers. Ray perked up and with a tilt of his head and a without moment of thought answered, “Metallica, Enter Sandman.”

The door creaked open and for a moment Gerard could see nothing like the gaping maw of a cave, but then Kitty stepped into frame, her dark brown hair was a frizzy mess around her head and she was wearing a large sweater with a skull emblazoned across the front. When she saw Gerard and Ray her face lit up, like the sun had finally appeared from behind the clouds and she squeaked happily, “Guys you’re here! Come on in, don’t mind the mess.”

“Hi Kitty.”

Ray greeted and Gerard waved slightly as Kitty stepped back from the door, pulling it open. Glancing over his shoulder one last time at the trailer park and the weak morning light Gerard stepped over the threshold and into the trailer. The first thing that hit Gerard was the scent of weed, alcohol, and cigarettes, Gerard wrinkled his nose and considered toeing off his shoes but wisely decided to keep them on.

Kitty was standing by the living room couch with a strained smile, picking at the fabric of her sweater as her eyes flickered to a closed door. Gerard glanced around the small room, on the walls there were band posters plastered everywhere and the furniture which had once been bright was now dull dingy colours. The whole room felt washed in yellow, like old white clothes, or the inside of a closet from the seventies.

“How have you been Kitty?”

Ray asked gently with a kind smile because Ray was the best at comforting someone. Kitty’s face softened slightly and she ran a hand over her arms for a moment before she replied, “It’s been tough. You know we don’t really have jobs other than hunting, that’s where Steve and Jimmy are right now. But I’m just really concerned for Lynz you know?”

“Yeah it can be tough.”

Ray replied with a smile and Gerard felt slightly awkward almost like a priest who was there for an exorcism. Kitty fluttered for a second like she was being pulled in three different directions before she settled and said, “I suppose it’s best to just go and see Lynz. Words can’t really encompass _Everything._ ”

Gerard nodded expression soft as Kitty turned and walked across the small room to the closed door, on the front of the door was a drawing of a Lego character stomping a city to rubble, a bunch of tape, and a drawing of the trailer park; Gerard appreciated the artistic intent.

The door opened with a squeak of unoiled hinges and Kitty held up one finger as she stepped inside. There was silence for a moment as Gerard’s fingers itched and he felt that faint buzzing in the back of his mind like a live wire. Ray glanced once at him, his eyes asking, “Are you okay?” Gerard crooked a grin and nodded.

Kitty stepped outside and turned to face the two of them with a serious expression as she said, “Lynz’s awake right now. So far, the best thing is no screaming and don’t try to reason with her it’s purposeless.”

Gerard nodded serious as stone (if stone could be serious) and followed Kitty inside. The room took up the latter half of one side of the trailer and contained two beds, band posters and art plastered over the walls, and clothing tossed on the ground in tiny heaps. On the floor in one corner was Lynz, her black hair was huddled around her face and she was drawing on something with fervent words spilling from her lips.

Kitty settled on the farthest bed and waited, anxiously gnawing at her lip. Gerard nodded once at Ray and padded softly to Lynz before settling on the ground in front of her. Up close he could dark purple under her eyes, the way her skin stretched over the bones of her face, and her chapped lips. She looked different from the confident hunter who had bent backwards and fired a round into a werewolf all red lipstick and a challenge.

“Lynz? Hey it’s me Gerard.”

He said softly and waited carefully. Lynz’s pencil slowed in its frantic movement across the paper and she tilted her head to the side for a moment before she blinked and looked up into Gerard’s eyes. Lynz’s eyes were two dark voids, like the bottom of a lake or the ocean with no light, they were almost entrancing but in the manner of the mouth of a cave one could not escape from.

“Gerard Way.”

She said quietly and strangely announcing each syllable as if they didn’t fit quite right in her mouth. Lynz blinked again and continued, “They’ve been speaking about you.”

“Who?”

“The voices.”

Lynz replied like something out of a bad thriller or horror movie. Gerard blinked and tilted his head pausing for a moment unsure how to proceed before he asked, “What have the voices been saying?”

She frowned her lips pursed and pulled out her sketchbook flipping it open first to a picture of the Trans Am parked in front of what appeared to be a cemetery. She mumbled something under breath and flipped to another sketch, this one was of a car on fire, whether it was the Trans Am Gerard couldn’t tell.

“They’re breaking the seals.”

“Who are?”

Gerard asked as Lynz flipped to another page this time of a road sign saying _Welcome to Salem_ , another page showing a great tree growing in Central Park. Lynz rubbed her fingers over the tree and said quietly, “The angels and the demons.”

Like lightning coursing through his veins Gerard sat up straighter suddenly chilled and wishing Mikey was there, he knew what it felt like, what it looked like. Running his fingers over the inside of his wrist Gerard asked, “Lynz are the voices inside your head angels?”

She looked up with wide eyes, dark, dark eyes, and nodded flipping to a different page in her notebook where Gerard could see a desert a solitary figure walking into the sun. Lynz shuddered and continued, “They’re looking for the Vessels Gerard Way.”

“Vessels?”

“For the Apocalypse.”

Lynz stated, the words falling like a boulder into water. Silence fell heavily onto the room as Ray sucked in a harsh breath behind Gerard and Kitty made a shocked sound. Gerard frowned something clicking at the back of his mind, a theory, maybe an answer. Inhaling and exhaling softly Gerard questioned, “Lynz can I hold your hand for a moment, I want to try something.”

She looked up from a drawing of a surgery room and stared at Gerard for a long moment her inky black eyes seemed to be reaching, pulling, tugging before after a long moment she held out her hand. Gerard nodded and with an exhale focused on the plug in the back of his mind on that feeling of electricity and ignoring the shake in his fingers he touched Lynz’s hand.

It was like a fuse blowing. Gerard hissed and shrunk back as Lynz curled into herself and the light above flickered. Gerard shook out his fingers feeling like he had stuck fifty forks in an electrical socket he peered at Lynz only distantly hearing Ray’s worried tone.

“Lynz do you remember where you were born?”

He asked the question felt like more than one answer falling restlessly from his lips. Lynz looked at him with big black eyes and opened her mouth only to frown and tilt her head studying the sketchbook in front of her for a long moment before she replied, “I don’t know.”

“Lynz I think I know what’s going on, but I need you to trust me okay?”

She stared at him with squinted eyes before she nodded once her fingers stained with graphite twittering restlessly over her legs. Gerard inhaled softly and leaned forward feeling the electricity in his mind catch like the moment before a storm as he pressed his forehead against hers.

For a moment nothing happened. And then everything happened. He could feel it, this tangible part of her that had been cut off but what remained was alive, vibrant, and connected to what had been. Oh. It was very similar to what Gerard had once held in his soul. Lynz was an angel.

Gerard fell back into Ray’s arms panting heavily as he stared up in the darkness at Ray’s golden eyes and the concerned twist of his lips. Pushing up weakly feeling like he had been sapped of energy like a lightning rod transmitting electricity from one thing to another Gerard blinked until the darkness resolved itself slightly. He could see Kitty beside Lynz holding her gently and the sketchbook on the ground between the four of them open to a drawing of a broken-down gas station.

Lynz blinked blearily at Gerard and croaked, “The voices, they’ve stopped…Did you find what you were looking for?”

He nodded and opened his mouth but closed it after a second as a heavy weight seemed to settle across his body, it was like those years before everything had evened out, when drinking had been his sleeping companion and darkness had found its vessel in his chest.

“You’re an angel Lynz,” She squinted like she thought he was delirious and Gerard continued, “No like a fallen angel, you ripped out your Grace.”

“Grace?”

Kitty asked with a tilt of her head sitting back slightly as Lynz tucked her knees to her chest, her eyes looked a bit clearer. Gerard nodded knowing he wasn’t quite making sense running his fingers still twitching and jumping over his jeans as he replied, “It’s like this energy angels’ posses that let them do miracles and stuff. It’s like their fuel I guess.”

“And Lynz lost hers?”

Kitty asked with something sad but still lost in her voice. Gerard shook his head and frowned rubbing at his forehead where he could feel a headache brewing as he answered, “Not necessarily, I-I don’t know everything but I think she chose to throw away her grace. I can’t tell you why. But I think some of the answers are in the sketchbook.”

Lynz handed her sketchbook to Kitty with a grumble and watched carefully as she flipped through the pages. Gerard slumped slightly and leaned against Ray feeling hollowed out and wanting the warm presence of Mikey’s mind, his blunt humour, sarcastic commentary; Ray was a very good substitute.

“This one.”

Lynz said suddenly placing the sketchbook down in the centre of the floor between the four of them. Gerard reached out tracing the trunk of the tree which he had seen before and replied, “This is in Central Park. The question is…”

“The question is if you want to get your Grace back Lynz.”

Ray finished for Gerard who attempted a grateful smile as he sagged against Ray’s side. Lynz looked at the tree she had drawn for a long few moments of silence and Gerard wondered if she was only seeing mistakes like he always did.

“I do. Or I think I do, I want answers.”

“Then we should go soon. The forces of Heaven and Hell- “

“Will not be pleased.”

Lynz finished with a frown as she staggered to her feet, in the darkness she was pale like a ghost but defiant, like a statue of a warrior and it stripped away the exhaustion tugging at his veins for a long moment. Inhaling Gerard rose to his feet and rolled his shoulders passing Lynz’s sketchbook to her he said quietly, “We should go sooner rather than later.”

Her eyes went distant as Kitty and Ray rose to their feet staring at the two of them with concerned eyes. Lynz’s fingers traces the spine of her sketchbook as she nodded and Gerard turned to Kitty and with a yawn stated, “Think you can meet us at Central Park tonight?”

Kitty frowned her face considering before she nodded and said, “If this will help Lynz then yes.”

“It should.”

Gerard replied even knowing that the words were a half-lie. Glancing once more at Lynz Gerard turned to Ray who nodded once in agreement and said, “We’ll see you there tonight, stay safe.”

“Always Way.”

Lynz responded with a grin that was familiar and had captured Gerard’s attention like the sun when he first saw it. Nodding in farewell Gerard let Ray steer him out of the trailer and out into the morning sunlight.

“I’m driving.”

Ray stated, fingers curling in the back of Gerard’s jacket. He didn’t even protest. Gerard nodded and stared at the rows of trailers sitting like cattle in a field as he whispered, “I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

X

Something's wrong, shut the light, heavy thoughts tonight

And they aren't of Snow White

Dreams of war, dreams of liars, dreams of dragons' fire

And of things that will bite, yeah

Metallica Enter Sandman

X

The roar of the motorcycle cut out as Mikey turned the key in the ignition and pressed the kickstand down, the sound of the motorcycle seemed to continue to echo off the city block bouncing and clattering off the walls. Frank slipped off of the motorcycle with a groan that Mikey felt deep in his bones, riding for five hours, sleeping for five, and riding for five more was not anything Mikey would qualify as fun.

Slipping off his helmet Mikey ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and lifted up the storage under the seat placing his helmet and Frank’s helmet under the seat as he rolled his shoulders. Frank rubbed his fingers over his arms and glanced at their surroundings with a tilt of his head. Mikey straightened and mimicked the motion; it was almost strange to be in a big city after so many small towns, there was something richer to a city more alive.

They were still on the outskirts of Chicago more in the suburbs than the actual city but Brian had suggested stopping at the bar, _Mr. Sandman_ first before heading inwards. Glancing away from the small shops across the street, a Fresh Co, Target, some boutique, and a restaurant Mikey glanced up at the bar.

It was centered in the middle of an intersection with a street on either side leading out of the suburbs, one went towards the highway and the other inwards. The bar itself was the dingy sort of bar one might expect to find on the side of the road, one that hosted countless bar fights and definitely had a shadier underbelly. The outside was done up with black paneling and a dark red wood that in the evening sun creeping towards the horizon seemed almost infernal.

“Creepy.”

Frank commented mildly as he passed a cigarette to Mikey rubbing his fingers together as they watched a man stumble drunkenly out of the doors, a gun holstered at his hip and a tattoo scaling his neck. Mikey nodded and inhaled felt the smoke settle into his lungs like fog in the city streets before he exhaled and passed the cigarette back to Frank, who puffed one more time and stubbed it into the ground.

“Any idea what we’re looking for?”

Frank asked idly as he picked at his fangs with the edge of a dagger he had snatched from Mikey. He shrugged and eyed the bar for a moment longer like it might move if you took your eyes off of it and replied, “Brian said there may be an informant who’s willing to talk if you have something to offer.”

“Do we have something to offer?”

Frank questioned with a raised brow and quirked lips, Mikey liked that about Frank, he was always down for anything. Mikey turned and without answering started to walk towards the door grinning at Frank’s annoyed huff as he followed behind.

The inside of the bar was already a cacophony of sound even early in the evening and Mikey could feel the stares like hot irons poking into his back as he walked through the bar with Frank beside him. The interior of the bar was similar to the exterior in that it carried on the red and black theme with red glass dividers over black wood booths and red vinyl tables, it felt like someone trying to adapt Dante’s Inferno into a restaurant chain accompanied by an appropriate amount of grime and dust in the corners and weathered furniture.

They settled in opposite sides of a booth with a view of the whole room. Mikey could see a pack of werewolves in one corner laughing rowdily and throwing back beers with the sloshed motions of far too potent drink. He could see a trio of vampires at one table staring at Frank with what Mikey could parse as wariness or interest before their eyes flickered to Mikey. He continued to look and idly let his eyes slide away from the dark red liquid in their cups to the fae in the corner, a glimmer hanging like gossamer over the booth so that Mikey only knew because of the sound ringing like a tuning fork through his mind.

“I think I understand why Brian suggested here.”

Frank said nonchalantly glancing around the room at the various supernatural beings inhabiting the bar. Mikey nodded and tilted his head towards the bar where a man was a pouring a drink with practiced efficiency. Frank glanced at the bar and stared for a moment longer before realisation washed over his features and he asked, “Anything to drink?”

“Coke if they have.”

Mikey replied and Frank snickered and nodded without questioning it which Mikey liked and turned towards the bar. Frank wasn’t an imposing guy at first sight, tiny and all bird bones glued together. But walking through the bar Mikey could see how he had become so known within the supernatural community; he walked like a predator.

Watching with half his attention as Frank spoke to the bartender with a cocky grin as the man, who appeared to be young and almost human, nodded along with an interested smile. Mikey’s gaze drifted to the rest of the bar, he could see more than a few supernatural beings tucked into the dark alcoves of the bar and it pressed slightly into his shoulders and hands an awareness of the danger like carbon monoxide in the air.

Frank returned a moment later carrying a can of coke in one hand, the bright red catching like freshly drawn blood in the low light of the bar, in Frank’s other hand was a glass filled with dark red blood. He settled the drinks on the table and slid into the booth like a kid might, all excited to be sitting on his own.

“So now we wait?”

Mikey nodded and sipped at the coke feeling the carbonated bite of the drink as the noise around them grew louder and the stares continued to stick between his shoulder blades. Frank nodded and sipped at his blood the thick liquid staining his teeth red as he grinned suddenly and said, “A stake out!”

Mikey grinned at the joke and tipped his can against Frank’s glass watching with feigned casualness as a ghoul stalked past the smell of death clinging like a second skin. They settled in silence and it felt like all their conversation had been exhausted the day before at the McDonalds they had stopped off at (salads were vegan right?) and they had talked about B movies, and comics for an hour.

It was almost a strange silence, awkward with the weight of knowing someone new but being unsure of what next to talk about, what boundaries to cross. Frank drew his fingers through the spirals of steam curling from the glass and questioned, “You grew up in Jersey right Mikey?”

“Yeah so did Ray. Bob’s actually from Chicago I think.”

Mikey replied with a shrug vaguely recalling Bob saying he needed to go and see his mom one time. Frank nodded and with a quirk of his lips replied, “Raised in Belville. You?”

“Same.”

Mikey replied with a tilt of his head at the almost strange coincidence of it all. Frank blinked eyes wide, like comically wide, for a moment before he grinned all teeth and fangs and replied, “Weird we never met huh? Probably saw each other at like malls and never realised.”

“Probably.”

Mikey replied with a nod, watching as the bartender spoke to a man with a thick mop of curly hair and tilted his head in their direction. Frank took a sip of his blood and curled his fingers around the glass for a moment before he stated in a subdued tone, “Then again I was always sick, in and out of the hospital all the time.”

He frowned in sympathy and when Frank noticed he swatted him on the arm and continued, “Hey it’s not like I was dying you know. It was just kinda chronic, decided to trade the iv needle for fangs instead.”

“Cause it cures illness?”

“Can’t get ill when you’re undead.”

Frank replied with a shrug and a grin that was half fragile. Mikey nodded and sipped at his coke watching as the man with curly hair walked past their table, grey-blue eyes locking with Mikey’s for a moment as the man nodded and slunk out the door.

“Wanna go for a smoke?”

Mikey asked pressing gently at Frank’s mind until he squinted his eyes and after a few moments he understood. With a visible nod he took a final sip of his blood and rose to his feet, he mimicked the motion knowing it was simply idiotic to drink his coke after leaving it unattended for more than a minute. Rising to his feet Mikey followed Frank through the maze of tables and chairs.

“I wish they would serve it in a mug. There’s nothing better than blood in a mug.”

“Why?”

Mikey asked genuinely curious as he walked around the purse of a witch seated in a booth with a few other witches, they almost looked like a group of moms getting drinks. Frank grinned bright and wide as he informed Mikey, “It retains heat better for one, but also like mugs are awesome you know with cool patterns and something to slip your fingers through.”

He considered the argument with a tilt of his head Ray had mugs in his cabin and they were he supposed better than glasses. Frank pushed the door open and with a dorky grin bowed like he was holding it open for a lady (it only reminded him slightly of Gerard). Swatting Frank he stepped through the door and into the chill night air where darkness had firmly settled in the suburban strip mall casting a sinister light on everything from the red glow of the Target sign to the empty streets.

Mikey led the way to a small section of the black paneling that was still within sight of the doors as his eyes swept around the parking lot searching. Frank lit up a cigarette, the red glowing like a real fire as he tucked away his lighter and passed the cigarette to Mikey.

He inhaled slowly and passed the cigarette back to Frank waiting quietly alert in the weird silence of the city as cars hurtled past the bar and the sound of music drifted from inside. His fingers curled around the dagger as he exhaled long and slow watching the smoke curl into the air.

“Mikey Way.

A voice slurred high and sharp for all for all the drawn-out vowels. Mikey turned slowly to face the man with the curly hair from the bar, up close Mikey could see the jut of his nose, the slant of his lips curled ever so slightly upwards, and in the neon glow of the lights above the door Mikey could see only two dark voids for eyes staring back.

“I hear you’ve been looking for information.”

Mikey nodded and pushed at Frank mentally to calm down and continue smoking his cigarette. Supernatural beings always got ruffled when another supernatural being managed to appear without warning, Gerard theorized it had something to do with supernatural senses and an ego.

“You know it’s going to cost you something?”

The demon asked with a tilt of his head and a smile that was all teeth. Mikey responded in kind feral and wild in a way that they tried to hide from society. The demon blinked once almost as if surprised before he grinned again and extended his hand, “You can call me Joe, Joe Trohman and it’ll be a pleasure to do business with you boys.”

Mikey nodded and reached out to shake the demon, Joe’s hand staring into the black eyes with a grin that was its own warning. If he pushed ever so slightly all Mikey could hear from the demon’s mind was the sharp sound of static, it was slightly disorienting but more so it was a testament to the danger the demon presented.

“What are you searching for Mikey Way?”

Joe asked for a moment sounding like a fortune teller in a tent on the side of the road. Mikey considered the small list he had made in his mind and taking the cigarette from Frank he inhaled once quickly before passing it back. Exhaling smoke Mikey tilted his head and asked, “The Seals for the Apocalypse how do they work.”

The demon tilted his head, black eyes staring at Mikey for a long moment before he smiled an unpleasant smile and responded, “The Apocalypse can only start when an innocent man in Hell is broken and tortures others. Which happened oh about a month or two ago. That was the whole jumpstart for the whole thing. Now there are sixty-six seals that need to be cracked.”

“Cliched.”

Frank commented with a puff of smoke and the demon’s eyes swung to Frank where a crooked grin slipped across his face distorting his features so that they appeared terrifyingly normal yet inhuman. Mikey ran his fingers over the runes on the dagger and questioned, “What happens when the seals are broken.”

“Lucifer, destroyer of worlds, the great devourer, and all that is released from the cage and he and Michael up there have their final battle which will induce the Apocalypse and the end of the world as we know it blah blah. Course, first the Horsemen have to be assembled and they need to find Vessels.”

“Vessels?”

Frank questioned as Joe shrugged and tilted his neck with a loud crack that could have been his neck breaking but hopefully wasn’t. The demon stared at Mikey for a long moment with wide eyes that were impossible to read before he replied, “They can’t just fight on earth without bodies, just like demons they gotta posses someone. Course they have True Vessels which are like meant to be, preordained by God, the whole shebang.”

The demon finished with a toss of his hands as if the impending Apocalypse was hardly worth his attention. Frowning Mikey stored the information away vaguely marking that he needed to call Brian as he asked, “How many seals have been cracked so far?”

“About thirty, or wait there’s another one, thirty-one.”

The demon said with a grin and what might have been teasing in his voice but could have been dead seriousness. Mikey nodded that meant that half the seals were almost cracked. They didn’t even know what the seals were. Which ones had been cracked. It was terrifying.

“Any more questions Mikey Way?”

Joe asked his leather jacket bathed in red light as he tilted his head, the motion strangely inhuman. Mikey considered it for a long moment, they knew about the seals now and the vessels to ask much more was risky and they had a lead now.

“No.”

The demon grinned and responded, “Payment?”

Mikey mentally cautioned Frank that it was okay as he leaned into the demon’s personal space the smell of sulfur like a fridge of rotten eggs as Mikey whispered in the demon’s ear and sealed the deal with a kiss on the cheek.

“Pleasure doing business with you boys.”

Joe said with a grin and dark, dark eyes as he turned and walked towards the bar disappearing inside the red glow of the doors. Mikey turned to Frank who had a strange expression on his face, lips squished together and brows furrowed as he asked, “Did you just sell your soul?”

“Nah. It’s not common knowledge but demons will bargain for other things.”

“Like what?”

Frank asked as Mikey began walking towards the bike, the bar had nothing else to offer tonight. Mikey shrugged and as he pulled up the storage replied, “Anything valuable enough, gossip, a potential victim, a lucrative investment, knowledge.”

“And what did you trade Mikey?”

Frank asked though the words were muffled as he tugged the helmet over his head. Mikey mimicked the motion and flipped his visor open pinning Frank with a grin he replied bluntly, “It’s a secret.”

Predictably, Frank whined as he settled behind Mikey on the bike, his arms two weights around his chest as Mikey kicked the kickstand up, turned the key, and pressed the ignition. Smiling with an exhaustion only belayed slightly by the thought of a motel Mikey roared out of the parking lot and down the street. The one leading into Chicago.

A bright white light enveloped the bike.

X

Central Park was not, contrary to popular belief, empty at night. Or at least to Gerard’s popular belief. Lanterns lined the walkways casting the green foliage into verdant shades and elongating the shadows so that they creeped into patches of light. There were parts of the park that were most definitely not safe to be in after dark but Gerard could see a couple a few feet away, heads tucked against one another, and there was a mother pushing a stroller and talking into her phone as a man, who was probably her husband, walked beside her.

Gerard glanced at Ray who was staring at the map they had picked up from one of the information centers. He glanced at the fountain still tinkling softly and accompanying the rattling sound of the wind blowing through the trees and wondered if it was the right fountain.

“Are you sure Kitty is- “

“Yes, Gerard it’ll be fine.”

Ray reassured quietly catching Gerard by the shoulders and turning him so he could look into Ray’s eyes. Gerard fucking loved Ray’s eyes, they were like fresh soil, the first pot of coffee, the chocolate bar melting on your fingers, and when they were golden, they were like the sun itself. Ray’s fingers were warm through the denim and Gerard almost wished he had worn another layer in the chill of the forest as he stared at Ray.

Gerard could probably stare for hours at Ray and not get board. Inhaling softly, Gerard shook away the thoughts slipping through his mind like wisps of smoke and stared at Ray for a moment longer before he let his eyes drop as he whispered, “Something’s going to happen tonight.”

“No plan ever survives the first encounter.”

Ray responded quietly, fingers brushing back and forth over Gerard’s arms before Ray stepped back and the sound of footsteps made themselves known. The whole atmosphere felt charged as Gerard glanced up from the paved path to see Kitty and Lynz walking towards them.

Lynz was bundled in a thick sweater and jacket, a long scarf flapping by her knees with every step, her eyes were dark and wide against her sclera as she swayed with each step. Kitty had her hair in pigtails, combat boots, and a peacoat jacket that looked killer on her.

“Sorry to interrupt boys.”

Kitty said with a grin and a wink seeming far happier than she had been when they had been in the trailer, like maybe hope had resurfaced after a long vacation. Lynz waved shortly in greeting fingers twitching restlessly against her side. Gerard smiled and waved back before looking to Ray who had unfolded the map again and was showing it to Kitty.

“I talked to the man at the information desk and he said the tree we’re looking for is probably past this fountain and closer to the north end. Gerard do you think we’ll know it when we see it?”

Ray asked with a small smile as he turned to Gerard. He considered the question for a moment pulling on memories buried in dust, like unsheathing a record from its packaging in your parents’ attic before he responded, “Grace is Creation, it’s literally what God used to like make the earth in a sense. The tree will definitely be noticeable.”

Lynz looked up at his words her eyes were clearer than they had been when they had first entered the trailer, but there was still a sense of being lost. Kitty and Ray bent over the map again drawing invisible lines with their fingers. Gerard glanced around the park slightly unsettled he felt like he was being watched those eyes in the old Scooby Doo shows staring at you out from the darkness.

“This way.”

Ray stated gathering Gerard’s attention he shouldered his backpack and followed Ray down the path, Kitty and Lynz trailing behind. They walked in a silence disturbed only by the rustle of leaves shaking in the wind and the sound of their own footsteps, it felt like they were walking towards a graveyard, towards a few open graves.

“Gerard you mentioned earlier that Heaven and Hell would be looking for Lynz’s Grace, why?”

Kitty questioned quietly glancing at the old man sitting on the park bench smoking a cigarette with wary eyes. Gerard glanced over his shoulder at Kitty and with a shiver ran his hands over his arms before he responded, “The Apocalypse is coming, Heaven needs all the soldiers and power it can get and Hell will take as much away as they can. It’s how they work mutual sabotage.”

“How do you know so much? I know you and Mikey have that book from your parents or whatever but…”

“But is it that detailed?”

Gerard finished and shook his head picking at his sleeves for a long moment as Ray glanced at him warmth and reassurance that he didn’t have to say anything. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair ignoring the shake in his fingers as he hesitantly replied, “When I was a young boy, I was possessed by an Angel.”

“What?”

Kitty questioned and her voice was shocked and almost aghast, Lynz beside her was staring at Gerard with wide eyes. He shook his head and with a shrug continued, “I didn’t know any better, when the Angel asked, I said yes.”

“What did they do?”

Kitty questioned as they passed a closed down food stall the sold bars of some kind and turned right; they were closer now he could feel it thrumming beneath his skin. Shutting away the blurry fog of memories Gerard replied, “Most of the time I wasn’t conscious, but from what I understand mostly Miracles and general good deeds.”

“Did you ever figure out why?”

Ray questioned softly in a manner that wasn’t invasive just curiosity. Gerard shook his head his fingers sliding over the gun tucked at his waist as he replied, “No, when I hit puberty the Angel left and I revoked consent.”

“Can you do that?”

“Technically yes.”

Gerard replied to Lynz’s question pausing as Ray stopped in front of him. The path had cut out beneath their feet a few minutes ago, leading into the thick growth of forest. In front of them rose a tree, it towered over the others with a trunk that appeared as thick as an elephant or perhaps a house, the leaves were large and nestled amidst the dark patches of shadow and green like the algae of a pond he could see a flash of red.

“This is it.”

Gerard announced with something like awe in his voice as he stared up at the tree, his fingers itched for a pencil and paper, or paint, to try and capture the way the tree hummed with life, like the static electricity that sparked your hair and fuzzed across your lips.

Lynz walked forwards towards the tree, each step seemed weighted and Gerard could just imagine soaring music playing in the background as they watched her walk towards the tree. She cut a solitary figure, the blackness of her coat, the red of her scarf and lips, Gerard felt pinned in place. Waiting. Watching.

In the peak of the silence cocooning them Lynz reached, her skin pale and glowing in the darkness, towards the trunk of the tree. Her fingers just began to touch the bark when a white light began to suffuse the area. Gerard shrunk back for a moment, memories of a similar light bathing his room in gold, washing over his furniture, his walls, his skin.

The light seemed to rebound suddenly like it was being sucked into a black hole and with a crack that split through the air a shadow fell on the ground in front of them, wings spread out, each feather cast upon the leaves of the forest floor. Fingers tightening into a white-knuckled grip Gerard inhaled and turned around.

In front of Gerard stood what appeared to be two men, the illusion was however shattered by the glow emanating from their skin and the shadows of their wings hovering across the ground. One of the Angels had a young vessel with black hair hanging in his face, dark eyes, and a suit that appeared a size too large and was obviously uncomfortable on the younger Angel who shifted from foot to foot.

The older Angel was a balding man with a narrow nose, pinched lips, and squinted eyes. It was the kind of face of a large business owner, or a man who found little pleasure in life and Gerard was instantly wary. The buzzing in the back of his mind grew louder and he felt like he was hanging on a telephone wire too close to the ground.

The older Angel blinked and tilted his head, eyes staring past the others at Gerard for a brief moment before they fell on Lynz who had whipped around with wide eyes and was cringing away from the Angels towards the tree. With a particularly nasty grin that was attempting to be pleasant the older Angel stated, “Miss- “

“Ballato.”

The younger Angel interjected with a grimace, shifting from foot to foot and still looking uncomfortable in his body. The older Angel nodded once in thanks, though the gesture was rather vacant and continued, “Miss Ballato we’re going to have to ask you to step away from that tree. And unfortunately, we’ll have to kill you, sorry God’s orders nothing personal. Or well it is rather personal I suppose.”

Shock stilled the air as the group of hunters stared at the two Angels. Gerard’s skin itched and he felt like a live wire on the ground ready to lash out at the casual tone. As if Lynz’s death was just some consequence of a greater plan; to the Angels it probably was.

The older Angel blinked and with what Gerard would call a bounce placed his hands in front of him and with another gnarled and unpleasant smile, like a customer service smile stated, “Ah we didn’t introduce ourselves, that is a human custom if I understand it correctly. I am Zachariah and my companion is Peter, we are Angels of the Lord, sent to do God’s will.”

“Which just so happens to be killing an innocent woman?”

Gerard questioned the words like fire on his lips catching and catching. Zachariah’s beady eyes swerved towards Gerard and he tilted his head staring at him for a long moment before he replied, “It is the will of God, Gerard Way. And God is merciful, after all you and your friends will be spared. You should be grateful.”

“Are you certain it’s the word of God and not just your higher ups. Because last I checked New Testament was a pretty big difference on the Merciful front from the Old Testament.”

“Attended a few Bible studies, have we?”

The Angel mocked talking down to Gerard like he was a child. The younger Angel, Peter glanced between the two of them with a tilt of his head something behind his eyes and the stoic expression glued onto his features.

“Now please kindly move so we can get this over with.”

“No.”

“No?”

Zachariah asked in outrage, eyes flashing from within like a firecracker had been lit behind his eyes. Gerard glanced once at Ray and Kitty with a question in the curve of his lips and the crinkle of his eyes, they nodded. Gerard straightened with an inhale faced Zachariah as he repeated, “No, I will not allow you to kill my friend.”

“She is a fallen Angel! She abandoned Heaven; the penalty is death!”

Zachariah spit still calm in appearance but with eyes like two pinpricks of light in the darkness of the forest, absently Gerard noticed the younger Angel flinch and wondered. Gerard bared his teeth and replied, “She is innocent. No.”

“You are mortal, you couldn’t hope to stop us.”

The Angel replied, and it wasn’t boasting just cold hard logic in his eyes as he unsheathed a long blade from his sleeve that seemed to glow of its own nature. Gerard grimaced, feeling like all his nerves had been wrung out in a washing machine and then put into the dryer as he pulled the small cannister out of his sleeve.

“You’re right I can’t hope to defeat you, but I can stop you. Did you know that Hellfire can be deadly to Angels in large quantities, and in small quantities can deform and cripple them?”

Gerard asked silently, each word clipped and short dropping from his mouth like rocks as he stared into the beady eyes of the Angel in front of him. Zachariah flinched eyes straying to the cannister in Gerard’s hands as he questioned, “How?”

“Demons trade for more than souls.”

Gerard replied and shook the cannister slightly a red glow seemed to seep from the metal and already it was warm in his hands. The Angel reared back for a moment before he glanced to the younger Angel and nodded.

A large crack split the night and a flash like lightning lit the air and washed everything in white.

Gerard blinked black spots out of his eyes and the fuzzy feeling of a shock as he turned around. The once great tree had been rendered in two, sharp splinters of wood were cradled on the ground all around them; but not a single one was near the three of them. Lynz stood in front of the tree, the shadow of her wings spread out across the ground like the wings of a raven dark and beautiful as her eyes, bright carmine, like passion, and apples winked at Gerard.

The shadow of her wings dusted the ground and a harsh wind blew through the air as Lynz carefully walked forward. She paused beside Kitty and blew a kiss to Gerard with a wink as she turned to face Zachariah and Pete. The older Angel was ashen and grey staring at Lynz with narrowed eyes and a frown he lifted his blade as the younger Angel winced, looking as if he wished to be anywhere but there, and mimicked the motion.

“Tell God I say hi.”

Lynz said to the two Angels and with another gust of wind Lynz and Kitty were gone. Part of Gerard wanted to demand why she had left them alone but the rest of Gerard knew that Lynz never did anything without a reason; it may not have been a good reason but it was a reason.

Gerard gasped as he was slammed into the shattered tree the Angel’s blade resting at his throat tight enough to cut the skin and draw blood. Over Zachariah’s shoulder Gerard glimpsed Peter holding his own blade to Ray’s neck, though Ray appeared to be in far less danger than Gerard.

“You’re going to regret that Gerard Way.”

“Maybe. But it was the right choice.”

Gerard responded tightening his fingers on the canister in his hands with a grin that was challenge and daring, if he could he would stick up the middle finger, add some pizzazz. Zachariah frowned and glanced down at the canister in Gerard’s hands before he cautioned, “You need to pick a side Way, the Apocalypse is coming and only one side will win.”

“I think I’d rather avoid the whole Apocalypse situation.”

Gerard replied with a grin and lifted the cannister. Zachariah frowned and stepped away tucking his blade away he stated, “Watch your back Way,” and disappeared with a flap of wings and a burst of wind.

“Not at all threatening.”

Gerard murmured to himself as he turned to Ray. Peter, the younger Angel had stepped away from Ray and was holding his blade staring at it with narrowed eyes. He startled slightly and looked up at Gerard.

“Do you truly think God would spare her.”

“Yes.”

Gerard replied honestly as he stared into the hazel eyes of the Angel he continued, “And I don’t think God would want the destruction of all their creations. At least not the God that created this place.”

Peter blinked once, twice, and nodded once before he said in a gravelly sort of voice, “Stay safe Way.”

With another flap of his wings the Angel was gone and Ray and Gerard were alone. Gerard heaved out a shaking breath and stumbled towards Ray who moved the few steps closer and wrapped his arms around Gerard. He shuddered in Ray’s arms feeling overwhelmed, exhausted of emotions, and nothing all at once. Ray was breathing sort of heavily too, his fingers tangled tightly in the back of Gerard’s jacket.

Everything had happened so quickly, yet so slowly. And now it was over.

They were pressed so close that Gerard could smell the familiar scent of leather, steel, and the almost but not quite wet-dog smell Ray sometimes had. It helped to calm him as he breathed slowly, shakily, in and out through his nose. They had been so close to dying. Not even dying. Smiting. And losing Lynz.

“Is that actually Hellfire?”

Ray asked breathlessly pulling away ever so slightly to glance at the cannister in Gerard’s hands. Gerard giggled and shook his head blinking tears out of his eyes as he responded, “Glow sticks.”

Laughter rang through the small clearing and Gerard slumped against Ray and pulled out his phone. There was a bubble at the top and when he opened the text message it was a picture of Lynz and Kitty sitting in a Starbucks. He grinned and showed the picture to Ray, something easing in his chest as he exhaled. They were okay.

The sound of his phone ringing shattered the silence and Gerard knew before he even answered the call as he breathed, “Mikey.”

“Gerard. We’ve got some information and someone you might want to meet.”

“Brian’s?”

“Brian’s.”

X

We're damned after all

Through fortune and flame we fall

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! It feels like the chapters keep getting longer and longer. Also, just a note, by now it’s obvious there are more than a few differences between the Supernatural show and this AU, one of them is that it’s not so much of a solo act here, more than four people are going to be handling the weight of the incoming apocalypse. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed seeing most of Fall Out Boy (Patrick will appear) feel free to comment if you noticed one of the multiple stuffs hidden in the story! Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	4. Easy Peasy Pumpkin Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are here with another chapter! In this one, things are really getting started Apocalypse wise and Patrick is finally making an appearance along with certain others. Also, just as a note, Hunter groups will be sometimes referred to as Bands, kind of like an actually band, but also referencing other stuff too. Read on and Enjoy!

X

You better run like the Devil

'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!

You better hide up in the alley

'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!

And as the blood runs down the walls

You see me creepin' up these halls

X

The first thing Mikey saw was light, the bright white light of a truck’s headlights barreling down the wrong side of the highway towards them with shops and houses on either side as Mikey pulled hard on the handlebars. The second thing Mikey felt was pain, overwhelming pain burning through his lungs, pounding in his head, and crunching through his bones. That pain was followed by the third thing; an intense numbness, like the anesthesia he had been under as a kid for a dental surgery, like everything had faded into blurry distorted white noise. And maybe, Mikey thought, maybe this was death.

Death at first didn’t seem so bad, the numbness was a bit dull, like sitting in a waiting room, like something out of _Beetlejuice_. Just waiting. But that waiting lead to thinking and Mikey began to wonder how Gerard would deal with the news, if he would rage and scream, cry and huddle in on himself, if he would even live to see the morning. Mikey knew, absently, that the thought of Gerard’s reaction was supposed to be somewhat discomforting on the scale of horrible, but everything felt very distant, like idly watching a nature documentary; like he was a passenger to his own life.

He wondered if Frank would survive the crash. If he had transformed into a bat at the last minute and flown away off into the night to go join a vegan support group. Or maybe vampires had some stronger physical durability and he had bounced on the road and sat up dazed and kind of confused.

Ray would probably have to be the one to organize the funeral he was the best at dealing with grief; until he wasn’t. Which wasn’t a fair weight to put on Ray so maybe they would ask Brian to handle it. He wondered if it would be a traditional funeral or a hunter one.

The buzzing, droning, distorted, white noise seemed to grow louder. Mikey tilted his head, or that was the motion felt like and wondered what he was staring at, this darkness behind his eyelids, or the white space of some form of heaven; he wasn’t particularly Christian these days.

The fourth thing Mikey felt was the absence of the numbness, like it had all finally bled away, paint dripping off a canvas and into a drain. As the numb drained away like blood pulled from a syringe, Mikey felt warmth, the kind of warmth of home cooked meals, napping in the sunlight, or a soft blanket and the wind before a storm. He wondered if this was heaven and the waiting room line had finally disappeared.

Mikey opened his eyes.

At first all he could see was darkness, great hovering darkness that seemed to blink at him, twinkling points of white light far off in the distance peering down at him like eyes. The night sky stared back at Mikey as he breathed, felt the air pass over his lips as he sucked in a breath and tilted his head to the side where he could see something. Everything still felt blurry, like his head had been dunked underwater, like that time at camp, and he felt slow, like he was trying to run through said water.

There was a man kneeling at Mikey’s side. In the glow of, something, maybe the moon, Mikey could see hazel eyes, long wavy almost curly hair and the man’s hands hovering over Mikey’s chest with a warm yellow glow surrounding them. Mikey blinked following the man’s gaze to where he could see Frank sitting up staring at Mikey with wide eyes and rubbing at his chest with ginger fingers.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

The man said quietly with a voice that was soft and almost squeaky and a crinkle of his eyes that highlighted the lines there. Mikey blinked, almost surprised but still mostly out of it as he noticed Frank in the background perking up and wobbling to his feet.

“Joe really didn’t mean to do it, I think. Probably orders from the Lower Hierarchy.”

The man said again quietly as the glowing around his fingers began to dim and he wiggled them slightly before the light kicked up again and that warm feeling filled his chest like drinking hot chocolate in the winter. Mikey blinked up at the man still lost entirely on what had happened as he peered around squinting in the darkness.

They were at the side of a highway, grass brushed against Mikey’s hands and he could see the light of a city in the distance. If he turned his head, he could see the bike sprawled on its side, the white of the sides looked eerie in the darkness of the field. Mikey couldn’t connect the dots.

“What happened?”

Mikey questioned, the words coming out like a croak as he turned his gaze towards the man kneeling at his side. Hazel eyes creased as the man flexed his fingers and the glow surroundings his hands began to dim.

“A Demon possessing a truck crashed into your bike in an attempt to either cripple or kill you. Your condition was quite critical and you likely would have died if I had not been near by. Your friend may have survived.”

The man said again in the soft squeaky voice as he tilted his head. Frank appeared suddenly beside the man staring at Mikey with a relief in his eyes that drenched Mikey like cold water after a day in the sun, like the taste of ice cream and the warmth of the ground beneath his feet.

“Who?”

Mikey groaned as the glow surrounding the man’s hands began to fade completely and Mikey shifted lifting an arm to inspect it. The man blinked as if surprised before he shook his head slightly, long hair moving with the movement and replied, “I’m Ananchel but most people call me Andy. I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

Frank blinked eyes wide at the man, Angel, and Mikey’s mouth opened for a minute before he closed it. The memories dug their claws in his mind once again, Gerard staring blankly at him, his brother’s room empty, the haunted look afterward. The Angel tucked his hands away and Mikey carefully shoved his way up until he was sitting, Frank supporting his back with one cold hand as he focused on his breathing, staring at the Angel with wide eyes.

“You healed us why?”

“Why?”

The Angel asked with a tilt of his head, like the question was ridiculous and maybe to him it was. Mikey glanced at his hands fingers tight as he waited for an answer. The Angel sighed and scrubbed hand over his face, the gesture was surprisingly human and eased something in Mikey’s chest, something that remembered the cold unfeelingness of that Angel.

“I like to help people when I can Mikey Way, it is why I’m stationed on Earth.”

The Angel stated and Mikey shifted slightly at the way he already knew his name and tilted his head at the way the Angel said the last part, like it wasn’t quite lie but certainly not the whole truth.

“So, what you were just chilling at the side of the road waiting for accidents to happen? Not that I’m not grateful and all that.”

Frank questioned rubbing his hand lightly up and down Mikey’s spine asking silently if he was okay. Mikey tapped his fingers against the ground and pushed gently at Frank’s mind until he opened up (it was sort of like finding the right radio station) and Mikey tried to convey how uncomfortable he was in the presence of an Angel without words.

“Not necessarily. I live in Chicago. But word got around that Joe was planning something for the hunter who had entered town.”

The Angel stated with a shrug and pulled his jacket together to do up the buttons. Mikey grimaced and asked, “Trohman?”

“Yes, though I think it was ordered rather than just typical evil doing. Joe is usually a lot less obvious.”

Andy said with another shrug and Mikey wondered at the familiarity of the name, of the Angel aware of the Demon’s personality so well. A car roared past them, lights sweeping over their isolated patch of grass and over the sharp planes of Andy’s features and the slants and cuts of Frank’s.

“There’s something else.”

Mikey said staring at the Angel, assessing, waiting. He could believe that the Angel had chosen to heal them out of the goodness of his heart or a sense of moral obligation, the one that had possessed Gerard had done that, but he could tell there was more. Something about the way he spoke, or the way he stared at Mikey seemed to suggest as much.

“Yes,” Andy replied serious and still staring at Mikey with eyes that in the darkness seemed to glow as he continued, “There is an Apocalypse on the horizon and you both are at the centre of it,” he paused studying their surroundings before with a sigh that shook through his shoulders he admitted, “I don’t want the world to end.”

The Angel said the last part quietly turning to look up at the dark sky above, grey clouds hovering in the distance and the stars staring down at Mikey. He stared at Andy, the way he seemed to glow in the darkness, the sad little tug at the corner of his lips and glanced around the small area, at the bike, at Frank, at his own body.

“Then you better come with us.”

Mikey said quietly and the words were heavy on his tongue sinking into the air with the weight of a ship beached upon the shore. Andy looked away from the night sky and stared at him, hazel eyes almost golden, as he replied, “Yes I should.”

X

Most people when they thought of the backroom of a bar thought of a dingy fridge, maybe a slanted table, and a lumpy couch. Most people didn’t realise that Brian’s bar had a backroom. The backroom was also not what most people would probably expect of a backroom in a bar on the side of the road. Brian’s backroom was actually less of a backroom and more of a meeting place, decked out with a long oak table in the centre, two couches (the left was a bit lumpy but the right was fine), a small kitchen, and a mish mash of posters and bookshelves filled with tomes dotting the walls.

Gerard halted slightly in the doorway, the room was mostly empty, just James sprawled on the table head resting on an open book with his nose pressed into the spine. With a soft inhale Gerard glanced over his shoulder at Ray who was speaking to Brian, talking with his hands, probably about the one restaurant they had stopped in at on the way. Staggering his way over to the couch Gerard collapsed into the cushions, only belatedly realising it was the lumpy one as he sunk, and continued to sink; he didn’t really mind.

God he was tired. Maybe Gerard hadn’t looked at a map of the United States in a while but he had almost forgotten that New York was on the opposite side of the country as California. He still felt wound from that night in the park even though Lynz had sent him a few texts. Some part of him was still stuck there, and the rest of him was attempting to hide in the corner and ignore everything.

The trip had been one long day after another, crashing in moldy hotels, driving through fast food restaurants, sleeping in the backseat when Ray finally forced him out of the driver’s seat. The only balm to the whole trip had been the thought of seeing Mikey, feeling him slot into place in his mind like a key in a lock or the final piece of a puzzle. That and Ray, watching his smile as they stopped at a restaurant, the soft lines of his face in sleep, talking for hours about music, comics, movies, whatever.

James made a small sound and his head shifted on top of his book before he was still again. Gerard stared for a moment before his eyes flickered towards the door where he could hear the sound of footsteps. Ray appeared a moment later, his curls a frizzy mess like a halo around his head as he grinned down at James and settled into the couch beside Gerard with a heavy huff.

“Brian says everyone should be here soon.”

Ray said quietly as the couch sagged and tipped Gerard into Ray’s side, he didn’t complain just tucked his head against Ray’s shoulder and studied the lazy swirl of the fan stuck to the ceiling. It was silent in the room but for the hum of the fan and the gentle rustle of Ray’s breathing and Gerard’s eyes felt heavy with sleep. He blinked valiantly trying to keep his eyes open for a few moments. If he was just resting his eyes it would be fine, he wouldn’t actually sleep. His eyes slid closed.

Groggily, Gerard felt Ray shift, his hand pushing at his shoulder and the distant sound of voices, not in the same room but close enough. Squinting, Gerard blinked and muffled a yawn into the palm of his hand only vaguely hearing Ray’s rough laugh as he tilted his head away and turned to face Ray.

“How long?”

“About half an hour.”

Ray responded as Gerard attempted to lick the sleep taste out of his mouth and ran a hand through his hair almost aching for a hot shower that wasn’t lukewarm or questionable colours. The sound of talking grew louder and Gerard attempted to sit up as the lumpy couch tried to consume him before he gave up and turned to face the doorway. Brian was the first to enter, walking into the room with the stride of a tired man preparing for war, like a general. He nodded once to Gerard and Ray before he deviated towards the coffee machine.

Gerard idly checked the clock on the wall and glanced at Brian before his eyes darted to the door. It was only four, still early in the evening and whoever was running the bar could probably handle it without Brian. That didn’t stop Brian from worrying and glancing at the door every thirty seconds as if he expected his business to spontaneously combust.

The door creaked open and the first thing Gerard saw was red, followed by a black dress and a grin as Hayley sauntered over and flopped onto Gerard. She wrapped her arms around his neck before she leaned over and pecked Ray on the cheek.

“Hi Hayley.”

Gerard greeted as Hayley popped back up with a grin and Taylor and Zac entered the room with a wave. Hayley settled on a chair turning it around so she could stare at Gerard as Taylor and Zac settled on the other couch.

“How’ve you boys been? Heard the My Chem boys have been busy.”

“Busy enough. Heard the same about you Hayley, something about the undead?”

Gerard answered with a shrug and tried to ignore how deep the purple under his eyes had looked in the reflection of her necklace. Hayley frowned, the expression sharp and cold as a deep-freeze as she replied, “Trouble is putting it lightly. Let’s say that zombie movies aren’t all they’re cut out to be.”

Her tone held a story and Gerard’s eyes softened as he reached and entangled his fingers with hers, squeezing them lightly before tucking them back into his lap. Ray’s brow was furrowed and he was staring past Hayley, it was that look that meant he was puzzling out the last few notes of a mystery, like a chord in a song.

The door creaked open again and the Used boys wandered in, sliding into a few of the seats near the door. They were grim, drawn lips and dark eyes; the absence of Bert felt strange and stark. There was no crude joke no wink or even that stiffed silence between them. It was easy to ignore Bert’s absence when it wasn’t being shoved in his face and when he was constantly bouncing from one case to the next. Here it was obvious.

Ray’s hand settled warm and heavy on Gerard’s thigh and he glanced into warm golden eyes (they were close to a full moon) and it eased some of the knots tangled up in his chest. Hayley glanced at the Used boys with a sad quirk of her lips and murmured, “Life expectancy not too great.”

Gerard glanced carefully glanced away and pressed slightly at the tenuous connection he still had with Mikey. There was the sense of a poke back but nothing else and Gerard wished he could go and hide in the bathroom until Mikey arrived but that would probably be considered rude.

Brian wandered over, glancing at Jeph and Dan who were talking together heads hunched together. He passed a mug of coffee to Gerard with a knowing smile and Gerard nodded in thanks wrapping his fingers around the mug trying to leech the heat as he asked, “How many are we expecting?”

The coffee was black and bitter but Gerard didn’t really care in the face of it being coffee. Brian shrugged and took a sip of his own coffee before he glanced at the door and replied, “Maybe around twenty, depends.”

“Twenty?”

“Yeah, can’t very well invite the whole community here the room’s not big enough. But I invited the bigger bands, most of us are pretty spread out and should manage to spread the information well enough.”

“We understand Brian; besides I think twenty will be a tight fit in here.”

Ray replied with a grin that was all crinkled eyes and that kind of radiant-stuff that Gerard liked about Ray. Brian looked around the room with dubious eyes and scrubbed a hand over his face before he nodded.

The door creaked open once more and Gerard peered around Brian watching with a grin as Lynz flounced in followed by Kitty, Jimmy, and Steve. Hayley literally brightened, like her hair glowed for a moment, and Gerard couldn’t help the grin that spilt across his face.

Lynz looked radiant, bright red lipstick, one of her tragically awesome outfits, and her long black hair like a curtain. She walked over with Kitty as Jimmy and Steve settled in a seat beside Jeph and Dan the boys beginning a quick conversation that Gerard was almost certain was about The Game or something. Lynz paused in front of the lumpy couch, where Gerard was still sinking and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks Gee.”

“Anytime Lynz.”

Gerard replied and he meant it. Lynz grinned, tugging Kitty forward (who looked fondly amused) and settled into a chair beside Hayley. Lynz eyed her dress with a grin for a long moment before the three of them devolved into a conversation about clothing, women’s sizing and how ridiculous it was, and where there were cute weird shops in the tiny towns dotting America.

Taking a sip of his coffee Gerard glanced around the room. Brian was staring at the coffee pot with a drawn expression while James, who had finally woken up, stared with him talking almost energetically about a magical species of cats. The Used and Mindless boys were discussing the value of silver bullets, knives, and other various weapons in combat in the same mild manner one talks about The Game (whatever that was), Kitty, Lynz, and Hayley were gathered together in a circle talking about clothing and how to style your hair on the road; apparently the work of the devil.

It was nice. When you were out hunting, other than your group it seemed like you were the only one out there, the only hunters in a sea of monsters. Sure, there was the occasional team up, or the Pub and Brian’s bar. But it was different to see them all together, to see them talking and laughing. That maybe they weren’t so alone.

“Hey Brian!”

Steve called around a bottle of pop (Brian had forbidden alcohol until after the meeting was over) turning to face Brian, who rotated slowly much like a zombie might. Steve tilted his head and asked, “Is Billie coming?”

“Nah he and the rest of the Green boys couldn’t make it. They’re on a case out in Canada.”

“Canada?”

Jeph questioned raising his head from where it had been resting on the table. Brian nodded and sipped at his coffee before he glanced at the door and replied, “Yeah. But they’ll be back soon.”

It was a shame Billie wouldn’t be there Gerard supposed, if only because Billie Joe Armstrong had been in the gig longer than pretty much any of them except for some of the legends like May (but he was pretty much retired). Ray tilted his head to peer down at Gerard and shrugged with something almost nostalgic but mostly happy tugging at his features.

“Geoff?”

Ray questioned with a tilt of his head his voice warm and settling nicely somewhere in Gerard’s chest. Brian turned and tilted his head worrying his lip for a moment before he shook his head and replied, “Probably not tonight, said he’s taken a case up in Maine he couldn’t abandon. But he’ll stop by sometime next week.”

Gerard resisted the urge to pout and nodded curling his fingers around the mug as he fondly remembered Geoff attempting to train them. They had been trained by their parents but Geoff functioned on another level completely; it had been the training from Hell.

Something pushed at Gerard’s mind, a little poke and before Gerard had even considered it, he was rising to his feet and striding towards the door. He was pretty sure most of the others had noticed his rather abrupt movement but Gerard couldn’t spare the thought to care. He had ignored it for two weeks, for the whole night but as he realised Mikey was finally back, he felt ready to overflow.

Throwing the door open as their minds connected with a click Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey, who mimicked the motion all string bean arms. The door clicked unnoticed behind him. Mikey huffed a burst of laughter against Gerard’s shoulder and he snorted and pulled back to stare at his brother, noting absently that he wasn’t wearing glasses and that he looked good, really good even if a bit exhausted.

Mikey’s expression twisted and Gerard gently prodded that he was okay even if he really didn’t look okay. There was so much he wanted to say buzzing like a plague of locust but he pushed it down just the same as he could feel Mikey doing; they could talk later. It wasn’t the place to spend an hour hugging each other and silently communicating. Pulling back Gerard smiled once at Mikey all relief and a hundred other things before he glanced past his shoulders.

Frank waved his fingers at Gerard with a grin, he looked a lot better than the last time Gerard had seen him, his skin wasn’t quite so translucent, his mohawk had been trimmed, and he was wearing jeans and an old man sweater. On the other side of Mikey was a man Gerard didn’t recognize, long wavy brown hair, square glasses, and a kind face; something hummed at the back of his mind like a magnet catching static electricity.

Inhaling quietly, Gerard stated, “Come on in, I think we’re all almost here.”

Mikey nodded and Frank grinned bouncing on his feet as Gerard turned and pushed the door open again holding it for Mikey, Frank, and the stranger before following behind them with a release in his shoulders he hadn’t realised had been so tight.

Three things happened when they entered the room.

Lynz stood up and stared at the stranger and said quietly, “Ananchel?”

To which the stranger replied, “Liwet?”

And the Used boys turned as one like a pack of hounds with a bone to face Frank. A few other less notable things happened at the same time, Brian stared at Mikey with relief, James stared at Lynz, Kitty also stared at Lynz, and Gerard desperately wished for another cup of coffee.

For a long moment there was silence like a weird three-way stalemate and Gerard was almost tempted to inch out of the way and back to the safe haven of the couch in all it’s sinking glory. Instead, he glanced between Lynz and the stranger and said, “Uh not to interrupt a reunion of some kind, how about we all sit down and try to figure this out. Brian are we waiting on any more?”

Brian waved his fingers for a moment before he shook his head and replied, “If Gabe’s coming, he’ll be late anyway.”

Silence hung like a shroud and Gerard felt awkward and ready to slink to the couch before Mikey walked forward and pulled out a seat at the table. The chair squeaked across the floor and Gerard winced even as he inhaled and pulled out a seat beside Mikey, staring for a long moment at the Used boys until they settled in their seats.

The others drifted to the chairs around the table with Brian settling at the head in a weird quiet with unspoken words and gazes. Ray settled on the other side of Gerard, one warm hand covering his own for a minute before they settled on the table.

Eventually everyone had settled at the table in a heavy sort of quiet, like in those awkward group discussions the teachers always did in school, glancing at one another and prompting for someone to go already. Brian took a heavy sip of his coffee and plopped the mug on the table with a clink staring at each of them in turn before he began, “I’m not quite sure how to begin this but I’ll do the best I can. I’ve gathered you all here today because something is happening, something bigger than anything we’ve seen in the hunter community in a long time. something that will affect the entire world.”

Brian paused the words sinking heavily, like a rock into water rippling outwards with a general air of disquiet. Gerard shifted in his seat and glanced around the table, Hayley was frowning, the Used boys were looking confused, Frank was clutching a dagger, the one that had almost killed him, and Bob had snuck in at some point and was now studiously studying a Jimmy Hendrix poster.

“Before we get too serious let’s do some introductions, there are new faces here tonight.”

For a moment there was silence as certain people were pinned with the weight of the room. Frank shifted in his seat and with a grimace said, “I’m Frank Iero, a Vampire who used to run under the handle Fun Ghoul in the supernatural community.”

Jeph launched out of his chair, a stake in his hand that Gerard suspected he had been hiding somewhere on his person. Panic clawed the air like a fever dream as Gerard rattled to his feet and caught Jeph by the arms, wrestling him away from Frank even as Ray stopped Dan with the drawn pistol at his side (it was actually empty) and Mikey levitated a knife; it was all very threatening.

“Brian, I thought you told them!”

Gerard whisper-yelled staring at his friend who was studying the scene with a resigned expression. Brian’s eyes snapped towards Gerard and he huffed as he replied, “I told them you dealt with it.”

“Dan, Jeph, Frank didn’t kill Bert, he was in Illinois at the time. We found the guy who did it, he was working with a Demon using Frank’s handle, which is part of what we need to talk about tonight.”

Gerard insisted honestly knowing how much it had hurt, maybe even less than they were hurting, but that they needed to work together. Dan’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Frank and questioned, “How do we know that he didn’t...?”

“I’m vegan, haven’t sucked a human in years.”

Frank replied seriously tone sharp as a knife as he placed his palms open on the table. Jeph wiped briefly at his eyes and turned to Gerard, all the broken pieces of them like fine china glued together not yet filled in.

“You’re certain?”

“Yes.”

Gerard replied and he meant it staring into Jeph’s eyes with the weight of his promise. Even if he wasn’t the one that had travelled with Frank for the past few weeks, Frank had sacrificed himself to protect Mikey, he had gone with Mikey when he had a choice to go home. There was no long game like that.

Jeph nodded and pulled Dan back into his seat as the silence that had practically crackled with electricity dissipated and Ray tucked his gun away and Mikey put his own knife away. Brian glanced between the five of them with a roll of his eyes and asked, “Now that the pissing contest is over let’s move on to our other new face.”

“I’m Ananchel but you can call me Andy. I am an Angel of the Lord.”

“An Angel?”

Hayley demanded shock and maybe a bit of awe in her voice. Gerard stiffened instinctively slamming the door shut on the socket in his mind even as Mikey’s hand covered his and he pressed that it was okay they could trust the Angel with the squeaky voice and kind eyes. He wanted to believe Mikey even as a part of him violently rebelled against the thought.

“Now all we need is a Demon for a full set.”

Lynz joked and grinned at Gerard who opened his mouth only to nod sadly when Brian glared at him and steepled his hands in front of him pinning them all to their seats as he commented, “Maybe you all understand how serious this is now,” he said it as if he had known an Angel was coming, maybe he had.

“What is happening?”

Kitty questioned softly staring at Lynz with that quirk of her eyes. Brian heaved a sigh and looked around the table for a long moment before he began, “The Apocalypse, the end of the world as we know it, utter annihilation whatever you want to name it, pick your poison.”

“Seriously?”

Hayley questioned turning to stare at Gerard like he might grin and say it was a practical joke; which he wished it was. It felt weird seeing everyone else’s reactions for once instead of being the one reacting. It felt like for the past few months revelation after revelation had been shoved at them with little to no warning and they simply had to keep calm and carry on.

“Yes.”

The Angel, Andy said and Lynz nodded the other hunters’ eyes swinging between the two of them like a metronome. Gerard could almost feel the incoming questions like a tidal wave waiting to crash on the shore.

“Before you all try to ask the same questions at once let us explain what we know as best as possible. Mikey you start with what your informant told us.”

“Apparently roughly a month of two ago an innocent man was sent to Hell, cause unknown suspected cross-roads deal, and began to torture people. This broke the first seal. According to the Bible and the informant there are sixty-six seals that must be cracked to release Lucifer from his cage in Hell to start the apocalypse. It is suspected but unconfirmed that there are more than sixty-six seals to crack.”

Mikey finished quietly debriefing quickly and efficiently like they used to have do for their mom and later Geoff after a mission. Gerard pondered the information he hadn’t even heard yet, that someone had broken in Hell, had cracked the first seal. He wondered if in God’s plans up in Heaven, they had penned Mikey or Gerard’s name down as a potential candidate for beginning the apocalypse.

“Thank you, Mikey for that enlightening debrief. Gerard can you please cover what happened with Pennsville?”

And so, he did. They moved slowly taking questions before moving onto Lynz to discuss what had occurred with her, the Angels that had appeared (Andy had tilted his head at the mention of one), the whispers of the apocalypse. She took her sketchbook out and set it on the table with murder in her eyes if anyone even dared to think of ripping a page.

As the others flipped through Lynz’s sketchbook Hayley tilted her head and asked, “Brian is there anything about the Reapers?”

Brian tilted his head away from studying a sketch that Gerard couldn’t see and turned to James who startled with a push and tilted his head for a moment before he opened his book (the bible) and flipped through the pages.

“Yes, apparently killing a few Reapers is one of the seals. Did that occur?”

“Not personally, word is the Artic Monkeys dealt with it.”

Brian nodded and Gerard frowned turning to Mikey he questioned, “Do we know how many seals have been broken?”

“Over half.”

Mikey replied with a frown watching as Bob with a nod from Brian rose from his seat and slid through a back door, Bob was good at going unnoticed. A heaviness hit the air at the answer as it sunk in that maybe the chances weren’t too high this time around, not that they ever were.

The door squeaked and Bob appeared rolling a large cork board that Gerard had seen a few times holding the listings and bets for whatever challenge held Brian’s interest. James settled into his seat with a stack of construction paper and a marker in the silence.

“You guys keep mentioning vessels what’s the low down with that?”

Taylor questioned one hand tapping a beat on the table as the other curled around Hayley. Gerard glanced to Mikey, who glanced once at Andy and nodded letting the Angel begin, “For both Angels and Demons to actually inhabit the Earth’s plane without vaporizing everything they must posses a human. Demons don’t need permission but Angels do need consent, some will resort to cunning measures to gain said permission. When all the seals are cracked and Lucifer is freed, he must find a vessel. However, the apocalypse is unable to fully start until the Horsemen ride and only when both Michael and Lucifer inhabit their True Vessels.”

“True Vessels?”

Bob gruffed with a raised brow as James began to pin sheets of construction paper to the cork board. Andy nodded once, eyes glowing bright and piercing for a second as he surveyed the table before he continued, “Yes, humans that were ‘made’ for them by God. It is hard to describe but think of it as a specially tailored body.”

A disturbed sort of silence hovered for a long moment before James made a triumphant sound and stepped back from the board. In bright construction paper was a mental map of sorts, everything sprawled out and established in a way that was easy to see. Seals, Angels and Demons, the Apocalypse, who, what, where, why, and when.

“Right now, our only course of action is to try and stop as many seals as possible, it will be difficult because both Heaven and Hell want the Apocalypse. Communication and research are key. We need to work together now more than ever. Together we stand, divided we fall and all those clichés because this is the Apocalypse we’re dealing with.”

Gerard said with the words like stars on his tongues as he stared into the eyes of those gathered at the table. There was still a chance that they could stop the Apocalypse, that they could save the world. They just needed to communicate with each other and maybe they could make it.

Silence lingered as everyone stared back eyes serious and the sense of something in the air. A moment later Brian rose to his feet and swiped a hand through his hair eyes tired but the line of his shoulder was softer as he announced, “From now on everyone calls every week. Come back tomorrow and we’ll divide and conquer as much as we can with our friends from the other side. For now, get some rest or get drunk I don’t care.”

The Used boys and Steve and Jimmy practically scrambled from the room with a chorus of farewells even as Gerard shoved his way out of a chair and collapsed into the couch with Mikey mimicking the motion. In the kitchen, he could see Andy speaking to Lynz in hushed voices that sounded less then human as Ray and Frank squished onto the ends of the couch.

“The Apocalypse huh?”

Frank said wonderingly like everything was still a bit surreal; it was. Gerard pulled himself slightly out of the familiar comfort of Mikey’s mind and tipped his head against Ray’s thigh as he responded, “Yeah.”

Maybe they would make it.

X

The next morning Gerard stumbled through the door, half dizzy with sleep and the image of Mikey kicking him out of the moldy motel room with squinted eyes. Brian had said to come back the next day but he probably meant when the bar actually opened. Yawning, Gerard peered around the interior of the bar; they had left early in the evening before things could degenerate more than they already had. In the early morning sunlight, everything was washed in golden sunlight that made the wood seem to glow from within.

Sprawled across a table was Gabe Saporta sans shirt and pants, just his boxers and tacky parade beads that sparkled like a disco ball. Gerard looked away with a roll of his eyes and spotted James planted fast down on the table snoring lightly with a bible sitting completely unironically beside his head.

Shaking his head Gerard wished that someone else had accompanied him, it was strange to see the bar so empty even with Gabe and James, something almost apocalyptic. Like in those shows when the protagonist wakes up after some cataclysmic event and cycles through their regular haunts only to find them empty.

Shivering because of something that was definitely not the early morning sunlight Gerard pushed past the bar, the wood glinting all tan and golden in the sunlight and entered the back room. The board that Bob had pulled out the night before sat in the centre of the room like a kid’s toy in the water, the bright construction paper seemed too bright and the words unreadable. Gerard blinked and noticed that someone had pinned Lynz’s drawings to the board each with a piece of paper taped beneath.

Walking closer Gerard peered at one image, it was one he had seen in Lynz’s sketchbook before, the image of a town sign, Salem and behind it the faded sharp slants of a town; one that had been infamous for a very specific reason (one that didn’t actually involve burning because those were outlawed years before). Gerard’s finger carefully traced the line of the drawing, the harsh slant of the pencil, and fell down to the piece of paper taped underneath with a few hastily scrawled sentences.

One read simply, “Samhain?” and another read, “Halloween?”

Glancing to his left there was another sketch, though this one was harder to understand; art was subjective. He could see what he thought was the inside of a warehouse, a woman dressed in black, and what might have been a Demon in its true form. Underneath the sketch was another piece of paper with a jagged edge and the word, “Reapers?”

It also included a bible verse but Gerard only glanced for a second at it before he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Gerard pivoted on his heel and glanced into the eyes of the Angel, Andy. He was staring at the board with a tilt to his head and was wearing a pair of square glasses which softened the lines of his face and with the frizzy halo of hair gave the aura that he had just woken up.

“I forgot how rough it is to sleep on a couch.”

Andy said conversationally, still staring at the board over Gerard’s shoulder with a crinkle to his eyes. Gerard tamped down on the uncomfortable rustle in his chest like an itchy scab waiting to be picked at and shrugged as he replied, “The couch on the right isn’t too bad, the left is a bit lumpy.”

A small smile stretched across the Angel’s lips before his brow furrowed and he announced, “It is almost the twentieth of October.”

Gerard’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment at the random declaration of the date before he glanced over his shoulder at the picture Andy was staring at; the one Lynz had drawn of Salem.

“A seal?”

“One that they will certainly try to crack.”

Andy replied with a nod one hand reaching up to brush over the drawing as he murmured, “One of many.”

The Angel pulled away a second later and Gerard felt discombobulated wishing he could go back to the motel and clamber into the bed while Mikey poked at his mind and submitted the image of their fifth-grade teacher dressed up as a vampire. Instead, Gerard inhaled slightly, questions buzzing about his mind as he asked, “Do you think it’s possible to stop it?”

It being the word, the thing that was hanging above all of their heads. An invisible guillotine.

“It’s a possibility, not a very high one, but one nonetheless. If it truly is God’s plan to end the world than it shall come to be. But I doubt that God works that way, what we suppose was originally written may have changed or may be incorrect.”

Andy answered as Gerard turned away from the board to stare into the hazel eyes of the Angel, he could feel the hum of his presence like the great whirring of a computer turning on. Gerard nodded and glanced once more at the board, something about Salem seemed to pull at his mind.

“Be careful Gerard Way. We’ll likely meet again.”

Andy said with a nod, serious and yet conversational as he turned and walked out of the door. The early morning sunlight caught on the net of his hair casting it gold and for a moment Gerard could see the shadows of wings on the hardwood floor before he was gone.

Shaking out his fingers Gerard turned to face the board one last time before he would divert to the coffee machine and hazard an attempt to find Brian if only to placate Mikey. There were many other drawings on the board and Gerard couldn’t help the dread that lodged itself in his throat.

“Gerard?”

Brian called out as the door slammed shut behind him, a tray of coffee in one hand and what looked like industrial cleaner but could have been holy water in the other. Gerard peered around the cork board at Brian and asked, “Do you mind if we take Salem?”

With a tilt of his head and a long slow stare Brian nodded and replied, “Yeah, sure. Maybe we can save the divide and conquer till tonight though?”

Gerard’s head tilted forward kind of abashed but not really as Brian handed him a coffee he called out, “Still called dibs.”

X

The Trans Am pulled up in front of a small café, with a witch sitting in a cauldron drawn with chalk paint on the window and a collection of chairs and tables outside. The engine cut out with a low purr and Gerard shifted the gear to park. He glanced beside him at Ray, head leaning against the body of the car, his expression was soft and the glasses he had been wearing when he was reading hung low on the bridge of his nose. Smiling softly, Gerard glanced at the back seat, Mikey was scrolling through his phone only half aware when Gerard poked at his mind that they had even stopped. Frank beside Mikey was asleep, his head pressed into Mikey’s bony shoulder with his mouth open and a light snore filling the air.

“Let’s get some coffee.”

Gerard said looking at Mikey who wordlessly tucked his phone into the tiny pocket of his jeans and turned to Frank in one smooth motion. Grinning, Gerard shifted in his seat and pressed a hand to Ray’s shoulder and shook him lightly. Ray shifted and blinked his head rolling for a moment before he shifted up and peered at Gerard with his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Coffee?”

Ray hazarded a guess as he rolled his shoulders and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose idly before plucking them off the bridge of his nose with a shake of his head. Gerard nodded and tilted his head at the quaint coffee shop which promised a double mocha Frappuccino with three pumps of expresso. Gerard had no idea what the drink entailed but was intrigued nonetheless. Ray slid his glasses into their case with a click as Frank piped up from the back seat running a hand through his unruly hair, “Are we in Salem yet?”

“Yes.”

Mikey replied succinctly and pushed the door open with a huff and a narrowed glance; he was on a mission. Grinning through the heavy weight of his limbs and the press of his eyes Gerard stepped out of the car and onto the pavement. He swayed for a second as gravity reasserted itself and throwing a reassuring smile at Ray followed his brother into the café.

The inside was nice, like interior design catalogue nice, with crisp sharp edges, muted jewel tones, and those menus written in sprawling cursive chalk. For all the interior design-ness the inside was still cozy and rather felt like the scene of one of those Hallmark movies with pumpkin spice latte in the air or whatever.

Spotting Mikey already in line with Frank, Gerard sidled up to stand beside them and peered up at the menu. Ray made a soft hum as he joined them and Frank commented in an excited whisper, “They have vegan options yes!”

Gerard wasn’t certain vampires even needed to consume food but decided it would probably be rude to ask. The barista at the front had a pretty smile and long blond hair as she greeted them. Mikey rattled off his order, complex and full off too many things Gerard couldn’t name along with a sandwich, Frank ordered something vegan with the word quinoa in it, and Ray who was sane ordered two black coffees for both of them.

“So, any idea what we’re looking for?”

Frank asked leaning against the bar as he peered around the café; it was mostly empty just a college student staring at their laptop with a look of existential dread. Gerard shifted his hand sideways to suggest that they had an idea and glanced to Mikey who had done the actual research.

“So, get this Samhain is the original name for Halloween. It was celebrated by the pagans or the Celtics depending on who you ask with the change of the seasons and the crops in fall and it eventually became Halloween. But there’s also a Demon named Samhain who was sealed away in the medieval ages. Releasing him from his prison is one of the seals and it has to be done on Halloween.”

Mikey finished with a shrug as he grabbed his drink with a nod of thanks and curled his fingers around it. Gerard picked up his own black coffee and passed Ray his before leading them to a small circle of chairs that were gathered around a fake fireplace with flickering flames.

“Do we know how this whole unsealing thing works?”

Ray asked as he settled into the chair and the clouds lazily passed overhead bathing everything in a wash of sunlight. Gerard tilted his head recalling what he had seen on the Wikipedia page when he had briefly browsed it (it wasn’t perhaps the most correct, but more than a few hunters had edited the site over the years).

“Witches of course, apparently some ghosts and Demons are supposed to start rising when Samhain is unleashed.”

“Ah of course, not to mention the probably horrendous amounts of chaos this Demon will bring.”

Frank added with a shrug biting into his vegan sandwich with a content expression, like a cat. Gerard nodded and took a sip of his coffee feeling the burning heat of too hot coffee on the roof of his mouth as he grimaced slightly and set his cup down.

“How are we supposed to stop this then?”

Ray asked staring out the window at the small town where citizens walked down the streets and the leaves rustled in patchwork of oranges, reds, and yellow. Gerard tilted his head picking at his nails for a moment as he glanced at Mikey and took another sip of the still too hot coffee.

“We kill the witch before she can complete the rite.”

Mikey responded with a shrug and the unsaid words that they couldn’t risk just capturing the witch, not when she (or he) could escape and the lives of probably thousands were at stake. Nodding with a heavy weight on shoulders Gerard glanced to Frank who was squinting obviously considering something.

“What day is it?”

“The twenty-sixth.”

Ray responded and tilted his head for a moment as if considering the veracity of his statement before he nodded once more. Frank nodded biting his lip and toying with his lip ring as he responded, “So we have five days cause this year October goes to the thirty-first. That’s nine days to find the witch and prevent another seal being broken.”

“No pressure.”

Gerard commented with a wry grin even as Mikey smiled wild and all glinting eyes as he responded, “We’ve had worse chances before.”

Ray nodded probably remembering the time sensitive case with the ghost, or that one witch feud they had gotten caught in the middle of somehow. Frank tilted his head with a raised brow and Gerard almost but not quite abruptly remembered that Frank hadn’t been there for any of that; it was strange how it felt like he had always been hunting with them.

Rolling his shoulders Gerard rubbed at the back of his neck and glanced at the table. Frank’s plate had been cleared but for a toothpick with some kind of flag on it, Mikey’s plate was half empty, the sandwich he had ordered sitting sadly in the centre of his plate. Under his own mug was a newspaper probably left by another patron. Shifting his coffee cup to the side Gerard idly listened as Ray and Frank talked about Metallica and Black Flag, it sounded like an old argument.

On the front page of the newspaper was a picture of what appeared to be an old tree and in the background a house looming in a distinctly horror-inspired manner. The headline read, “Halloween Strikes Again at Salem: Join the Fun!” and beneath it was an article detailing the events happening in town. There was an axe throwing contest, a haunted house, a pumpkin patch with wagon rides, and a memorial for those lost in the witch hunts.

Smiling slightly Gerard opened the newspaper and let his eyes scan briefly over the text, anything could be a clue to the presence of a witch or even something remotely supernatural. There was an article on the strange weather patterns, check, one on some crop failures, check, how to make fantastic apple turnovers, not check but interesting. Gerard squinted at one of the headlines tucked into the corner almost out of sight but before he could read it the paper was snatched from his grasp.

“Hey!”

Gerard protested staring at Frank with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as the dick smiled mischievously and peered at the front of the newspaper and commented, “They’ve got some cool stuff going on here for Halloween.”

“Do you like Halloween Frank?”

Ray asked at the obvious enthusiasm in Frank’s voice peering at the tattoos on his hands which just so happened to spell Halloween. Frank grinned over the lip of the newspaper so bright he seemed to be glowing and crowed, “Of course, I fucking love it. How could I not it’s my birthday?”

“Really?”

Gerard asked and peered at Frank’s grasp on the newspaper debating on whether or not he could snatch it successfully. Frank shrugged and settled slightly as he commented, “Course why would I lie about that?”

“That’s pretty cool.”

Ray commented before Mikey could say something sarcastic and Gerard spotted his opportunity as he snatched the newspaper from Frank’s loose grasp with a triumphant grin. Frank pouted but valiantly refrained from attempting a game of tug-a-war as Gerard flipped through the newspaper to the page with the headline, it read, “Two deaths in Marblehead, Cause Unknown.”

Something sparked at the back of Gerard’s mind as he skimmed the article already seeing the signs of a witch behind the veil of words. Gerard held out his hand and wordlessly Mikey passed his cellphone to Gerard who searched for the town. It was only three kilometers from Salem which explained the Omens still affecting Salem.

“I think we have the wrong town.”

Gerard said suddenly interrupting a conversation on what he was certain had been whether video games actually taught you life skills; of course they did. The others paused as Gerard handed Mikey his phone back and rotated the newspaper so the others could see.

There was silence for a long moment as the others connected the same dots Gerard had with grim expressions. Ray tilted his head and asked, “But what about Lynz’s drawings?”

“Maybe they’re only clues, they’re not everything, just snapshots.”

Gerard replied with a shrug feeling the answer was right somewhere in his chest. Even bypassing the typical Angel filter only allowed for so much information. Frank pouted staring at the newspaper and commented, “I don’t suppose we could stay in town for one day to experience some of the Halloween events?”

Mikey pursed his lips and glanced at Frank before glancing at Gerard. He stared at the newspaper and tried to do the mental math of days and driving time, they would need to stay the night anyway, before with a weak grin he replied, “I suppose if it’s only for tonight it would be okay.”

Frank cheered loud almost too loud for the inside of a café as Ray shared a grin with Gerard and Mikey’s lips quirked up ever so slightly. They would celebrate Halloween and Frank’s birthday; then they would deal with Samhain. It would be fine.

X

they were watching while they hung,

legend says there is a seam

stitching darkness like a name.

Now when dying grasses veil

earth from the sky in one last pale

wave, as autumn dies to bring

winter back, and then the spring,

we who die ourselves can peel

back another kind of veil

Anne Finch “Samhain”

X

As they pulled into Marblehead Gerard felt a tangible chill run down his spine as he peered at the overcast skies above. Where Salem had lingered with something old and weathered Marblehead felt oppressive and dark even for the picturesque scene it presented. On the right he could see the coast stretching out with a few ships moored in the harbour, houses lined the streets tall with white paneling and bright pops of colour; it felt like any suburban town.

Adjusting his grip on the steering wheel Gerard glanced around the small town before finding the rusty sign of a motel. He held back a grimace and pulled into the gravel parking lot hearing the crunch of the tires and already dreading the mold and likely less than stellar conditions; when you had low funds, you worked with what you had.

“I’ll check us in then we can go from there okay?”

Gerard asked glancing first at Mikey beside him who was scrolling through his phone (it was still bizarre to see him without his glasses) and then to the backseat where Frank and Ray were pouring over a few of the sheets Mikey had sourced from somewhere. Mikey nodded and Ray flashed a brief thumbs up around the edge of a page. Shaking his head in fond amusement, Gerard opened the door and stepped onto the gravel, a chill wind blew through the air, and through the leather of his jacket. Cursing Gerard zipped up his jacket and headed towards the entrance after glancing longingly at the warm interior of the Trans AM.

The inside of the motel lobby was dingy with what had once been white wallpaper and those lamps that attempted to look ornate but were actually rather tacky. It felt like something out of _Psycho_ only he hadn’t stolen a whole ton of money and hopefully there wasn’t a serial killer. There was a middle-aged woman behind the counter watching some sitcom from the 70’s and she glanced at Gerard from the corner of her eyes before asking, “Hello how can we help you today?” in a voice that was far from enthusiastic.

“Do you have two doubles available?”

Gerard asked leaning on the counter and staring idly at some piece of art on the wall, looked like it could have been the impressionists. The lady pursed her lips and turned to her computer typing for a few moments on blocky keys before she replied, “Only one double, but we have a single available?”

“That’s fine.”

Gerard replied and went through the motions of reserving the room for four nights, the cost, etc. A single would be fine, Gerard and Mikey had shared a bed more than once, it wouldn’t be a problem. Tucking his receipt and the room keys into his jacket pocket Gerard nodded and turned walking out the door and into the cool air; only aware then of the stale smell of cigarette and moth balls that had lingered in the room.

Sliding into the front scene Gerard turned to face the back seat as Mikey set his phone down and Ray sorted the research into a neat stack. Frank peered at the newspaper which had listed the victims’ names and questioned, “So, how does this normally work?”

“Right now, we need to find the witch and our only clue is the victims’ families.”

“So, what we’re going to suit up and pretend to be the FBI?”

Frank questioned in response to Ray’s answer. Gerard just grinned and watched the disbelief stutter across his features switching over to that you-got-me expression and finally to acceptance as he asked, “Seriously?”

Mikey nodded and added, “We’ll have to get you a suit Frank, for now dressed downs will work.”

“We have an extra few pieces (because of all the blood hunting involved went unsaid) that might fit Frank.”

“Hey I’m not short!”

Frank protested in the vein of anyone who was indeed short. Ray grinned and poked Frank in the ribs as he replied, “Not short just skinny.”

Frank geared up to respond before he flopped back into the seat and asked, “Who’s doing what?”

Gerard glanced at Mikey who pursed his lips and nodded silently before they both turned to face the back seat. Mikey took the newspaper from Frank’s hands and stated, “We’ll split up, Ray and I will visit the State family and Frank and Gerard will visit the Uther family.”

Ray glanced at Gerard and he nodded it was fine; Frank was going to need a bit of help if he was going to be hunting with them. Speaking of, Frank tilted his head and glanced at Gerard as he asked, “What exactly are we looking for?”

“Have you even met a witch Frank?”

Ray asked with a grin that was like a hundred percent teasing hidden behind the kindness and innocence Ray exuded (because Ray was part of the Supernatural community and there were bars and other joints). Frank rolled his eyes and nodded, “Some good ones, mostly bad ones.”

“The good, the bad, and the ugly.”

Mikey responded with a snort and Gerard rolled his eyes as he recalled watching spaghetti westerns in the early morning with their mom. Turning the key in the ignition Gerard glanced over his shoulder at Frank and said, “You’ll know when we get there.”

X

Mikey watched as Ray pulled at the collar of his suit and idly wondered how Frank and Gerard were doing, if Frank’s suit was monstrous on him, if he had flipped his badge open the wrong way like Mikey had done multiple times. He knew Gerard would tell him later regardless.

Glancing over at Ray who was now smiling pleasantly and not looking quite as uncomfortable in his suit he pressed the doorbell and listened as it rang through the house and the sound of footsteps followed. Shifting from one foot to the other Mikey adjusted his glasses and watched as the door, a nice varnished one with window panes set in it, swung open.

In the doorway stood a woman with auburn hair threaded through with silver and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing what Mikey would only categorize as mom clothing and had a cellphone in one hand as she peered at the two of them.

“Good afternoon Ma’am, I’m detective Romero and this is my partner detective Russo, we’re investigating the recent disappearances and were wondering if we could speak to you about your son?”

It was always half amusing to hear Ray, in his high clear voice, try to sound formal and serious. The woman stared at the two of them for a moment longer before with a shake she tilted her head and questioned, “Has the FBI really been sent to investigate such a small case?”

“We believe these disappearances may be connected to multiple cases open across the country.”

“Like one of those serial killers?”

The woman asked in a hushed whisper with an expression on her face that Mikey might describe as fearful. Ray nodded and added, “It is possible, we’re are trying our best to create a profile. Which brings us back to our point, would we be permitted to speak with you about your son’s disappearance?”

Like clouds enshrouding the sun the woman’s face darkened and with a heavy sigh she nodded and stepped back welcoming them into her home. She led them past a living room with a hoard of blankets sprawled across a couch and an unopened tissue box on the table. She led the two of them up a curling stair case and into a bedroom with sports posters on the wall, an unmade bed, and a bin of dirty laundry in the corner.

“This was Conner’s room. He goes to college on the campus nearby but usually comes home on the weekends for laundry. But this weekend…”

She trailed off and Mikey glanced once at Ray who had a supernatural gift for interrogations (it was his face he was so open) and began to walk around the room, pressing lightly with his mind. Ray smiled sympathetically and asked gently, “Did he come home this weekend at all?”

“Oh yes. He came home on Saturday before the party he was going to go to. Some Halloween thing or another.”

“On campus?”

“Yes, he,” she paused and wiped at her eyes for a minute as Mikey hovered over the laundry bin before she continued, “He was telling me that he wanted to look good to impress someone.”

“And your son, he didn’t suggest that anything was wrong before the party? That perhaps someone was following him, or even that he felt unnerved?”

The woman pursed her lips and glanced around her son’s room for a long moment before she shook her head and replied, “No but you know how boys can be. I would speak to his friends if I were you, they were probably at the party.”

“Who are his friends?”

Ray asked pulling out his notepad as Mikey with a resigned grimace reached into the laundry bin and let his fingers close around something small that felt almost like burlap. The mother tilted her head with a fond smile tinged with sadness and replied, “Well there’s Tammy, Fred, and Brad they’re his close friends. They’re usually at the pub on campus if you’d like to speak to them.”

Ray glanced at Mikey over the woman’s shoulder and he nodded once. Ray smiled warm and bright and the woman straightened slightly as Mikey came to stand beside Ray, who stated, “Thank you so much for your help ma’am, hopefully we can bring justice to your son.”

She nodded and with a watery smile and a murmured, “Thank you,” led them to the door which shut behind them with a near silent click. Rubbing a hand over his arms Mikey led the way down the paved path and onto the sidewalk out of view of any suburban moms peeking through windows. They weren’t supposed to meet up with Gerard until five which gave them plenty of time to investigate the new lead.

“Find anything?”

Ray asked as they began to walk down the sidewalk and Mikey’s fingers itched for his motorcycle which was stored at Brian’s garage until they could return. Digging into his suit pocket Mikey pulled out the hex bag and held it up to the day light. It was small able to fit in the palm of his hand or discreetly in someone’s clothing and was made of a tanned burlap. A frown furrowed Ray’s brow as Mikey dropped the hex bag into hands and they entered one of the main streets.

Wishing he could slide into the familiar leather of the Trans AM Mikey’s eyes swept the street and spotted a small fast food place. The promise of coffee was too tempting to resist and he led Ray there as Ray attempted to discreetly sniff the hex bag; Mikey muffled a grin because it was not at all discreet.

Stepping into the line Mikey watched as Ray slid into a booth in the corner and flashed a smile at Mikey; he could see why Gerard was so obsessed with Ray’s smiles. Ordering two black coffees Mikey pressed the bills into the employee’s hands and taking the two travel cups settled into the booth beside Ray. With a slight push they suddenly weren’t that interesting to the other customers in the bar.

With a pull of the drawstrings Ray turned the hex bag over and let the contents spill on the table as Mikey carefully shielded the area. Gold thread tumbled out of the bag, bright and eye-catching as it fell lightly on the table, it was followed by the heavy clunk of a coin clattering onto the table spinning before it came to a stop. Ray shook the bag and what looked like a small charred bone tumbled onto the table followed by a sprig of a dried herb that Mikey couldn’t identify; that wasn’t saying much because Mikey sucked at botany.

Ray’s fingers reached out and picked up the coin turning it over in his fingers for a few minutes before he passed it to Mikey with a soft, “Roman?”

Mikey peered at the coin, the image stamped on the front didn’t hold the noble profile of most roman coins and the language running along the sides wasn’t really Latin (Gerard had taken him to an exhibition at a museum when they had been ten, Mikey still thought of it all the roman statues, the armour, the stories). So, not Roman.

“I think we’re going to need to research a little but I would hazard a guess towards Celtic if only because Samhain is a Celtic holiday.”

Mikey stated and peered at the other ingredients (was that the correct word; probably not). He picked up the dried herb and stared at it for a long moment before he passed it to Ray who sniffed it once nose scrunched up as he replied, “I don’t recognize it. It’s kind of sour probably not native to America.”

“Looks like a lot of research again.”

Mikey stated as he sipped at his coffee having for the most part forgotten about it in the excitement of the hex bag. Ray grimaced and nodded taking a sip of his own coffee with one hand as he tucked the ingredients back into the hex bag.

“We still need to- “

Ray began with a tip of his head back only to be interrupted by Mikey’s phone jaunting out the ghostbusters theme. Rolling his eyes Mikey flicked open his phone and tilted his head apologetically at Ray who waved it off and took a sip of his coffee.

“Hello?”

“Mikey, how’s everything on your end?”

“We found a hex bag maybe a lead.”

He replied and listened to the sound of a shuffle as Gerard switched the phone from one ear to the next and then continued, “Okay. We also found one I’m betting the same ingredients, gold, coin, bone, and an herb,” He made a sound of affirmation, “Cool what was your lead?”

“Conner’s mother mentioned some friends on campus who might know more about the disappearance.”

Gerard made a sound of acknowledgement and in the background, Mikey could hear music that sounded suspiciously like the Misfits. Mikey shifted in his seat and glanced at the hex bag for a moment before Gerard’s voice reappeared, “We going to head over to the campus cause the other lead also led here. You can meet us here or do some research on the hex bag, it’s up to you, I mean we basically already know what it’s for in theory, but a little bit of knowledge never hurt anyone.”

“Except for Adam and Eve, Tree of Knowledge and all that,” Glancing at Ray, Mikey tilted his head at the hex bag and received an affirmative nod, “We’ll do some research. Good luck at campus, Conner’s friends are named Tammy, Fred, and Brad.”

“Those are like names out of a sitcom from the seventies.”

“Probably.”

“Stay safe Mikey, see you tonight.”

Gerard said quietly and Mikey repeated the message the words heavy on his tongue as he tucked his phone away. Ray was playing with the lid of his coffee cup and when Mikey glanced up at him, he grinned and said, “To the library?”

“Yep.”

Mikey replied equally resigned. It wasn’t that they didn’t like research, they both did, it was just tedious sometimes. Finishing the last of his coffee Mikey rose to his feet and placed it in the appropriate recycling containers and stepped outside. A cool breeze blew through the town rustling the leaves and pushing at the fluffy clouds above, the air felt coiled with tension and Mikey heaved a breath; it certainly felt as if the barrier between the living and dead was thinner.

X

Gerard had forgotten what it was like to be on a college campus, at first it appeared like any brochure with squat square buildings and lots of windows but amidst all that was this weird feeling of dread and not necessarily joy, but like drunken joy. He gave up trying to describe quite what feeling a college campus inspired and followed Frank into the pub, a red bricked building with a sign proudly proclaiming it as, “The Figurehead”.

Inside the pub it was already quite loud for three in the afternoon and more than a few of the students were dressed in costumes; that would either work towards or against them. Frank appeared in his element amidst the crowds of people drinking as he pushed his way to the bar where a man with tired eyes was mixing a drink.

“What can I get you?”

He asked pleasant enough as he turned slightly towards the bar so that he was looking at the two of them. His eyes flickered over their suits briefly before he resumed idly cleaning the glass in his hands. Gerard settled into the stool and pulled out his badge, Frank mimicking the motion a moment later after carefully watching Gerard.

“We’re with the FBI we’re investigating the recent disappearances and need to speak with potential witnesses. Do you know if Tammy, Fred, and Brad or Lisa are here today?”

The bartender turned at Gerard’s tone and peered at the badges for a long moment, he looked like he was about to comment on their costumes. He stared at Gerard for a long moment and nodded polishing his glass as he informed them, “Tammy and Lisa are over in the booth in the corner if you want to speak to them. Fred and Brad are probably at one of the frat parties.”

Gerard nodded in thanks and with a nod at Frank slid off the seat and smoothed down his suit before venturing into the crowd towards the booth. Frank followed beside him dodging out of the way of a haphazard hand and over the errant leg of a zombie playing dead.

“I thought he wasn’t going to believe us for a minute there.”

Frank commented with a grin the yellow light catching on his lip piercing. Gerard shrugged as he stepped around a fairy and her glittery wings as he responded, “It’s all in the eyes, course your hair probably doesn’t help our cover.”

He tugged on the ends of Frank’s mohawk with a grin and listened to his annoyed squawk. Frank puffed out his chest and planted his hands on his hips as he replied, “My hair is fine, actually it’s perfect.”

“It’s fucking awesome Frankie but not when you’re trying to be the FBI.”

Gerard replied with a grin, because Frank’s hair was awesome. He then fell silent as they finally reached the booth where four girls were sitting with fancy multi-coloured drinks and those freaking fantastic little umbrellas. Gerard smiled pleasantly and flipped open his badge once more as he began, “Good afternoon, I’m detective Eisner and this is my partner detective Lee. We’re investigating the recent disappearances. Were any of you there at the party on the twenty-second or knew the victims?”

The girls glanced at each other for a moment in that manner that was very similar to telepathy before a brunette with glasses frowned and with a tilt of her head announced, “I was at the party, I knew Conner, he was great you know, always laughing and making jokes.”

“Did he seem strange that night?”

“Not really no, I know he stopped at his moms and sometimes they fight so.”

“Did you see anything?”

Gerard asked as Frank jotted notes quickly in a notepad Gerard had tossed at him. The brunette pursed her lips for a moment glancing at the table before she shook her head and replied, “No, one minute he was there and we were doing a bobbing for apples challenge and the next he was just gone. I thought maybe he had just gone home early.”

“Thank you. Was anyone else at the party that night?”

“I was.”

A woman with blond hair and blue eyes replied as she stirred her drink and quickly added, “But I didn’t see anything.”

“Did you know Conner? Or Teresa?”

“I don’t know them sorry.”

She replied with a frown even as one of the other girls, brown hair, dark skin, and a kind face, tilted her head and replied, “I knew Teresa.”

“Did she act strangely before she disappeared? We know she wasn’t at the party and disappeared earlier in the week at her home. Was anyone there?”

The girl who knew Teresa, Lisa, if Gerard wasn’t mistaken, nodded and with a sad quirk of her lips stirred her drink with the straw listlessly before she replied, “Yeah we were like doing our nails or something at her moms place, she went to use the washroom and just didn’t come out.”

Gerard frowned and nodded sympathetically as the blond who had answered before tilted her head to the side and the brunette rested her hand on Lisa’s shoulder. Suddenly Gerard’s phone rang the ringtone almost a whisper amidst the buzz of the pub. Smiling apologetically at the girls and Frank, Gerard fished his phone out and headed towards the exit.

“Hello?”

“Gerard, one of the bodies has been found, the girl. Apparently lacking a lot of blood. Ray and I are going to investigate I’ll keep you posted.”

“Okay anything research wise?”

There was the sound of a door closing and the click of a seatbelt before Mikey responded, “Yeah, it’s looking to be for a ritual of some kind, obviously to unseal the Demon, still not sure on the specifics but I’ll get back to you.”

“Stay safe.”

Gerard said as the line beeped and went dead. Sighing Gerard ran a hand through his hair and breathed in deeply through his nose. He took a minute to have a mini motivational pep talk while he consoled himself with thoughts of Frank all alone and re-entered the bar. It was if possible, even more crowded as he shouldered his way through.

“No, I don’t think Conner had any enemies he was a really nice guy.”

The brunette was saying as she put her drink down and Frank dutifully wrote something down before with a tilt of his head he said, “You’re Tammy, right?”

“Yes, and that’s Lisa (the one who had known Teresa) and Tracy (the blond).”

“Thank you so much ladies,” Frank said with an award-winning smile and with a raised brow asked, “Do you have any more questions Eisner?”

Gerard considered it for a moment, currently they had no leads for the victims, it seemed that they hadn’t been inspired by grudges or with a visible perpetrator. He didn’t like it and it felt like they might have to wait for a clue or Mikey’s research to drop into their hands.

“That’s all for now ladies, if you have any more information here’s our card. We want to see justice for Conner and Teresa.”

A chorus of farewells followed the two of them as they turned and edged their way through the pub and out into the light of day, well light perhaps wasn’t the best word as already evening was settling onto the cusp of the horizon. Rolling his shoulders Gerard inhaled a breath of the crisp air and pulled out his cigarette pack.

He handed one to Frank wordlessly who grinned in thanks and pulled out his lighter. Gerard leaned close to Frank’s hands, his tattoos all ink and detail as the cigarette caught, he pulled back and inhaled. Frank mimicked the motion and leaned back against the wall the sharp jut of his fangs visible around the cigarette.

“What do you think?”

“Something’s not adding up. I’d bet the witch, whoever they are, is at campus if only because of the two victims but currently we have no lead. We can go try to find the two boys at a frat party but it’ll be a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. It’s basically a waiting game for Mikey or the next attack.”

Gerard responded with a frustrated huff as he exhaled a wisp of smoke curling from his lips and drifting lazily through the air. Frank frowned and toyed with the frayed edges of his jacket staring distantly at a group of students walking across camping.

“Do you play the waiting game often?”

“More than it seems possible.”

Gerard replied with a tired grin and Frank shook his head with a roll of his eyes and a smile as he replied, “So kind of like golf, bit of action, lots of waiting.”

“A bit of reasoning and deduction usually helps.”

Before Frank could respond, probably with something witty, the door to the pub opened and Lisa walked out with the power stride of a woman going to divorce court. She paused on the threshold and noticed the two of them with a tilt of her head. Gerard was half sure it was going to be one of those awkward nod and walk away situations but instead she started walking towards them.

“You said if we had any more information to call you right?”

Gerard nodded as she leaned against the brick, the curls of her hair seemed golden in the sunlight and it reminded Gerard of Ray ever so slightly. Lisa rubbed a hand over her forehead for a moment before she sighed and said, “Tracy knows Conner, I don’t know why she choose to lie to you but I guess I just feel it’s important you know. Probably because there was an incident with Mr. Don last year.”

“Thank you for telling us. Was she close with Conner?”

“Friends I think.”

Lisa replied with a shrug and glanced at the door out of the corner of her eyes. Smiling, Gerard dropped his cigarette and pressed it into the concrete as he replied, “Thanks again, we’ll see about talking to her tomorrow.”

The student nodded and turned walking away and into the pub as if nothing had even happened. Shaking his head Gerard turned to Frank and suggested, “Time to go back to the motel?”

“Time for dinner.”

Frank corrected covering up the grimace at the thought of the motel. Nodding Gerard turned and together they walked along the path towards the parking lot. Frank swung his arms as he walked and with a hop over a crack in the sidewalk asked, “Does this help anything?”

“It might I’ll ask Mikey to hack the school files tonight see if it raises any red flags. The thing about the teacher sounds suspicious.”

“Hey I would probably attack my teach too,” Frank paused eyes distant on the setting sun as he continued in a quiet voice, “We’ve only got one more day”

“I know.”

Gerard replied as they reached the parking lot, he could see the Trans AM tucked into the back white like fresh snow fall and maybe just as blinding. There was someone standing beside the car and Gerard raised a brow but kept his pace casual as they made their way over to the car.

“Pete.”

Gerard greeted the Angel conversationally. Pete straightened ever so slightly like he was lifting his wings and Frank next to Gerard stiffened slightly before he untensed and Gerard could understand because when he had mentioned Pete it had been in the same sentence as Zachariah who was, well not-nice would be putting it lightly.

“Gerard, I’ve been sent to tell you that a team of Angels will smite the town of Marblehead on Samhain to halt the unsealing of the Demon Samhain.”

He opened his mouth unsure how to respond, when he had seen the Angel, he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but the decision to smite the whole town was not it. Frank stiffened and his eyes seemed dark and unfathomable for a long moment as he asked, “Even the children, all these innocent people?”

Pete’s expression shifted ever so slightly something like a grimace or an apology as he nodded. Gerard inhaled softly and questioned, “Why are you telling us this?”

“It is requested you vacate the town.”

A voice announced from behind them accompanied by the sound of wings fluttering. Gerard pivoted slowly only to be faced with another Angel, this one had a serious expression that seemed carved into their features and was wearing a female host with piercing grey eyes.

“We can stop it though!”

Gerard protested and Frank nodded and added, “Yeah if we find the witch and kill her before she can unseal the Demon then it’ll be fine.”

“You do not understand. If this Demon is unsealed it will cause unspeakable havoc and bloodshed, all the citizens will die regardless. Not only that, forty-nine seals have been broken.”

The female Angel stated in a voice that was stone cold. Gerard glanced to Pete who was frowning staring at their surroundings and back to the female Angel he stated, “Give us a chance. We are close and we still have over twenty-four hours.”

She pursed her lips like she already knew the answer, like a mom who had been submitted an utterly foolish request. Pete shifted slightly and added, “Do you think you can succeed?”

“Yes.”

Gerard replied and it wasn’t false confidence or a lie, they had been through too many situations for him to believe otherwise. He couldn’t believe otherwise. The Angels shared a glance for a long moment before the Angel with the stern features relented with pressed lips and said, “Then it is up to you. Don’t fail.”

She was gone with a flutter of wings leaving only the empty silence of the parking lot. Pete stared at both of them for a long moment before with a disquieted expression he turned and left as well. Gerard breathed out some of the tension easing from his chest as he ran a hand through his hair. Frank frowned and shook his head before he opened the car door and suggested, “Dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Gerard replied and walked around to the other side the conversation lingering in his mind as he turned the key in the ignition. They would have killed an entire town for one seal. Shaking his head Gerard focused on the case, first dinner and then a lot of research.

X   


“You’re going to speak to Tracy now?”

“Yeah, we just left the moratorium, you were right bodies were definitely drained of blood with some curse markings. How certain are we that she’s the witch?”

Mikey glanced around the motel room, the empty takeout boxes on the counter, the pieces of paper scattered like a hurricane had swept through the room, the stack of books he had pulled from the truck and a few that had been _liberated_ elsewhere.

“She’s the only lead we have. She’s connected to both victims, and has a history of assault.”

Gerard sighed over the line and Mikey could almost imagine the tension lining his shoulders because they had eight hours till midnight. There was the sound of a shuffle and the slam of one of the doors to the rented car, Ray had thankfully insisted on, closing before Gerard’s voice returned, “You’ll meet us here at seven?”

“Yeah. Be careful.”

“Always.”

Mikey shook his head at his brother’s antics and pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. Silence rang for a moment in the dingy motel room before the sound of a tap running broke the strange fresco and Mikey shook himself and walked over to the bathroom, the light pouring artificial and yellow out of the open door.

“You know it used to be that Vampires couldn’t see their reflection in mirrors.”

“Used to be?”

Mikey questioned as he leaned against the door frame and peered at Frank who was carefully gelling his hair peering at his reflection in the mirror with narrowed eyes as he teased a strand of blond to almost black hair. Frank grinned, his fangs sharp and eye catching as he replied, “It all has to do with metal and like purity shit. In the past mirrors used to be backed with silver right, but now it’s just plastic and apparently it was the silver.”

“So, you’re not going to avoid me if I eat garlic?” Mikey asked with a grin as Frank began to pack away the array of supplies that always wound up spread over every surface of the bathroom. Most of it wasn’t even theirs and they had two rooms. There was Ray’s special shampoo that no one else was allowed to touch, Gerard’s make up (which he rarely used but always left out anyways), Mikey’s straightener, and now Frank’s hair gel and a bunch of other vegan products. It was strange how quickly you could make a space feel almost like home and then pack it up again a few days later.

“Only because of your breath. It’s more like an allergy really if anything, like my mouth gets a bit numb. Which sucks because you know Italians and garlic.”

Frank replied with a grin as he passed the makeup case to Mikey. He commiserated with a grin because they had been raised on carbonara, Bagna càuda, and Pizza marinara; to take garlic out of Italian cuisine was impossible. Dropping one of the duffle bags on the bed Mikey tucked Gerard and Ray’s stuff into the bag only a minor thought to what he was doing as he asked Frank, “Any sparkles?”

“Nope.”

Frank replied popping the p as he put Mikey’s straightener and his own stuff into separate duffle bags. Mikey glanced around the room checking for anything they had possibly left behind, chargers check, clothing check, books and research not check. They had already packed up the single room and all that was left was the double.

“Not even a little bit?”

Mikey asked as he began to gather the books into the reusable bags bought solely for this purpose. Frank giggled and Mikey with a roll of eyes his turned around only to see a shirt decked out in sequins throwing light around the room and successfully blinding him.

“Where did you even get that?”

“A thrift shop for when people ask if I sparkle.”

“You’re such a bastard.”

“And proud of it.”

Frank replied cocking a hip out and smiling devilishly. Mikey stared for a few moments before he looked away and resumed putting the books back into the bag with a snort. Placing the last book, one on exorcisms, into the bag Mikey turned and watched as Frank easily shouldered three of the duffle bags as if he was merely carrying a few grocery bags (and not the ones with juice or cans in them).

“But does the sun hurt you?”

“I burn easier and kind of have to stay covered up with copious amounts of sunscreen and clothing. I won’t crumble to dust if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Frank reassured Mikey with a huff as he opened the door letting the evening light pour in. As if to exemplify his point Frank stood in the sunlight for a few moments and grinned at Mikey over his shoulder. Rolling his eyes Mikey decided not to mention the time he had seen a vampire crumble to dust. Maybe it had something to do with where the vampire originated from? Or just general strength?

Grabbing the other duffle bag, Mikey placed the takeout containers into the garbage and led the way out the door. A part of him wanted to glance over his shoulder in some form of parting but the rest of him which was used to the constant travel only adjusted his grip on the book bag and led the way down the stairs and into the parking lot.

The Trans Am stood out even amidst the other cars and white SUVs, there was something beyond the body of the car or the paint stretching over the hood and across the sides that caught the eye; it meant a lot of discretion on their part and temporary paint. Rustling for the car keys with one hand as he adjusted his grip on the duffle bag Mikey silently cursed the shallow pockets of skinny jeans and smiled when he found the keys.

Pressing the button, he rounded his way to the trunk and pushed it open with one hand hearing the idle huff of Frank beside him which slipped to silence and a kind of awed air when he saw the weapons cash in their trunk. Maybe it was a bit excessive but he had seen hunters with even larger stashes and a smaller trunk.

Placing his bags on the ground Mikey turned to Frank who was still staring and asked, “Never seen a hunter’s trunk before?”

“I’m terrified to see what your closet looks like.”

Frank said conversationally as Mikey began the truly arduous task of fitting four duffle bags and a book bag, amidst all the ammo, weaponry, and other miscellaneous items in the trunk; it had been so much easier with two duffle bags and Mikey had rather forgotten. Frank stared for one long moment before he tentatively asked, “Should I uh help?”

“No.”

Mikey replied more than content to attempt to organize everything on his own; he had a system you see. Frank took a few steps closer and peered over Mikey’s shoulder as he stacked two duffle bags and tilted one of their bags of rock salt upwards.

“You sure?”

“You can go and get the room key from our room and double check if we forgot anything.”

Mikey suggested if only to avoid Frank hanging over his shoulder for the next ten minutes. Frank nodded and with a few pats on the shoulder pivoted and walked away, his feet crunching over the gravel of the parking lot. Turning slightly to lean against the body of the car Mikey watched Frank walk away in the fading sunlight. Shaking his head Mikey ignored the tight feeling in his chest and resumed stacking and organizing everything.

Roughly ten minutes later Mikey straightened, his back protesting the movement with a crack, and observed his handiwork, it wasn’t pretty but it was functional. Pulling out a cigarette, Mikey pressed his lighter to the end and listened as the crunch of gravel echoed behind him, heavy and leaning to one side, different from how Frank walked, followed by the click of heels. Mikey tucked his lighter into his pocket and let his fingers slide against the dagger sheathed at his hip, the one with the runes.

He turned slowly pulling the cigarette away as he exhaled a stream of wispy white smoke and peered at the newcomers. There was a man and a woman, the man had strawberry blond hair, a soft face, and a hook for a hand. The woman had bleach blond hair, sharp lined features, and was wearing a tight leather jacket. Demons.

“Ah one of the infamous Way brothers, what a pleasure.”

The female Demon said with a smile that was all sharp edges and teeth, the man beside her had acrid yellow eyes and tilted his head studying Mikey silently in a manner that was only slightly unnerving. Not the yellow-eyed Demon, he ascertained a moment later, the presence was different and the eyes were almost orange in colour. Mikey frowned and waited silently knowing there was definitely a purpose for the Demons showing up and it probably had to do with Samhain.

“It’s a shame we couldn’t get you or your brother for a visit to Hell, but we make do with the resources we have.”

Mikey had a vague idea of what the female Demon was speaking about. She stared at him for a long moment with dark eyes and a stone cold expression before she tilted her head back with a grin and a shrug as she announced, “It’s a shame we can’t kill you tonight, but well time is running out, an Apocalypse to start and all that.”

The sound of footsteps pounded across the gravel, shifting stones with a clatter and over the shoulder of the male Demon Mikey could see Frank sprinting towards him with someone running after him. The female Demon glanced over her shoulder and with a tut stated, “Ah time for me to go, the name is Courtney Love dear and I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.”

She nodded once at the other Demon and with a wink at Mikey she was gone with what sounded suspiciously like a flutter of wings (but Demons didn’t have wings, unless they were fallen Angels which meant they were basically Princes of Hell). Frank came to a stop a few meters behind the Demon with a hook for a hand, glancing once over his shoulder before he stared at Mikey with wide eyes and held up the room key.

The Demon with the hook frowned at Mikey and the expression didn’t seem to suit his face as a tense silence lingered in the parking lot as another Demon, female in what basically amounted to a black tracksuit, arrived scowling at Frank. The Demon with the hook glared and said nothing (he didn’t seem the silent type) before suddenly he lunged forward. Mikey cursed as the tense atmosphere broke and he ducked to the side wrapping one hand around the arm attached to the hook and pulling it to the side; away from the Trans AM.

Gerard would kill him if he got the car scratched by a hook wielding Demon. Stumbling back as the Demon shoved Mikey, he righted himself and ducked under a swing internally cringing just imagining what that hook would do to human flesh. Rolling to the side Mikey kicked his leg tripping the Demon and ending up beside Frank who was swearing under his breath and holding a gun.

“Switch.”

Mikey demanded as he watched the hook Demon stand up and the other female Demon charged them. Frank nodded and at the last moment wordlessly they slid around each other. Mikey heard the crack of the gun firing even as he dodged under the female Demon’s own knife and drove his blade into her sternum.

She screamed, an orange light glowing through her chest and up through her eyes before her corpse fell back still. Mikey stared with wide eyes, he had never seen anything like that, the most that happened was the Demon fled or got up again. But she was gone, and Mikey could feel the gaping hole where she had once been.

Focusing with a shake of his head as Frank’s gun cracked through the air once more, Mikey whirled around. The hook Demon was staring at the corpse on the ground with narrowed eyes even as blood trailed sluggishly from a wound in his thigh. Frank’s hands lowered and he glanced once at Mikey before refocusing on the Demon.

A guttural roar filled the parking lot sending chills down Mikey’s spine as he tensed and in a blur of movement the Demon launched himself across the gravel. Flinching Mikey passed his dagger wordlessly to Frank and caught his gun at the mental push as Frank lowered his stance. The two collided in what looked like an epic anime moment, gravel went flying as Mikey breathed and calmly trained his gun on the pair as they crashed to the ground and tumbled against each other.

Frank had supernatural strength and fangs, the Demon was probably also supernaturally strong and definitely resistant to wounds. Mikey watched and waited trying to get a clear shot as the dagger drew a line across the Demon’s torso but didn’t manage to sink in.

Suddenly the dagger was sent spinning across the pavement and the Demon leaned over Frank with his hook. Mikey’s heart stopped in his chest as he raised his gun, aimed and with a deep breath pulled the trigger.

“Patrick!”

A blur of grey and white and black tackled the hook Demon (Patrick?) off of Frank as the gun fired the bullet it cut through empty air and pierced a nearby brick wall. Staring with wide eyes Mikey tightened his grip on the gun and ran over to Frank watching as the blur resolved itself into a man with dark hair.

“Pete?”

Frank questioned gasping for breath he didn’t need as he shouldered his way to his feet Mikey reaching him just in time to support him. The Demon (Patrick?) and the man (Pete?) tussled with each other for a few moments in the gravel before with a clap of noise and the sound of wings fluttering, they were gone. Mikey stared at the space where they had been with wide eyes before his instincts kicked in.

He dragged Frank to the Trans AM and helped him into the passenger seat glancing over him carefully for visible wounds, blood was leaking from the corner of his lips and there were a few scratches but nothing supernatural healing wouldn’t fix. Frank with a long exhale handed Mikey the room keys eyes pleading as Mikey stepped back and shut the door.

Breathing and trying not to think about how close he had come to losing Frank, about everything that had just happened, Mikey walked across the empty parking lot pausing to pick up the dagger and tuck it into his jeans with a lingering glance in the last rays of sunlight. The door to the office creaked open and Mikey could feel the lady who worked there hovering behind the counter. He placed the keys on the desk with a clink and wordlessly turned and exited.

They needed to get Gerard and Ray, soon. Midnight was almost upon them and they had been delayed for a reason. He slid into the front seat and grasped Frank’s fingers for a moment before he turned the key and peeled out of the parking lot. They still had time.

X

Gerard panted as he stumbled to his feet staring at the spot where Don, the teacher Tracy had apparently harassed but was also her brother (?), laid on the ground a cooling corpse with blood trickling towards the ritual circle carved into the basement floor. Fuck. Ray’s eyes were gold in the darkness as he pinned Tracy to the wall holding a dagger to her throat, the gun she had stolen from Gerard lying on the ground beside her.

Said ground rumbled and began to crack, dust shook from the ceilings and the windows shattered as red light pooled from the floor and surrounded Don’s corpse. Gerard cursed there was the fiftieth seal broken. Don’s corpse began to rise slowly to its feet like it was being dragged on a chain. Gerard muffled a helpless cry into his fist and listened to the instincts humming in the back of his mind snapping at him like a shock. Now wasn’t the time for a breakdown.

“Ray, leave her. We’ve got bigger problems on our hands.”

Gerard called out as with a grimace he dipped his fingers in the still warm blood pooled on the ground and smeared it over his cheeks. Ray dropped Tracy with an animalistic growl that rumbled deep in his chest as she whimpered. He crouched in front of Gerard and let him carefully spread the blood over his cheeks passing over the smooth skin with his thumbs; it felt oddly like a baptism and Gerard’s breath was caught in his lungs.

The pressure in the room built and built as the shaking began to diminish and Gerard finished staring into Ray’s gold eyes and feeling like a band was wrapped around his chest. Finally, with a crack that sent chills down Gerard’s spine and made the hairs on his arms stand on end Don’s corpse rose fully to its feet. Gerard pulled away from Ray, one hand grasping his. With a tilt of its head and dark, dark eyes, like all the light had been sucked out of the world, like the bottom of the deepest trenches in the sea, Samhain walked forward.

The Demon walked past Gerard and Ray huddled on the floor and to Tracy who was shrinking away and trying to make herself as small as possible against the wall. The Demon picked her up and with a crunch that would haunt him broke her neck. He flinched a part of him wondering why he hadn’t tried to stop the Demon, why he hadn’t tried to save her. The rest of him was drowned out by the fear choking his breath.

Inhaling shakily, Gerard focused on that part of him, the socket at the back of his mind thrumming like a thunderstorm like lightning striking in the same place twice. He rose to his feet, ignoring Ray’s concerned whisper of his name and pulled the burn spreading through his chest and behind his eyes as he held up his hand.

White light enshrouded his hand and Samhain turned those dark eyes upon Gerard as a bright light began to fill the room. The light grew until it filled the small space and seemed to seep into every pour as Gerard’s fingers carefully covered Ray’s eyes. Like a star imploding in on itself the light snapped outwards and in centering around Gerard’s hand.

Slowly, the light began to dim blinking in and out like a dying light bulb before the darkness of the basement reasserted itself. Gerard blinked red spots out of his eyes and carefully lifted his fingers away from Ray’s eyes ignoring the part of him that kind of wanted to keep his fingers there. He stared at the empty basement with a sinking feeling in his chest.

“Is he gone?”

Ray asked as he rose to his feet blood still smeared over his cheeks and his eyes were golden even in the darkness. He looked a few days away from the full moon. Gerard closed his eyes and reached already feeling rung out and spent like he had run a marathon and still had one in the afternoon. His eyes widened as he felt it, shaking through the roots of the Earth, twisting and pulling with a sense of _wrong_.

“No.”

He breathed out devastated and tired even as he turned and darted up the stairs which creaked ominously beneath his feet. Fast. They needed to be fast. Ray followed behind him as his voice drifted up the stairwell, “What happened?”

“I’ve weakened him or injured him. Something. But it wasn’t enough. We need Mikey.”

Gerard gasped out breath still tight in his chest as his fingers dragged over his gun for reassurance and he bolted out the front door and in the direction of the rented car, which he only barely tolerated, calling over his shoulder, “He’s gone to the cemetery, we need to hurry before he raises the dead.”

The or else rang through the silence as Ray slammed the passenger door shut and Gerard jammed the key into the ignition, cursing when he twisted it the wrong way his hands feeling shaky and his chest tight. God, they had been in situations before but it had never been with the weight of the world, two opposing forces weighing on their shoulders.

Ray’s fingers wrapped around Gerard’s own and he glanced to the passenger seat where Ray was staring back with grim determination blazing in his eyes as he said, “Breathe Gerard.”

“Right breathing.”

Gerard responded as he carefully pulled the car out of the driveway and careless of speed limits or the law directed the car towards the cemetery. He had seen it only briefly on the map but Samhain rang and rang in his mind a beacon that rather than serve the purpose of a lighthouse to prevent one from crashing onto the rocks encouraged it. The drive was silent the radio dead and Gerard couldn’t bring his hands to try and fix it as he pulled into the driveway and exited the car.

Ray glanced at Gerard over the hood of the car the blood on his cheeks dark as he nodded. Gerard grinned back sharp enough to cut and hard enough to hide everything else before he turned and ran towards where he could feel the Demon. The sooner they stopped him the less damage he could cause. A seal was already broken but there were still innocent lives in that town.

They cut through well manicured lawns, leaning tombstones, and the sweeping bows of willow trees as Gerard tried to imagine what they were going to do if Mikey didn’t arrive. It was already midnight and the part of him that could spare it was worried about his brother. The rest of him was just a mess of worry and fear.

He paused outside of a mausoleum, the stone structure seemed to loom over the graveyard as Gerard panted for breath and beside him Ray stared at the mausoleum with grim eyes. The doors were hanging off their hinges and the darkness seemed to beckon with a gust of stale air.

Gerard turned to Ray knowing that there was a possibility that they wouldn’t walk out of that tomb he grasped Ray’s jaw rough and unsteady as he stared into his eyes for a long moment trying to communicate everything. Ray’s fingers cupped Gerard’s jaw in return and he could see the spirals of gold in his eyes for a long moment before he stepped away. Everything suddenly felt colder.

Their feet echoed on the cold stone as they walked into the darkness and down the stairs before it opened up slightly and, in the centre, bathed in a wash of moonlight from a cracked window, stood Samhain. The Demon turned to stare at Gerard as the stone of the crypts began to crack and heave. Ray settled a hand on his shoulder and he nodded in understanding.

Pulling once more at the energy socket, Gerard forced his way forward, pushing as the Demon took a heavy step forward blood still leaking sluggishly from the bullet wound in his chest. Gerard frowned in frustration and pushed again; it was like trying to fit the wrong plug into the socket.

Suddenly, it was like a switch was flicked and a flood of it crackled through his body almost too much to bear. He felt like he was burning alive from the inside.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor. Gerard raised his hand as Samhain stepped forward and wrapped a hand around Gerard’s throat lifting him off the ground and slamming him back against the mausoleum wall. Corpses burst from their tombs, with a shatter of stone and he heard a low growl. Gerard grinned blood leaking from his lips and dripping from his nose as his insides burned and Mikey slotted into place entering the mausoleum at a run.

Wrapping a hand around Samhain’s neck Gerard choked around a breath and nodded at Mikey, feeling the push of his mind as white light began to glow from his skin and Mikey grasped onto the Demon with a grunt. Samhain’s grip tightened around Gerard’s neck and he couldn’t breathe even as if with a final push he and Mikey attacked the Demon’s very being. They tore and clawed as Mikey held it in place and Gerard with a final push scraped the bits of it left from existence.

White.

Ringing.

Gerard blinked open his eyes and immediately shut them.

The light burned and his head throbbed. Groaning Gerard blinked rapidly and attempted to open his eyes again. At first, he could see only dust and rubble the ground swaying beneath him as he searched blearily for Ray, for Mikey, for Frank. Anyone. Fuck.

Pushing himself to his feet Gerard ignored the intense wave of nausea that swept over his stomach and stuck a hand to the wall to support himself as he coughed through the dust and instantly regretted it as his chest protested the motion. It felt like someone had overloaded a circuit board for a whole city, except he was the city, and he was still twitchy and jittery in the aftershocks.

“Mikey?”

He called out his voice hoarse. Nothing. Silence. He tried again louder. His hands were shaking and the world was spinning. He had to. Had to find him.

Rubble clattered and suddenly Ray was in front of him, the blood on his cheeks flaking off and dust coating everything even sprinkled in his hair. Gerard stepped forward and stumbled only for Ray to wrap and arm around his torso with a curse and a murmured, “You’re burning up Gee.” A gentle hand reached up to wipe the blood away from his mouth and nose.

“Frank has Mikey, come on let’s get out of here.”

“He’s gone?”

Gerard asked as Ray half supported him, half carried him up the stairs and out of the mausoleum. Ray glanced down at Gerard eyes soft and warm as he nodded and replied, “Yeah you exorcised the Hell out of him. He’s gone, Mikey confirmed it.”

He nodded and focused on trying to breathe and not throw up on Ray; he didn’t deserve that. The air outside the tomb was crisp and cool biting at his cheeks and frosting his breath but Gerard couldn’t complain still feeling hot and wired from the adrenaline and everything else.

Mikey was leaning against a tombstone with Frank standing beside him, there was a few scratches on Frank, and Mikey was frowning but otherwise they looked fine. In front of Mikey was Andy, the Angel wore a grim expression and his hair seemed to emit its own light as they drew closer.

“The Seal was still broken.”

“Yes.”

Andy replied glancing up at Ray and Gerard before greeting them with a nod. Slowly attempting to zip up his jacket Gerard pushed lightly at Mikey’s mind until he was reassured that he was okay. Andy glanced at the four of them for a moment before glancing to the side he stated, “Heaven doesn’t go against orders. Not even to save lives.”

“So, what does it mean that they listened to us?”

Frank asked crossing his arms his skin almost translucent in the faint lighting of the graveyard. Andy frowned blue-grey eyes dark as he turned away to stare at the wreck of the tomb and announced, “The Way Brothers play an important part in the Apocalypse, it is written, this was a test of some kind.”

Andy turned around again features soft once more as he adjusted his glasses and said, “I’ll try to find some more information. For now, I need to go. I’ll contact you later.”

With a flap of wings, he was gone and there was just the empty silence of the graveyard and the distant sound of sirens. Gerard shuddered out a breath head lolling against Ray’s shoulder as a shudder wracked his body; he felt sick like that one time in the sixth grade.

“Let’s go.”

Mikey announced and hopped off the tombstone pressing lightly against Gerard’s mind before he turned and began to walk down the path to the driveway. Ray adjust his grip slightly and Frank cast a concerned glance over his shoulder which Ray waved off.

Together they stumbled their way through the dark, the path felt longer then it had been earlier and Gerard didn’t protest when Ray resorted to carrying him as everything grew fuzzy. The Trans Am seemed too bright and suddenly too close and Gerard didn’t bother to try and find the energy to protest as Ray carefully settled into the back seat with him.

It was over they hadn’t managed to stop the seal but they had stopped the Demon and that was what mattered. They had saved the town.

“Happy fucking Birthday Frank.”

X

The park was nice, picturesque, with brightly coloured plastic structures and wood chips in abundance. A few children clambered over the structure, shrieking and yelling at one another as the parents idly watched their children and chatted to each other. Andy smiled softly and shifted on the park bench watching as someone approached.

From a distance he could only see a suit, the same kind that every Angel appeared to insist on but most notably the brass; they were utterly incapable of wearing casual wear. Andy found it sad that they all limited themselves to strictly formal wear when there were such things as wool sweaters and socks with the most insane stuff on them.

The Angel settled onto the bench beside Andy wordlessly and he raised a brow as Pete tugged at his colour and fidgeted in his seat. Pete had never been particularly talented at sitting still. It was rare that Pete sought him out and Andy supposed it was either because the higher ups were using Pete to go and get his report or Pete needed something.

“Andy,” Pete began and paused watching as one child slipped and fell and began to cry. The sound the was loud in the almost quite of the park and a moment later the child’s father was carefully shushing the crying with a goofy expression and kind words. Pete sighed, a long drawn out sigh and Andy glanced at his friend once more.

Pete looked tired, there were dark circles under his eyes, his lips were pulled taut and thin, he seemed fragile like with a particularly hard gust of wind he might fall apart. Andy turned so that he was facing his friend any semblance of an impersonal conversation or a mission report gone.

“Pete?”

“I saw Patrick. We- we talked.”

Patrick, who had been in their garrison before the fall. Andy tilted his head and glanced at his hands, staring at the ink on his arms (the brass didn’t like it but well, they didn’t know humans well enough to believe he hadn’t gotten them to gain their trust and not because he liked them). Andy glanced at Pete again and wondered. Wondered what he remembered, what they had talked about.

“He was with Courtney Love, attempting to distract one of the Way brothers.”

Andy nodded and waited knowing there was more. Pete for all he attempted the stoicism of an Angel was still the same fledgling full of energy, ups and downs, and still all too happy to emulate Gabriel. Pete sighed and rubbed at his head before he commented, “I just, it feels like something’s missing. None of this makes sense.”

“What doesn’t make sense Pete?”

“Just any of it.”

He whispered looking like he wanted to shout, wanted to scream it loud enough for everyone to hear. Immediately after the words were spoken Pete glanced around as if a smiting would suddenly occur out of nowhere; Andy found the likelihood of that close to impossible, he had tried.

“Look, like Patrick wouldn’t talk to me and I remember or I think I remember when it was different.”

“You mean before the fall?”

Andy asked gently because it still was an open wound, how many they had lost, how many had died in the wars afterwards all because they couldn’t bow down to something lesser. It would be funny how meaningless and hypocritical things were today if there wasn’t an apocalypse to avert.

“Yes but no!”

Pete replied he was wound tight as a piece of iron or like braided rope and Andy could almost see the panic in his eyes and that he was ready to fight or to start shouting. He wondered at the rumours he had heard of Heaven. Inhaling softly, Andy tapped Pete on the shoulder and said, “Hey it’s okay you’ll figure it out eventually.”

“I guess,” Pete replied and slumped in the bench legs sprawled and arms resting on the sides as he frowned and continued, “But that’s not a possibility with the Apocalypse. Do you really think They wanted this to happen?”

“Honestly?”

Andy asked with a tilt of his head as clouds drifted lazily in front of the sun and for a few moments bathed the park in shade. Pete glanced at Andy out of the corner of his eye fingers curled into a fist before he forced himself to relax and nodded.

“No. I don’t believe God would have wanted to destroy Their creations not when they’ve done so much good, not when it would just end with more death.”

“But the others are saying- “

“The others are following Metatron who acts as the voice of God. But God hasn’t been in Heaven in a millennia and things can change, what was written in the beginning is not set in stone.”

Andy finished with a shrug glancing at the playground as he let Pete digest what he had said. Andy had been on Earth for a while, a permanent station meant to watch over infernal activity. In the time he had been on Earth Andy had learned that humans created their own infernal or holy activity far more often on their own than without influence. Andy had also just so happened to learn why humans had been so loved by God.

“Are you working with the hunters?”

Pete asked quietly and when Andy glanced at him, he had lost some of the tightness in his shoulders and was watching the children at the park with a small smile. Andy nodded and glancing once with one of his _other_ eyes for the presence of other Angels he said, “I don’t want this world to end. I will help in whichever way I can.”

“Even if it meant your death, being wiped from existence?”

“Yes.”

Pete’s eyes widened and stared at Andy with a desperate expression before quietly asking, “What am I supposed to do Andy?”

“You think, you follow what you believe, not what others believe, you make a choice either way. Maybe it was God’s plan all along.”

Andy patted Pete on the should and rose to his feet zipping up his hoody he turned to Pete who was sitting on the bench still looking uncomfortable in a suit and like someone had died. He would be okay eventually Andy was sure.

“Stay safe Pete and be careful. Heaven isn’t a big fan of free will or dissent.”

Turning Andy began to walk down the path as the wind rustled through the trees and the sound of children shrieking grew distant. Andy glanced around him and couldn’t believe that God had doomed these innocents to death. No, the Apocalypse would not occur if Andy could help it. Speaking of he really needed to look into the concept of vessels, and he knew a certain prophet.

X

And I'll be granting your permission

'Cause you haven't got a prayer

Well I said hey, hey hallelujah

I'm gonna come on, sing the praise

And let the spirit come on through ya

We got innocence for days!

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This chapter was a bit difficult to write and super long but I’m glad it’s done. Also, can I say that I was more than tempted to use Panic at the Disco’s “It’s Almost Halloween”. Speaking of, Panic will be appearing in the next chapter along with a few other characters (probably). Additionally, if you haven’t clued in, some of the Young Bloods universe is making appearance. Reviews/comments are always appreciated, till next time!


	5. The Ghost of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone we are back with another chapter, apologies this took a bit longer than normal but with school starting life was a mess. This is the final chapter for this part, but there will be a second part covering everything else that happens after. I also will probably be writing a bunch of one-shots and drabbles that fit within this verse. Read on and enjoy!

X

Well, they're never gonna get me,

Like a bullet through a flock of doves

To wage this war against your faith in me,

Your life will never be the same.

On your mother's eyes, say a prayer, say a prayer!

Now, but I can't

And I don't know

How we're just two men as God had made us,

Well, I can't, well, I can!

Too much, too late, or just not enough of this

Pain in my heart for your dying wish,

I'll kiss your lips again.

X

Telephone poles whizzed past like dark lumbering shadows as they drove along the quiet emptiness of a road on the outskirts of a town. It was silent, just the hum of the tires bumping over the uneven road and Morrisey’s voice crooning from the speakers. Gerard rubbed at his eyes with one hand as he stared ahead, he had been the one to insist he could handle the drive, but he may have been a bit in over his head. After all, maybe a few nights in a motel before attempting the drive back to Brian’s wasn’t as rejuvenating as Gerard had tried to present it.

He still felt drained from what had happened in Marblehead, like everything inside him had been scooped out and he was left with just a fragile sHell. His fingers wouldn’t quite stop shaking, everything felt tender, and the smell of something singed seemed to constantly surround him. But he was fine. For a given value of fine.

They just needed to keep moving forward. Prevent the Apocalypse. And when it was over, he would take a break.

“I can hear your thinking from here. Shut up.”

Mikey mumbled with a frown as he shifted and wiggled in the leather seat for a few minutes before he was sitting upright with his sidekick in his hands casting his silhouette in blue light. Gerard threw a haphazard apology that Mikey ignored as they passed a small collection of houses with picturesque lawns and painted mailboxes.

“So, no glasses.”

“No glasses.”

Mikey affirmed as Gerard glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eyes, his profile sharp, all jagged angles and lacking the familiar wire frames. Gerard turned and glanced at the road once more waiting in the hum as a guitar drifted through the interior of the Trans AM.

“Think it had something to do with Andy healing us after the crash.”

“The crash?”

Mikey startled slightly at Gerard’s question like he had been sure he had told Gerard. The word rung in his head and he wondered what hadn’t been said as they hastily tried to reconnect amidst fast-food dinners and the long stretches of highway; to catch-up on what they had missed. Gerard didn’t blame Mikey, some things had fallen to the wayside for him as well, hard to speak or think about.

“After the deal with our informant, apparently Hell sent a Demon driving a truck to collide with the bike. I probably would have died or been crippled but Andy saved us.”

“That’s how you met him.”

Gerard said with a kind of forced calm because yeah, his brother had almost died and he hadn’t even been aware. Might not have been aware until he received a call from a hospital that his brother was in life support. But he hadn’t. Mikey was fine, sitting next to him his head bopping lightly to the music.

“Yeah.”

Mikey said one hand reaching across the console to rest over Gerard’s hand where it was clenched into the ripped fabric of his jeans. Gerard exhaled slowly and let Mikey press reassurances against his mind as he resettled his hands on the dashboard.

“It took you this long to notice huh?”

Mikey said with teasing in his voice and when Gerard glanced at him, he could see a grin poking at the corner of his lips. With a huff Gerard replied, “Well we’ve been very busy and for all I know you could have lost them or broken them again.”

“That was one time.”

“Three times for each one. You lost your glasses in three separate motels and you’ve broken three pairs.”

Gerard dutifully replied and gracefully decided not to count the pair that had been lost in the fire. Mikey shook his head and with a roll of his eyes said, “Liar.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

He shot back with a grin, that heavy feeling in his chest gone. Mikey raised a brow and his nose deciding to not dignify his question with a response. Shaking his head Gerard returned his attention to the road watching as they passed the final cluster of homes that made up the town and pulled onto an onramp.

“So, you and Ray?”

Mikey said suddenly into the silence like throwing a rock down a cliff and hearing it clatter all the way down; it kind of felt like the Moria scene in the Fellowship of the Rings. Glancing in the overhead mirror Gerard suppressed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ray passed out with his head against the window and his hair puffed out like a pillow. Frank was tucked into Ray’s side his mouth hanging open, he looked small almost like a child who had fallen asleep on the drive home from a road trip.

“What about me and Ray?’

Gerard asked with a frown curling his fingers tighter around the steering wheel. He could feel Mikey’s flat stare over the edge of his phone and his narrowed judging eyes as he responded, “I’ve seen the way you look at him,” Gerard resolutely stared ahead and pretended to ignore Mikey as he continued to talk, “He looks at you with the same expression.”

“What mutual respect?”

“I know you’re not that oblivious Gee.”

“See here’s a lack of respect. And you’d probably be surprised about my obliviousness, I’ve qualified for championships.”

“Gee.”

Mikey said quietly and when Gerard peered at him Mikey had set his phone down and was staring at him with his pouty eyes, the ones he had used as a kid to get anything he wanted. Rolling his eyes and definitely not submitting to the power of those eyes Gerard sighed.

He and Ray, that was the thing wasn’t it.

If he really thought about it, he already knew how he felt, the way Ray could make him smile and the way he casually comforted Gerard. His laugh, their endless conversations, the way he watched over everyone in every case, his eyes when it was close to the full moon. What wasn’t there to love? Even the stuff that wasn’t as good, he could nag, he could be overbearing in his concern, all the other little things didn’t change how Gerard felt.

And he was pretty sure Ray felt the same.

“It isn’t a good time.”

Gerard answered simply reaching over to skip a song that was particularly morose. Mikey’s unamused stare seemed to bear down on his shoulders as he responded, “When is a good time, when the end of the world actually happens?”

“What about you and Frank?”

Gerard deflected obviously because he really didn’t want to think of that. Mikey glared at Gerard as he glanced in the overhead mirror at the two still asleep in the back. Mikey crossed his arms over his chest and replied, “What about me and Frank. We barely know each other.”

“Yeah but when you find someone Mikey it doesn’t take long.”

He remembered all of Mikey’s summer flings when they had been teenagers, Mikey set his eyes and his heart on someone and that was it; the breakups were the worst because of that fact. Denial rang through Mikey’s head space like the font of a comic action punch.

“It’s, it’s not like that Gee.”

Mikey protested and even in the low-light of the car lit by the radio he could see Mikey blushing. Gerard made a sound of disbelieving agreement and reached over to swat Mikey on the shoulder as he replied, “Of course not, you just stare at him with heart eyes cause he’s very pretty.”

“He is.”

“Exactly.”

Gerard replied with a grin and a tilt of his head because the evidence was there, he rested his case. Mikey huffed and re-crossed his arms for dramatic effect with a roll of his eyes. Shaking his head Gerard eyed the passing road sign and wondered if he was okay with the idea of Mikey dating Frank. He had saved Mikey’s life and really it wasn’t like he could judge glass walls and all that; still there would probably need to be another shovel talk.

“Gerard you should still- “

A dull ringing spit the silence, growing steadily louder and interrupting whatever Mikey had been saying. Gerard jerked and rustled for his phone for a minute before he realised it wasn’t any of his ringtones. Mikey mimicked the motion glancing at his phone before he leaned over the back seat and began the process of shaking Ray and Frank awake. A minute later the same incessant ringing cut out and Ray’s voice rang blearily through the car, “Hello?”

“Spencer?”

Gerard glanced at Mikey who shrugged even as the name sounded vaguely familiar. Frank in the back of the Trans yawned and curled into a ball once more; like a puppy. Ray ran a hand through his hair and straightened listening to the voice on the end of the line.

“Uh yeah I’m with the Way brothers we just came back from a case.”

“What really? Yeah uh we’re just passing through,”

“Missouri.”

“Missouri right now.”

Ray finished with a nod of thanks in Gerard’s direction. Sharing a glance with Mikey Gerard eyed the rest stop sign posted at the side of the highway. Ray huffed a breath with narrowed eyes as his expression stilled into something carved from stone, all determination and weathered grief.

“You’re certain?”

“No, I don’t doubt you Spencer, there’s just a lot going on and they don’t deserve to be chasing after rumours.”

“Okay. Let me ask them first.”

Ray finished and pulled the phone away from his ear or at least Gerard presumed he did so as he dutifully kept his eyes on the road. A moment later Ray’s voice filled the interior of the Trans AM as he stated, “That was Spencer, he used to run in the same circuits with me. He says he has someone who knows about the yellow-eyed Demon.”

The air in the car became stilted very suddenly.

“You’re certain?”

Gerard asked and he could feel the way Mikey was stiff and silent next to him. Something like hope curled in the bottom of his toes still hiding away but there. They had been looking for the yellow-eyed Demon that had killed their parents for ten years, ever since that night with hardly a whisper in the wind.

“I trust Spencer. He’s part of the Panic group, or at least he was. I’m not certain if he is currently.”

Ray replied and when Gerard glanced over his shoulder, he could see gold glinting in the darkness and Ray’s features carved into a promise. He nodded once and returned his focus to the road mourning silently as they passed the offramp to the rest stop.

“You’re in Vegas?”

“We’ll see you in,”

“A week.”

“A week,” Ray finished and there was the sound of a goodbye and then silence. Gerard shifted in the seat as Mikey changed out the Morrisey cd and replaced it with the haunting drole of Kurt Cobain’s voice. Mikey closed his sidekick for a moment as Cobain sang about teen spirit and a silence lingered heavy and thick. It felt strange that after all this time they might finally have a lead.

“We going to Vegas?”

Frank piped up from the back seat blinking blearily and yawning when Gerard peered in the overhead mirror. Mikey glared at Gerard from the corner of his eyes and made the appropriate warning threats before he responded, “Yeah. No gambling though.”

“Aw but I wanted to spend all my life savings.”

Frank replied with a grin even as Ray cut in, “You probably have like ten dollars saved Frank.”

“Sad but true.”

“We could actually use the boost in funds.”

Gerard replied thoughtfully a grin slipping out from the corners as he glanced meaningfully at Mikey. Ray nodded with a roll of his eyes and a fondly resigned expression like he was more than accustomed to their antics. Frank glanced between the three of them for a moment with wide eyes before he questioned, “You’re going to gamble at Las Vegas.”

“And win.”

“Mikey is very good.”

Ray reassured with a nod no doubt recalling the numerous times Mikey had floored professionals twice their age. Sometimes it was a bit of slight of hand, but most of the time Mikey had the luck of the gods. Frank’s mouth was hanging open when Gerard glanced in the overhead mirror and he grinned to himself.

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

Mikey replied with a shrug that attempted to hide the way he was almost blushing. Gerard mentally poked at his brother and instinctively tilted away from his sudden attack. Ray sighed scrubbing a hand over his forehead as he announced, “No fighting telepathic or physical in the car.”

“Yes mom.”

Gerard and Mikey chorused back in unison with twin grins that would probably frighten anyone who knew the Way brothers and anyone else who didn’t as well. Ray sighed and Frank’s stoner giggle filled the car as Gerard shifted into the next lane.

“So are we getting some-“

Gerard paused in his question about questionable rest stop fast food as a familiar ring tone filled the car. Ruffling through his pockets once more Gerard pulled out his phone and answered the call, “Hello?”

“Hey Gerard where are you right now?”

“About Missouri Brian and nice to talk to you as well I’m doing fine this evening.”

Gerard responded with a roll of his eyes adjusting the phone so it sat in the crook of his shoulder and he could place both hands on the wheel. The car had suddenly gotten very quiet but for Kurt Cobain’s voice and the rush of drums.

“Yes, thank you for the sass Gerard. Bob and James need backup on a case can you spare anyone?”

“Let me check,” Gerard replied and pulled the phone away from his ear to stare and announced to everyone at large, “Bob and James need some help on a case.”

“I’ll go.”

Mikey stated quiet and sure so that Gerard didn’t even need to ask. A moment later Frank added, “I’ll go with Mikey.”

Gerard muffled any protest he could think of (mainly that he didn’t want to be separated from Mikey, but he couldn’t always get what he wanted), still a part of him, the part that was still twitching in the aftershocks of everything felt uncomfortable with the idea. But Bob and James had helped them when they needed it. They repaid their debts.

“Mikey and Frank said they can help. Meet at the Bar?”

“Yeah we’ll see you soon Gerard.”

The line went dead and Gerard tucked his phone back into his pocket as a train of cars passed by on the otherwise dead highway. For a long moment there was silence in the Trans AM before with a forced smile Gerard asked, “So who wants McDonalds?”

Everything would be alright. It had to be. They could stop the Apocalypse.

Maybe if he said it enough, he would believe it.

X

The bar was practically empty in the early morning sunlight as the Trans AM crunched over the gravel parking lot and Gerard pulled it into park with a final lurch of the rigging. Glancing at Frank, who had claimed the front seat after a long-heated debate and an elaborate bet, Gerard grinned at the way his mouth hung open and the end of his mohawk fell into his eyes; Frank could and would sleep everywhere.

He glanced at the back seat where Ray was grinning softly to himself and attempting to shake Mikey awake. Gerard stared for a few minutes, just soaking in the sight, the soft lines of Ray’s face, Mikey’s all innocent in sleep, the sun catching on both of them. Shaking his head, Gerard reached over to Frank and began the process of waking him up.

Frank blinked bleary eyes and yawned one hand reaching up to cover his mouth even as Gerard could still see the points of his fangs. Grinning, Gerard tapped Frank on the head and opened the car door. The sound of three other doors opening filled the empty parking lot as Gerard stepped out onto the gravel.

A cool wind cut through the parking lot, attempting to slice through the leather of his jacket and instead succeeding at biting at the skin of his cheeks. He shut the door with a slam and started walking towards the bar already hearing the telltale crunch of footsteps behind him. It felt empty. Exposed.

“The famous Way brothers and co.”

A voice said as the door to the bar opened and a short man with strawberry blond hair and a lollipop said as he stepped out into the cool air. His eyes swept over Gerard and Mikey with a piercing something behind his eyes that made Gerard feel very small. He tensed all too used to the monster of the week knowing their names and stating it in a very similar almost menacing but mostly creepy way. The stranger pulled the sucker out of his mouther and casually announced, “Be careful who you trust.”

The stranger, who felt a bit familiar like an old buried memory nodded and swept past the four of them with a wink; there was the distant sound of what could have been wings. Gerard exhaled and let his shoulders untense unsure if what had just happened was real.

“You all saw that, too right?”

Frank asked and Ray settled a comforting hand on his shoulder and guided Frank into the bar after Gerard. It probably was better not to ask. Just to remember.

Metallica blasted through the speakers of the bar as Gerard shoved the door open and stepped inside the warm interior of the bar. Brian was sitting at the bar lazily cleaning a glass as he watched some sitcom on a small tv. He glanced up when the door opened and immediately popped to his feet with a grin and made his way to the door.

“You made it.”

Brian greeted with a warm smile as he wrapped Gerard in a hug; Brian’s hugs were the best. Frank’s giggle echoed behind him as the door to the bar slammed shut and Gerard pulled away grinning triumphantly over his shoulder at Mikey who was definitely not pouting about missing out on Brian’s hug. Brian shook his head and pulled Mikey into a half hug, clapped hands with Ray, and tossing Frank a high-five just so no one felt left out.

“It’s good to see you all. Can I get you guys something to drink?”

Brian threw over his shoulder as he bypassed the bar and headed to the back room. Gerard glanced at Ray who was smiling, just the slightest curve of his lips and the crinkle of his eyes, Frank a dimple pulling at one corner, Mikey settled. It was good to be home.

They marched into the back room where Brian was fetching a couple bottles of water from the fridge as he called over his shoulder, “So what happened with Marblehead? Your call left a lot to be desired.”

“I was driving it wasn’t really the time for a debrief.”

Gerard defended as Ray went over and helped Brian bring the water bottles to the table. Brian’s low chuckle filled the air as Frank settled on top of the table and cracked open his water bottle, Mikey settled into a seat and pulled out his phone. Gerard peered at the board pushed against one of the walls and walked closer.

Red marker slashed through more than a few of the signs on the board; it sort of looked like the aftermath of one of old his math tests. A few of the signs were circled in green ink but it was too few for what Gerard suspected it all meant. His fingers traced over the sign underneath Lynz’s drawing of Salem a red line striking through the paper.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder and when Gerard glanced over said shoulder Ray was there eyes heavy where they stared at the board. Gerard stared into Ray’s eyes for a moment before he crinkled a smile and headed towards the table.

“So, Marblehead?”

Brian asked as he settled at the head of the table and steepled his hands in front of him. He looked older, grim, like the weight of the world had suddenly dropped on his shoulders in all it’s immeasurable weight; in a sense it had. 

Gerard glanced at the others, Mikey had set down his phone his expression sharp, Frank was frowning eyes dark, Ray’s eyes were golden. All of sudden all that helplessness was back. Inhaling softly, he began, he covered the confusion about the actual town, the witch-hunt, celestial and infernal interference, and their failure to stop Samhain from being unsealed.

A heavy sort of silence hovered over the back room when Gerard had finished and he took a sip of his water in the silence. Brian scrubbed a hand over his face and glanced at them for a long moment before he said, “You guys tried and it isn’t your fault that you failed. It looks like Heaven and Hell want this war and will do whatever it takes to get it.”

“How many seals?”

Mikey asked quietly the words falling heavy as an avalanche and just as quiet. A pained expression passed over Brian’s face and his shoulder’s slumped before he replied, “We’re guessing around sixty, could be more, but probably not less.”

“How’re we supposed to know when they crack the sixty-sixth seal?”

Frank asked a frown pulling at his features as he played with the label of the water bottle. Brian glanced at Gerard for a moment, before he rubbed at his temples and said, “We’re not exactly certain, might be a sudden increase in natural disasters, an earthquake. But Lynz said she and Andy will know the moment it happens and spread the word.”

“Fuck it’s like the worst waiting game ever.”

Frank said summarizing what they all felt.

“How is everyone else?”

Gerard asked staring at Brian, whose face was lined and grim, he looked like he was carved of stone. Brian lifted his head at the question and glanced around the room with a slight crinkle to his eyes that eased the lines tugging at his face.

“Everyone’s been stopping here on and off whenever they finish a case,” he nodded at the board and continued, “We had a few bands here a few nights ago, even the Green Day boys showed up, Billie says it’s looking bad and he’s seen a lot. But for the most part things have been quiet. We’re all trying our best.”

“But it’s not enough.”

Mikey said quietly. Brian nodded with a rough exhale and didn’t elaborate, it wasn’t required. They all felt it in some intrinsic way like when you just know something bad is going to happen. That feeling of death just hovering. They were doing their best but it all felt rather pointless against two occult forces who only wanted war.

“What’s the case Bob and James need help with?”

Ray asked breaking the heavy silence. Brian, who had been staring into space, startled and eyed Ray for a moment before he replied, “They’re investigating what we think might be a prophet out in California. Rumours of well not books but something being written or decoded.”

Brian replied with a shrug before he added a second later, “We’re hoping they might be able to help. There’s also rumours of supernatural activity in the area. Omens, deaths, the whole shebang. James says it points to Hell interfering.”

“Hence the backup.”

Gerard added and took another sip of water to hide his frown. Brian nodded and scrubbed a hand over his face for a long moment before he glanced to Mikey and Frank and said, “If you guys want to stick together it’s fine. I won’t insist on it.”

The unsaid thing about sticking together if the Apocalypse did occur hung over their heads. Mikey poked at Gerard’s mind questions and a demand, reassurances and apologies. Gerard frowned, it wasn’t his choice to make, he didn’t control Mikey; he just sure as Hell would miss him and be constantly worried.

Maybe if the Apocalypse did happen while they were separated it would be for the better. He wouldn’t have to watch his little brother die. If it wasn’t that quick then they would find each other again. they always did.

“We’ll go.”

“Good. That’s great. Your bike is still in storage.”

Brian replied with something like relief in his voice even as he eyed Gerard with sympathy; he had a brother once. Mikey nodded expression serious as he asked, “When did they leave?”

“Two days ago, they took Bob’s sixty-seven. They’re probably in Colorado about now.”

“Then we better leave soon.”

Mikey replied softly glancing at Gerard out of the corner of his eyes. Frank groaned peeling the wrapper off his water bottle completely as he glumly stated, “Who’s ready for five hours on a bike? This vampire.”

Ray coughed a laugh and reached over to ruffle Frank’s mohawk in sympathy. Frank swatted at Ray with a giggle and Mikey’s lips twitched ever so slightly. Gerard glanced at the three of them, at Mikey and Frank in particular, soaking up the sight of them smiling and laughing. The next time might not exist. He trusted Mikey, trusted Bob and James, trusted Frank. He knew he would see Mikey again.

“We should head out soon so we can go meet Spencer.”

“Of Panic?”

Brian asked as Ray nodded at Gerard’s statement and to Brian’s question. He hummed and dragged a hand over the stubble lining his jaw with narrowed eyes before his shoulders slumped and he asked, “I thought they had broken up?”

“So did I.”

Ray responded and Gerard vaguely remembered rumours of a fallout, Cape town, and a death. Brian shook his head as if to clear the thought from his mind as he replied, “Regardless, you’re right Gerard it’s probably best to head out sooner rather than later. I can host you all for tonight if you’d like?”

Mikey glanced at Gerard. He glanced at Mikey. They could take tonight, take a break and avoid the strange disinfectant smell of motels, instead replace it with Brian’s old Grandma smelling knitted blankets. But time was running out, Bob and James were already two days out, and Spencer Smith was waiting. They could relax when it was all over. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, it would be true.

“We’re good thanks for the offer Brian. Mikey’s been sleeping all day anyway.”

“And you’ve been driving.”

Mikey retorted with a vicious grin in the mask of a placid smile. Gerard rolled his eyes and primly responded, “Which is why Ray will be driving.”

“Alright boys calm down. No fighting in the bar.”

“Especially after that time with the pipes-“

“We swore never to speak of that Ray!”

Gerard interrupted slamming a fist lightly on the table and half rising to his feet. Frank’s eyes were big and huge and he looked like a kid being exposed to the idea of ice cream for the first time. Switching from glaring at Ray he speared Mikey with an appropriate warning glance and sat down.

“I think that’s our que to leave.”

Gerard added sticking his nose up in the air and winking at Brian who only rolled his eyes and set his head in his hands. Mikey frowned and he glanced at Gerard petulant and looking like he was seven years old again waiting in the motel room. Gerard reached out across the table and with a watery grin pressed his hand on top of his brother’s. Frank was frowning glancing at Gerard and Ray with narrowed eyes even as Ray was staring back at Frank and Mikey.

Reluctantly, but knowing if they stayed any longer it would be that much harder to leave, Gerard pulled back and stood up. Ray after a moment mirrored the motion and the rest of the table followed. Gerard stepped close to Brian first and glanced into their friend’s eyes.

“Stay safe Brian.”

“Be careful Gerard, keep me updated.”

“Don’t I always?”

“No.”

Brian replied with a choked laugh and stepped back to talk to Ray. Gerard went over to Frank, who was unsubtly eyeing the door. Shaking his head Gerard ruffled Frank’s hair and looking into his eyes, old even for a young vampire, said, “Stay safe Frank and watch over Mikey.”

“You too Gerard.”

Frank replied looking like he had survived an encounter with death. He meant it though, Gerard could tell. Rolling his eyes Gerard went to Mikey who was standing a short distance away from the rest of the group. Gerard enfolded his brother into a tight hug, all the bony edges poking into his sides and his arms.

“We’ll see each other again.”

He reassured Mikey and himself the words heavy and tangible between the two of them. Mikey nodded his face pressed into the leather of Gerard’s jacket, he pressed a knife into his hands as he in a muffled voice replied, “Call every few days.”

“I will. Be careful.”

“I could say the same to you.”

X

“Where are we meeting again?”

Gerard asked rolling his head in the passenger seat away from the window to look at Ray (who had totally unfairly claimed the driver’s seat, again). Ray, who was an even more paranoid and safe driver than Gerard, let his eyes flick briefly to Gerard before they returned to the road and the darkening sky colours blasting across the screen like a broken tv.

“We’re meeting at their studio.”

“Like studio apartment?”

Gerard asked running his fingers idly over the rips in his jeans and staring, mostly unsubtly at Ray, with his hair pulled back into a messy bun, little curls escaping to dance in front of his face. Ray’s eyes flickered to Gerard all fond and creased as he shook his head and replied, “Something like that.”

Huffing at the not answer Gerard changed the radio station and glanced out the window at the streets of Summerlin, a town on the edge of Las Vegas. It was similar to any city in the west with tall palm trees, hot dry air, the desert beckoning, and the dead end feel of small towns. Gerard couldn’t quite decide whether he liked the town yet.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Gerard idly playing one of the many games he and Mikey had developed over the years and many long road trips as he counted cars and graveyards. Ray reached with one hand and dialed the radio down, in the midst of a certain epic ballad, his soft voice filling the Trans AM, “Gerard, you know they might not have the answers you want right?”

The answers. To the many unanswered questions. The numerous ones about the Yellow-eyed Demon that had killed their parents.

Gerard nodded with a soft sigh running a hand through his hair he replied, “I know. We’ve been looking for ten years. I’ll take any information I can get. We still don’t… we still don’t even know why they killed our parents. Sure, we can speculate it was a vengeance killing. But a fire…”

“I know Gerard.”

Ray replied voice heavy as he set his hand over Gerard’s across the console. Ray had lost family too. Gerard’s fingers interlocked with Ray’s and he could feel the calluses from hours of guitar, the rough rub of a gun or a knife. They had all lost family.

“We’re here.”

Ray said a few moments later pulling the Trans AM into a deserted parking lot where at the end a normal looking office building loomed casting long shadows onto grey concrete and faded yellow lines. Gerard attempted to ignore the uneasy squish of his stomach as Ray turned the keys and he opened the door.

The air was warmer in Nevada and Gerard was tempted to shuck his leather jacket and toss it in the backseat, but he rather liked how it was almost bullet proof. Ray’s hair if possible, seemed to poof even more in the humid air as he stepped out of the car and pinned Gerard with a warning stare. He raised his hands in self-defence and wisely didn’t say anything.

With a shake of his head (and his hair) Ray closed the car door and tossed the keys to Gerard. He caught them and tucked them into his pocket following Ray as he strode purposefully towards the still rather imposing building.

It was blissfully cool inside, with carpeted floors, narrow hallways, and the certain recycled air smell of office buildings. Ray peered at his phone for a minute before he tucked it back into his pocket and with a wave of his fingers led Gerard down one of the long corridors. He prayed they didn’t have to go up an elevator if only to escape the claustrophobia already running rampant beneath his skin.

It reminded him all too much of that one year after university working in cubicles producing what seemed to pass as art.

Ray paused in front of a simple plain door with a number printed neatly on a plaque nailed to the front. Gerard glanced down the long hallway, seeming to stretch and stretch on and on like a bad horror movie. The knock on the door shattered the illusion and Gerard took a half step closer to Ray and inhaled.

There was the sound of footsteps for a minute before the door handle squeaked and the door itself swung open. The man on the other side of the door had brown hair that fell around his ears if a bit longer, a clean-shaven face, and the kind of steady presence Ray exuded.

“Ray, I’m glad you could make it. Come in.”

The man said peering at Gerard for a minute and almost around him as if he had been expecting a few more people. Ray smiled in greeting and stepped into the room, Gerard following him as the man shut the door behind him.

“I’m Spencer Smith nice to meet you.”

“Gerard Way.”

He replied shaking Spencer’s hand with a warm smile before stepping back and glancing at the room. Ray had been right in describing it as a studio, it stretched up to two floors with a recording studio tucked into one corner along with a few couches, a kitchen with pieces of paper scattered everywhere like a hurricane had swept through the room, and a few bags of rock salt sitting next to some normal enough looking trunks.

“Sorry Mikey and Frank couldn’t be here, they had to help with another case.”

“No worries I know how hunting can be.”

Something not quite dark but maybe bitter or sad flashed over Spencer’s features and was gone the next moment with an easy smile as he ran a hand through his hair and said, “I’m a terrible host, always forget, would you two like anything to drink?”

Gerard shook his head and Ray mimicked the motion with a tilt of his head. Gerard’s eyes tracked the motion and even with the air conditioning he could see beads of sweat gathering at the base of Ray’s neck. Nope focus Gerard.

Spencer seemed to understand their paranoia that all hunters carried as he nodded with a lax smile and a shrug. He glanced around the apartment for a minute in a little bubble of silence before with a quirk of his lips and a sigh he stated, “I think it’s best if I bring Brendon and Dallon down to speak with you guys. They know everything better. Just like give them a chance and all that. I know you’re cool with the supernatural and all that,” here he nodded at Ray still looking nervous he continued, “But with everything…”

He trailed off and Gerard couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for Spencer, he hardly knew anything about the guy but already he felt that something happened even with the lax smiles and the calm aura. Smiling softly Gerard tilted his head and replied, “That sounds great Spencer.”

At that Spencer smiled a not so tight smile eyes kind and nodded before he turned and began climbing up the stairs the sound echoing down to the kitchen where they stood. Ray flashed a reassuring smile in Gerard’s direction and he nodded letting his eyes absorb their surroundings once more idly cataloguing their means of escape if necessary.

A few minutes later the sound of footsteps returned in an even greater number thumping down the stairs and onto the ground floor, around a divider and into the kitchen. On either side of Spencer stood a man, on Spencer’s left there was a tall man with a curved jaw and a flop of hair, there was an air to him of something old. On Spencer’s other side was what appeared to be a man with big puppy eyes, a long forehead, and a tattoo on his right arm.

“This is Brendon on my right and Dallon on my left.”

“Nice to meet you I’m Gerard and this is Ray.”

Gerard introduced with a pleasant smile that he had privately dubbed his customer service smile. Brendon, smiled in return a kind of doe-eyed smile and Dallon nodded in greeting lips pressed together as he stared at the two of them.

“How about we move this to the couch.”

Spencer suggested looking a touch brighter with Brendon and Dallon there. Ray nodded in agreement and in the awkward shuffle silence of new acquaintances they made their way over to the couches. They were comfortable couches with nice pillows and soft throw blankets and Gerard settled slightly against Ray’s side as Brendon jumped onto the couch beside Spencer bouncing both of them. Dallon with a fond look settled into an arm chair.

“What do you know so far about what’s happening?”

Dallon asked in the shifting silence his expression serious as he settled his hands in his lap looking almost like an interviewer asking what Gerard could contribute to the company. Gerard glanced at Ray who appeared equally mystified and asked, “About the Apocalypse?”

Dallon nodded and Gerard noted the flash of something dark that passed over Brendon’s face and the way Spencer’s fingers were clutching his pants. Sighing heavily Gerard glanced at Ray with a raised brow. Did they trust them? Ray nodded. It was enough for now.

“We know about the seals; we’ve been trying to stop them from being cracked. We know there’s sixty-six and that both Heaven and Hell want the Apocalypse.”

Gerard finished unsure where exactly Dallon wanted this conversation to go. As he spoke, he noted how Brendon went pale and his eyes went dark, how Spencer turned his head with pinched lips and furrowed brows. Dallon nodded and asked, “You know about the vessels?”

“That Michael and Lucifer need their true vessels for the Apocalypse to actually begin?”

Something flashed over Dallon’s face even as he nodded staring at Gerard for a long moment before he glanced at Spencer. Who was staring at Brendon with a small frown before he asked quietly, “You know how it all started?”

“Yes. An innocent soul in- “

“Yeah.” Brendon butted in his skin was still pale but there was something sharper to his presence as he ran a hand through his hair and continued, “That was me.”

The words fell heavy like the sudden silence of a heart monitor going flat. Gerard wasn’t sure how to feel for a long moment, he couldn’t help but stare at Brendon and try to see past how young he looked, how tired, but he couldn’t. It felt too easy to try and pin the blame on this person who was sitting right in front of him, who had practically admitted to the supposed crime. But it wasn’t his fault.

“I’m sorry you had to experience that.”

Ray said, ever empathetic and calming with a soft tilt of his head that didn’t come across as anything but sincere. Brendon, who had been glancing at his hands, shoulders tucked in and looking about three seconds away from crumbling, stared at Ray with wide eyes like he couldn’t quite believe that was their response.

“What Heaven and Hell want they get. You’re definitely not to blame. If not you it would have been someone else.”

Probably even them. Gerard added mentally with a kind smile, the ones he saved for Mikey and young children. Spencer stared at the two of them with something grateful in his expression even as Dallon nodded approvingly from his spot in the arm chair.

“Do you know how many seals have been cracked?”

Spence asked staring at nothing for a long moment. Gerard frowned and glanced briefly at Ray whose eyes were dark and his hand found Ray’s automatically across the couch squeezing it once before he replied, “Brian said around sixty.”

“Sixty-three.”

Brendon said in a monotone that didn’t fit him, eyes narrowed and all the life seemed to have left his face; it didn’t suit him. Gerard let his head tilt down as he exhaled roughly and tried to catch a hold of the emotions clawing at his throat.

"Fuck."

Ray said, barely a whisper but Gerard heard it nonetheless. He hadn’t known what to expect when they had pulled into the parking lot but a confirmation of the hopelessness of the situation hadn’t come up. Inhaling Gerard pushed away the mess of emotions for the moment (he could have a break down later) and glanced up at the three men across from them.

“Do you know what the final seal is?”

Brendon glanced at Dallon whose eyes narrowed glowing almost white from within. Gerard tilted his head and tugged with the faintest touch at that place in the back of his mind. He blinked and suddenly he could see it hanging over Dallon’s head, a circlet of flames glowing too bright. Oh, that made sense. He was a prophet.

“It’s unclear. I only know it has something to do with the Demon Lilith.”

Dallon said quietly with a tilt of his head and Gerard blinked the circlet disappearing as his head began to pound and he could hear a faint ringing sound. Gerard tilted his head the name was vaguely familiar like he had seen it in the Bible or maybe he had heard it.

“She’s connected to the yellow-eyed Demon that killed your family.”

Brendon added hesitantly glancing at Gerard for a long moment before he glanced away. Gerard stiffened at the mention of the yellow-eyed Demon, and it felt like every cell in his body had swung to attention at the first actual tangible clue.

“In Hell, they were the one to well… they were the commander. He goes by Alister up here. He’s Lilith’s second in command.”

Gerard nodded attempting to process the information, they had a name, not only that but a connection. Ray’s hand settled warm and grounding on his thigh and Gerard exhaled a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. He flashed a grateful smile at Ray and turned to Brendon and Dallon.

“Thank you for telling us.”

Dallon nodded and looked like he wanted to say something else even as Brendon grinned all bright teeth and enthusiasm. Spencer yawned covering his mouth with a hand and it drew Gerard’s attention to how worn they all looked; they weren’t the only ones fighting.

“It’s late we should probably be going.”

Ray said ever the voice of reason even when they didn’t want it. Spencer looked like he might protest before he glanced at Dallon who looked relieved, and at Brendon who was sagging against Spencer’s shoulder now that the excitement of everything was over.

“That sounds like a good idea. If you want, we can all get breakfast tomorrow to catch up on the less world-ending stuff?”

Spencer suggested with a tired smile and Brendon perked up ever so slightly at the mention of food. Gerard glanced at Ray as they silently debated, they had the information they needed to keep moving but one breakfast wouldn’t hurt.

“That sounds great.”

Spencer rose to his feet and Gerard mimicked the motion swaying ever so slightly as his head continued to remind him that he was still recovering. Ray set a gentle hand on his elbow and they all moved once more in an awkward cluster towards the door. Ray and Spencer leaned towards each other speaking in hushed voices with fond smiles. Dallon had waved and retreated to the kitchen where he was sorting through the piles of paper.

Gerard leaned against the door and watched, noting as Brendon sidled up beside him with a gangly sort of grace. There was a pause heavy with something and Gerard instinctively turned to face Brendon. In the artificial kitchen light, his eyes were two black holes infinite and all-consuming. Gerard’s fingers itched towards the dagger Mikey had given him. He leaned in and whispered, “Lilith is in St Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland.”

How hadn’t he noticed? Gerard supposed it was because his system was still fried. Gerard nodded once in understanding and Brendon stepped away eyes brown and his face no longer carved from stone. Gerard’s eyes lingered as he waited. He wondered if everything had been an act. Could they really trust anything they had been told tonight? Spencer broke away from Ray and with a final string of pleasantries they bade a last goodbye and stepped out into the hallway.

They knew where Lilith was. They were connected to the Yellow-eyed Demon. Alister. They were connected to the seals.

If they could get to Lilith both Heaven and Hell, they could stop the seal. They could find the Yellow-eyed Demon. They could stop the Apocalypse.

The door clicking shut seemed too loud in the long hallway. Gerard glanced at Ray, his face twisted up in thought and knew that everything had changed, it was all still quite hopeless but there was a chance. And that was all they needed.

X

The highways blurred past a whip of black and the flash of warm hues that made up the country side. It was early in the morning and the roads were mostly empty as they shot past a blue pick-up truck lumbering slowly down the road. The roar of the bike seemed to echo endlessly over the planes and Mikey licked the inside of his mouth and over his teeth savouring absently the taste of breakfast. Brian had pointed out a few good stops on the way to Kansas City and Frank had petulantly demanded they stop at the one vegan restaurant on the list. It had been good fresh muffins and bitter black coffee all ethically sourced.

Mikey shifted slightly in the seat of the bike and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, it got boring after a while, and he wished that they had the chance to install the radio. But there was an Apocalypse to avert and all that. Frank’s arms tightened around Mikey’s stomach, two bars of ice even through the leather but he didn’t mind; which Gerard would definitely tease him for.

He poked gently at Frank wondering if he needed anything. Warm contentment reached back and Mikey squished down the way it made his chest feel because even if Gerard had a point, it was important not to let him know it; he would be insufferable for days unto months.

Something shifted. Gathered in the air. Mikey couldn’t say quite what it was just a pressure against that sixth sense of his. Like dipping your toe into icy water and seeing the ripples spread out and out. He had the half second to send a picture, feeling, image of warning to Frank. White light filled the air; this time there wasn’t a truck.

X

Andy shifted from side to side outside of the house. It was a nice house all human aesthetic considered with cream siding and a wooden porch like something out of a retirement magazine with a little swing in the tree. Andy glanced down the street, a stretch of beautiful cookie cutter houses and the feeling of being watched. Huffing out a breath Andy raised his wrist and checked the time, it wasn’t really necessary, but the human motion felt safe amidst the weight of a thousand eyes.

He shouldn’t be here. Should never have come. This was dangerous. Too dangerous.

But they needed answers.

Footsteps, or rather the whisper of air over pavement like the hiss of scales sliding across grass echoed from his left. Andy opened his eyes, the sky above was blue, the clouds were puffy, it was a nice day all in all.

“Andy.”

He said, his voice low but not deep and that accent of his that made every vowel drawn-out but still falling too short. Andy turned to face him. Joe stood in the sunlight his hair a righteous mess of curls around his face, his nose crooked in the slant of the sunlight. He was wearing black, a leather jacket and Andy in a moment of hysterical desperation wondered if Demons felt the heat.

“I can only hold off the warning wards for so long.”

He replied adjusting the glasses he didn’t really need on the bridge of his nose, his vessel, his first and only, had long ago developed the need for them and Andy wasn’t particularly inclined to heal them. Joe nodded staring up at the house beside Andy, it really appeared so simple, too simple, all but lacking the flashing sign spelling out _Trap_. Joe hummed and asked, almost whined, “Are you sure it’s necessary?”

“He’ll have answers.”

“It’ll attract Heaven and Hells attention. We won’t be able to hide anything if they notice.”

“They’re too occupied with the Seals. Can’t you feel it?”

It. The crumbling of the seals holding Lucifer in his cage, the only things stopping the end of the world, so thin, stretched and worn like not enough butter over toast trying to keep it all in. Already it was showing. There had been a string of natural disasters in the last few days, violence in the streets, omens spreading with the fury of a fever. He could feel it shaking through the feathers of his wings reverberating across his eyes.

“Yeah.”

Joe replied and when Andy looked at him, he could see as much of an apology as Joe could ever muster. For Mikey Way, for his part in a plan he couldn’t avoid. Hell, in a handbasket. For all he played obedience Joe had and would always be a rebel out for his own cause; that cause just happened to be the continued existence of the world.

Andy brushed his shoulder lightly against Joe’s with a crinkle of his eyes and acknowledgement of everything unsaid. He remembered a time where even eye contact had been dangerous. Joe glanced at him with a wicked curve to his lips that was all fake confidence and bravado.

“How’s Patrick?”

He asked conversationally as if it might hide the desperation in his voice. Joe winced the expression stretching his broad lips as he bared his lips and replied, “Still absent as fuck, follows Courtney around like a Hellhound on a leash.”

Andy sighed something in his chest, that felt perhaps like his heart, aching at the thought of Patrick, who had once been one of the most radiant Angels with a voice that made the Host weep. He hadn’t chosen to fall; he had been pulled down and Andy could never forgive that. Always asked why God had let it happen. But asking was dangerous.

“And Pete?”

He sighed a heavy exhale of air that he really didn’t need but liked to take sometimes anyway. What to say about Pete? He rubbed at his arms for a moment glancing into the distance where the rows of houses stretched onwards seemingly never-ending.

“He’s remembering things again.”

“But she’ll just dig her claws in and wipe him again.”

Joe finished the sentence angrily teeth bared and looking like an actual Demon, not distorted but angry, all the anger of the war burning through his vessel. Andy nodded because that was the crux of it all. They tried and kept trying but she had an iron grip on those she knew were insubordinate and Courtney never loosened her leash; funny how similar Heaven and Hell were. Maybe the Apocalypse would change that.

They had all been in the same garrison once. Just the four of them.

“Well let’s get this over with, no point wasting time.”

Joe suggested regret and something bitter, burning in his voice as he smiled an empty smile. Andy winced back knocking his shoulder against Joe’s once more he nodded and stepped forward walking past verdant green grass, little stones and flowers sprouting from the soil and up the wooden porch steps. The sensation of eyes on him magnified a hundred-fold and it felt as if the whole Host was watching over him, waiting, judging. Instead, it was just an archAngel. No big deal.

Concentrating and with a twitch of his wings on the astral plane he waved them under the shimmery veil of the archAngel’s eyes and wards. Joe hummed in appreciation as the sensation of eyes dimmed to nothing and he took the final step forward to knock on the door.

For a long moment there was silence, just the background hum of the pleasant neighbourhood. Steps echoed through the house and a moment later the door opened in one smooth swing revealing the prophet.

“Elton John?”

Andy asked gently staring at the prophet. He was an older man with short blond almost white hair, laugh lines and stress lines that told stories, and square glasses. He had a strange aura like a show at the front all exuberant energy and beneath it the backstage calm and just a bit silent. The prophet’s eyes widened, not in fear, but in that way of _other_ seeing beyond the vessels and to their true forms; if Andy tilted his head, he could see the crown of flames over the prophet’s head.

“You were not who I was expecting.”

“No, they’ll be coming later.”

Andy replied with a smile, the one Joe called his ‘serene Angel smile’. The prophet blinked eyes flipping from Joe to Andy for a moment before he shook his head with a huff and stated, “I think you two better come inside,” he paused and pinned Joe with a raised brow, “And there’ll be no trouble under my roof.”

Joe looked appropriately sheepish as he nodded and Andy smiled beatifically and replied, “Thank you.”

They followed the prophet into his home. Inside it was cozy and warm with wood paneling and soft throws, they followed the man through a hallway and into a living room with a sprawl of couches and a mug of tea still lazily drifting steam amidst a stack of scattered paper.

Wordlessly they settled on a couch together knees pressed against each other solid and grounding. Elton John settled into a cozy armchair across from the two of them with the kind of careful motion of someone with tender bones. He settled and with a raised brow asked, “Well what can I help you two with?”

Andy glanced to Joe who shrugged face scrunching into his shoulders as he tipped his head at Andy wordlessly passing the responsibility onto his shoulders. Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation Andy turned to face the prophet and asked, “We were wondering if you knew anything about the True Vessels?”

Elton John tilted his head to the side fingers tapping a beat on his arm chair for a moment before he rose to his feet muttering under his breath and walked over to his desk and the rabid collection of papers there. He sorted through the sheets of paper for a moment picking one up and discarding it a moment later humming snatches of tunes under his breath.

Finally, the prophet made a sound of achievement and selected a piece of paper out of the pile. He walked back to the chair and settled into it slowly staring at the two of them in the silence disturbed only by the ticking of an old clock.

“Why do you want to know about the True Vessels?”

Joe glanced to Andy with a crinkled brow as if to say ‘see I warned you this wasn’t going to be easy and now we’re going to have to resort to force and violence like I planned’. Andy shook his head his Grace brushing ever so slightly against Joe’s, enough not to burn, just enough. Joe rolled his eyes but settled back into the couch and idly studied an ornate snow globe like object.

Andy glanced back to the prophet their internal debate done. Elton John was staring at the two of them with a bemused smile; Andy supposed it was probably strange to watch an Angel and a Demon interact in a familiar manner. Shaking away the idle thoughts Andy refocused on the question the prophet had proposed.

Why did they want to know?

“We were hoping that by learning more about the True Vessels the Apocalypse might be stopped.”

Elton John hummed at their answer peering at his sheet of paper before he shifted in the arm chair and pinned the two of them with a heavy gaze and asked, “Why are you asking me and not speaking to your superiors? Surely they already know as it has been written since creation.”

“They do. But they also want the mother fricking Apocalypse.”

Joe replied censoring himself with a wink. Andy rolled his eyes with a small grin before turning to face the prophet who was nodding to himself staring at the two of them with narrowed eyes. it was all a bit strange the heavy atmosphere like they were in the war room laying out battle plans when they were actually siting in a cozy living room with afternoon sunlight pouring over everything.

“Why don’t you want the Apocalypse? From what I understand it’s supposed to be very grand, one side triumphant eternally, the end of the fight and all that.”

“We like Earth. Like humanity. I don’t want to see it destroyed not when they all still have such potential”

Andy replied glancing at Joe for confirmation before continuing. Joe nodded with half-lidded eyes and added, “Yeah, they still have so much to create. They may be flawed but that’s part of the beauty of free will. I don’t think Heaven or Hell really gets it.”

Elton John peered at the two of them over the rim of his glasses with a small smile on his face like approval, like they had passed a test. Setting his sheet down the prophet steepled his hands in front of him and with a tilt of his head asked, “What do you want to know?”

“Who the True Vessels are. If we know we can hopefully halt the Apocalypse.”

The prophet nodded and pursed his lips for a minute before he replied, “You’ve met both of them.”

“Really?”

Joe asked and Elton tilted his head and replied, “Yes I believe that you’ve both met both of them. Though you may not have realised it at the time.”

“Are you going to give us a riddle?”

Joe asked, not angrily, but genuinely curious and it reminded Andy of Greece, of the Oracle of Delphi. Joe must have recalled the same memory as he flashed a quick smile in Andy’s direction. Elton shook his head with a laugh, low and deep a happy sounding laugh, and replied, “No. I’ll tell you. But guesses are always welcome. It makes things a bit more fun in my old age.”

Andy grinned because the prophet was hardly old but he was happy to indulge the man. Joe chuckled and nodded as he trailed his fingers over his jeans in a familiar rhythm and asked, “So next clue?”

“Well they’re related quite like our two protagonists of the Apocalypse.”

“So, brothers.”

Joe replied and the prophet nodded with a smile. Andy ignored the faint pang in his chest, it had been a long time ago. Glancing at Joe he tilted his head trying to recollect who it could possibly be. They had both met so many humans in the millennia they had been stationed on Earth. It was hard sometimes, to remember who was alive and dead, a hundred years was the blink of an eye. Suddenly, Joe’s eyes narrowed, his lips thinned and he shook his head in denial.

The answer pressed itself into his mind as their wings brushed against one another. It made a sort of sense, the sort that was the sticky strands of fate twisting and wiring everything together into one great web.

“The Way brothers.”

Andy stated and the prophet nodded the smile on his face slipping away ever so slightly into an expression that could more accurately be called sad as he responded, “Yes the Way brothers.”

“Who is who?”

Joe asked with a tilt of his head running his fingers through his hair and pulling the curls out of his eyes. Elton John shrugged with a grin that was all mischief hiding behind benign amusement as he replied, “Who knows? Isn’t it obvious?”

Andy considered what he knew of the brothers. Gerard, headstrong, loyal, protective, the older brother, flawed, addictive personality, artist. Mikey, stubborn, protective, the younger brother, silent, intelligent. Was it really obvious? Andy couldn’t say.

Something pressed lightly against the tips of his wings and he shivered and opened his eyes before announcing, “We need to leave soon Raphael is beginning to notice.”

Joe cursed under his breath, nothing particularly vulgar. Elton John nodded with a small sigh and a helpless shrug as he replied, “Thank you for the visit boys. Good luck in stopping the Apocalypse.”

“Thank you.”

Andy replied sincerely bowing his head as he rose to his feet, the flames of the prophet’s circlet flickering in the corner of his eyes. Joe rose to his feet beside him and repeated the motion his shoulder brushing lightly against Andy’s.

“Good luck. You’ll need it.”

The prophet said quietly. Andy nodded in farewell and turned towards the door, Joe walking silently beside him as they stepped out into the bright sunlight the ever-increasing feeling of eyes fading at last as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

“So, the Way brothers.”

“Yeah.”

Andy replied the words punching out from his lungs in the pleasant sunshine. Joe’s hand entangled with Andy’s and his fingers instinctively tightened around Joe’s. He had always believed that everything that had happened, the Arc, the Crusades, the wars, had been part of God’s plan, and even the Apocalypse. Andy could only hope that the plan set in motion a millennium ago had changed, that it wasn’t set in stone.

X

The Trans Am roared down the highway the radio blasting something loud and violent as Gerard’s fingers remained tight around the steering wheel. The windows were down the breeze whipping through the car and tangling in Ray’s hair as he stared out the window with a grim frown. Gerard focused on the road as if it would sap away the anger brewing and boiling in his chest like the first swell before the storm breaks.

He knew he wasn’t quite thinking rationally that emotions were clouding his judgement. But he couldn’t find the will to care. Not after Ellicott, the city near Ilchester, not after seeing the bodies that had littered the ground, the blood in the streets. There had been children among the dead.

All for a seal.

Or more than that. Gerard, even as furious as he was, the anger boiling beneath his skin like grace, like divine fury, could see it for what it was. A seal yes. But also, a taunt, a lure cast out with a road leading to Lilith and Alister. 

He wanted to pull over. Wanted to cry into the steering wheel and curse the Heavens, Hell, whatever came to mind that this was happening. Those children, innocent people hadn’t deserved to die and his own helplessness, his inability to help them, stuck in his chest like an iron rod.

“Fuck”, he whispered breathless and vision blurry as he tried to focus on the white and yellow lines. God, he wished Mikey had just picked up, that someone had picked up to tell him this was a bad idea, that they shouldn’t go at it alone. But no one had answered and all he could feel was the fury, white hot burning him up.

He could imagine Mikey’s voice telling him to stop being an idiot. To pull over and spend the night in the Trans AM, maybe to calm the Fuck down. But it felt like he wasn’t even in control. Because it wasn’t impersonal. It wasn’t even that the Demon had killed a whole town just to get their attention. That hurt, it did. But they had killed his parents, taken them from him and Mikey in a blaze of fire at only fifteen without a reason.

He wanted answers. He wanted justice. Fuck he wanted it to be over.

“Breathe Gerard.”

Ray’s voice drifted through the Trans AM, warm and grounding as his hand covered his around the steering wheel. He blinked shaking tears out of his eyes and sucked in a ragged breath, he hadn’t even realised he wasn’t breathing.

“It’s okay. We’ll get there and then we’ll figure out how to act. We won’t rush in to it.”

Gerard exhaled slowly and nodded, Ray’s voice settled the forge burning in his gut down to the coals and he slumped in the driver’s seat focusing on the road as he nodded. Ray sighed and mimicked the motion as he cranked up the windows and turned down the radio.

“It’s going to be alright.”

Ray sounded like he was reassuring himself. Neither of them believed it.

X

The white light didn’t so much fade as go suddenly from all consuming brightness to darkness, then to the flux of red and spinning colours behind closed eyelids. Mikey sucked in a harsh breath suddenly aware of his lungs, of his body. He stilled. There was no sound, nothing. Not the ambient sound of a house creaking, the beeping of a hospital monitor, the breathing of another human, even the ruffle of a breeze.

Mikey inhaled softly, still staring at the darkness of his closed eyelids he blinked and opened his eyes. A wash of white greeted him, surrounded him. He shut his eyes suddenly afraid that the white light hadn’t disappeared at all and he had only closed his eyes. No. It had to be gone. He just needed to look again.

Opening his eyes once more, Mikey blinked the dark spots out of his eyes and observed his surroundings. He was in a large room, it was nearly empty, like something out of a minimalist catalogue with blank white walls, tan couches with cream pillows, a pale birch table. There was a fireplace gilded in gold with cherubs and a painting above it. Michael triumphing over Lucifer, if Mikey recalled the art history lessons Gerard liked to deliver correctly.

He was sitting on one of the couches, it was soft beneath his fingers, real and tangible but buzzing against that extra sense of his. Something wasn’t right. He glanced around the room once more and noticed that there were no exits. No doors. No windows. Just featureless white walls.

Something tightened in his chest. Memories of motels with boarded windows and panic rooms in the basement of their old home before the fire had consumed it. Mikey huffed out a rattling breath and tried to centre himself. What did he know? Observe his surroundings.

The room had no exits but he wasn’t secured. He had been transported by a bright white light that hadn’t been a truck going in the wrong direction so the likelihood of Angelic interference was high. He couldn’t see Frank or the bike anywhere which meant he had been the only one taken, or that Frank was in a separate room.

Why had he been taken?

Mikey wondered rubbing at his skin as he reached out mentally pushing at the boundaries of his room and trying to see beyond. It was like cotton, trying to fill his head and stuffing up his throat. Mikey shrunk back. Whatever was beyond the room it interfered with his telepathic powers; it was a last resort.

Why?

They had been travelling to meet Bob and James. It could be connected to that. Perhaps they hadn’t wanted Mikey and Frank to meet the prophet; if there even was one. Or it could be connected to the Apocalypse. That was far more likely.

Rising to his feet, Mikey swayed for a moment and took stock of his body. He wasn’t sore or stiff, in fact he didn’t feel much of anything, none of the residual exhaustion that they couldn’t seem to drop no matter how much extra sleep they tried to cram in. He wasn’t hungry. The cuts from Marblehead that had still been healing were gone.

Was he dead?

No. This was different to the feeling of drifting, the numbness that night had brought forth. Mikey muffled a frustrated curse and trailed his fingers along the wall casually looking for a seam in the wall, any sign there was a door. There had to be something. Buildings weren’t constructed without a door or window of some kind on Earth.

Then again if he wasn’t on Earth.

The sound of wings fluttered into being behind him reminding Mikey of the pigeons in the streets. He whirled around to face the Angel with narrowed eyes and the desperate desire for more information on the ethereal beings; Ray had only been able to find so much.

The Angel’s vessel was a bald man with beady eyes frown lines, a squashed nose, and a pale grey suit. He smiled and it was far from pleasant like any villain in a kid’s movie who was sucking up to the guy in charge but planning to backstab him later. Zachariah, if Mikey had to hazard a guess based on Gerard’s descriptions and the vitriol in Andy’s voice.

“Ah you are awake Mikey Way.”

“Where’s Frank?”

Mikey asked quietly, or appeared to ask, but it was a demand, a blade sheathed in silk as he narrowed his eyes at the Angel. Zachariah raised a brow and tilted his head with a pleasant customer service smile that attempted to hide the disgust and hatred bubbling beneath the vessel. It was so strong that even among the cotton and the static of an Angel Mikey could feel it.

“He’s asleep there’s no need to worry.”

“Why am I here?”

Mikey asked tucking away the relief that Frank was okay somewhere in the back of his chest to think about later. The Angel tilted his head once more, like a scientist trying to puzzle out a new specimen before with a grin that was too much teeth he replied, “Well we do have an Apocalypse to start and you are a very important part of it after all, Mikey Way. You and your brother. Quite troublesome the two of you, such brotherly spirit. Nothing, not even Hell and Heaven could get between the two of you. We tried to of course an Apocalypse needs to happen on schedule you see. But you both refused to die so we had to resort to an extra. And then? Neither of you could be divided. But well we managed well enough. The great plan is flexible.”

The Angel monologued with his hands as if he was talking to a child with a pleasant sort of malice and hatred in his voice. Mikey listened carefully to the information the Angel was giving and remained still analysing everything. For some reason, they needed them for the Apocalypse. They had tried to kill them. Had tried to separate them. He exhaled slowly, he needed to wait. There was no way he could overpower an Angel, not with his powers, and not without any weapons. He would have to wait.

A ringing sound split the gaping silence that had filled the space after the Angel had finished his monologue and Mikey had refused to answer. There was no point in getting worked up over the thought of Heaven and Hell colluding to try and kill one of them or force them to start the Apocalypse.

Zachariah raised a brow and with a satisfied sort of smile pulled a phone out of the pocket of his suit. It was Mikey’s phone with the dent in the corner and the long scratch on the side. He frowned with narrowed eyes and let his fingers itch towards his thigh where his phone had been when the conversation began.

“Who’s calling? Ah your brother. Perfect.”

The Angel said as if commenting inanely on the weather to a co-worker at the water cooler. Zachariah flipped Mikey’s phone open and answered the call putting it on speaker phone with one finger pressed over his lips. Suddenly, Mikey could feel a pressure like tape over his mouth or one of those medieval torture devices they had seen in a museum meant to keep women quiet.

“Hey Mikey, Ray and I are heading over to Ilchester, Maryville, there’s this covenant there. Ray’s contact well, we know who killed mom and dad, and we know who ordered it. The Demon Alister was the one who did it and he serves Lilith who has something to do with the final seal. They’re in a church or something. Mikey… they murdered an entire town for a seal. Fuck. We’re pretty sure that was sixty-five which means there’s only one more seal. I know you’d probably say to act rationally or something. But they deserve justice, not just our parents but that town too. Ray’s with me we’re going to go the church. Unless you think it’s a bad idea? We only have a short window of time. We could probably use back up though. But if you say to wait, I’ll wait.”

Mikey flinched at the vulnerability and raw honesty in his brother’s voice, he leveled the Angel with a glare that the call was being broadcasted to the room when it had been meant for Mikey alone. He noticed Pete trying to blend into the wall, face pale and drawn as he studied his fingers. He must have appeared some time during the call. Mikey leveled the younger Angel with a pleading look briefly, a flash of a second, before he returned to glaring at Zachariah.

Gerard had found who had killed their parents. It rang in Mikey’s mind. Over ten years of searching for even the hint of a clue and in one night everything had unraveled. Could he really tell Gerard not to go after Lilith and Alister?

But Gerard had mentioned they were tied to the final seal somehow. It was the how that lingered in Mikey’s mind. As much as part of him rallied to ask why, to final receive answers, another part of him was suspicious. Of what the seal was. Of why he had been kidnapped by Heaven tonight of all nights. It didn’t add up.

Zachariah smiled and opened his mouth and Mikey’s voice came out, “Gee, go for it, now’s probably the only chance we’ll get. It might even stop the Apocalypse.”

Mikey opened his mouth to protest, to scream that it wasn’t him but nothing came out. Zachariah smiled too wide like those pictures of Charles Manson they would flash on the television sometimes late at night.

“Okay Mikey, thanks honestly. Stay safe I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

Zachariah closed the phone with a snap and tucked it into the pocket of his coat with a smug smile as he announced, “Well looks like the Apocalypse is back on schedule, all in a day’s work of course.”

The Angel announced smugly, spine straight as he brushed his hands off; or at least attempted the motion it was strangely inhuman rather a performance than an act. Mikey frowned eyes wide and glanced to Pete who looked confused and sad like a kicked puppy.

“Hmm yes I forget that you humans are so unaware of everything. Lilith is tied to the final seal; in fact, they are the final seal. When your brother kills Lilith tonight the final seal to Lucifer’s cage will be cracked and the Apocalypse will begin.”

“What?”

Mikey began his voice cracked and a whisper but there. Pete had paled in the background but was silent like the world’s best wallflower. Zachariah smiled and nodded an unholy gleam entering his eyes like lightning or the glow or uranium.

“Yes, finally the glorious battle between Heaven and Hell will begin. God’s divine plan. Of course, first the True Vessels must be obtained. Which is why you’re here Mikey Way.”

“What?”

Mikey asked, he felt spun around like one of those spin tops kids played with too much going on at once. Pete had paled drastically in the background. Zachariah ignored Mikey’s question glancing at his watch he announced, “Well I really must be going it was pleasant (his voice suggested it was the opposite) to entertain you, but an Apocalypse and all that you understand. Pete will stay here and watch you.”

The Angel was gone before Mikey could protest in a flap of wings. Mikey closed his mouth with a rough exhale of air and sunk into the couch balancing his head in his hands. Fuck. Fuck!

The couch dipped at one end and Mikey glanced between his fingers at Pete who was sitting like he had a rod of stone for a spine glancing at his hands with a lost expression. Mikey closed his eyes with a sigh, forced his shoulders to relax. He had to try.

He reached, pushing past the cotton feel of Heaven, distantly aware of Pete like a supernova at the edge of his vision. He reached towards Gerard able to find his brother anywhere in the world. But he wasn’t in the world and there was only darkness. Bitter tears hot and heavy slid down his cheeks as he curled his legs into his chest. Fuck.

X

The covenant was located at the outskirts of Ilchester, an old grey stone building that towered above the plains of desolate farmer’s fields. The Trans Am crunched over the dirt road in silence, the radio had lost it’s signal twenty minutes ago and the CDs lay abandoned in the back seat where Frank and Mikey would usually pass them one. It was quiet in the Trans AM, quiet enough for his thoughts to be too loud drumming in his head a relentless rhythm.

Was this really the right thing to do? Flashes of the village, everyone murdered. Mikey had reassured him that it was the right thing to do. Mikey wasn’t infallible. But it felt right. They might finally get an answer to everything. This was the final seal. Wasn’t it?

Ray’s hand was warm where it covered his over the dashboard and Gerard took a soft breath in. He pulled the Trans AM to a stop a long enough distance from the covenant that it wouldn’t be noticeable immediately in the white glow of the moon slowly crawling towards the horizon.

He didn’t feel ready. He felt like maybe they had been preparing for this moment all their lives. Ever since that night. And now that it was here, he realised maybe they had never been ready. It was wrong without Mikey there. Like a cut up photograph. Everything felt wrong. Everything felt right.

Wordlessly, they stepped out of the Trans AM, the doors slammed shut behind them were like gunshots on the third of July. Gerard trailed his fingers over the paint job of the Trans AM as he walked towards the trunk dirt crunching beneath his feet and dust coating his fingers; she could probably use a wash.

The trunk flipped open with a turn of the keys and Gerard cracked a small grin at Ray’s amused huff as he commented, “Do you ever change the layout of your trunk?”

“If it ain’t broke don’t fix it.”

Gerard replied evenly and tucked a handgun into his belt, a Walkman with a recorded exorcism, a bit of rock salt for good measure, and let his fingers trace over the dagger Mikey had given him. Ray shook his head curls bouncing with the motion a mass of darkness about his head like space itself, or like a helmet containing it; he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Ray turned from attaching a dagger to his hip, to face Gerard.

Ray’s eyes were dark, like a black hole and Gerard was stuck in his gravity, or lack there of, almost against his will (but really not) he took a step forward. Close enough to see the way Ray’s eyelashes fluttered, the tiny smile at the curve of his lips, all of Ray. A warm hand rested on his jaw, Ray’s thumb stroking slowly over his skin like some madness inducing motion as he stared and stared into Ray’s eyes.

He leaned forward first. Ray’s eyes widened in surprise for a half of a second before his expression softened, that was really the only word for it, and he leaned forward. They rested their foreheads pressed and sharing breaths in between them, the weight of what could come by morning hung like a scythe over their heads. Ray tilted his head to the side in between one breath and the next and pressed forward.

Their lips met and it was warm and chaste, just the feeling of connection in the emptiness of the desolate farmer’s field as the winds ripped across the plains. He could hear the rush of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, heat curling from his lips and into his stomach with the flurry of butterflies. Ray’s arm tightened around Gerard’s back and he tilted his head breath fanning out softly against Ray’s lips as he stared into his eyes.

The harsh bark of a crow cut through the air and with a faint huff of laughter Gerard pressed a final chase kiss to Ray’s lips and pulled away. Ray grinned soft and warm before the expression slid away and he reached up to close the trunk with a click. As one they turned to face the covenant.

Their footsteps were loud as they crunched across barren grass and pebbled stone up to the old wood doors. Gerard glanced once at Ray and reached forward to push the door open. There were better ways to enter probably. A back door. A window. But they had no reconnaissance. Nothing. In that situation, the front door worked just as well.

Surprisingly the door swung open without a single squeak to announce their presence and Gerard raised a brow and stared at the hinges which had likely been recently oiled, in the middle of no where, in an abandoned covenant. Ray’s eyes tilted to the side in agreement as they entered the covenant leaving the door open a crack for a cool draft to enter and a certain escape route to remain.

The covenant was dark, Gerard blinked rapidly eyes adjusting to the large shadows amidst the darkness. After a moment, with shards of moonlight breaking through stained glass windows he could make out the shape of pews, some broken and overturned, all facing the front of what appeared to be the church section of the covenant. At the very end of the room stood a lectern with a dusty old book that was probably a bible on it.

“Gerard Way, you finally made it.”

A voice, young and high-pitched rang out eerily through the covenant bouncing off walls and echoing folding in on itself. The sound of footsteps, slow and too heavy drifted closer as from an alcove a shadowy figure appeared. It resolved itself slowly in the bolts of moonlight into a young girl with blond hair and a dress with pink stripes on it. She walked very carefully as if toeing an imaginary tightrope but when she glanced at Gerard her eyes were darker than the night itself.

Behind the young girl walked an older man with ice blond hair, acrid yellow eyes, and a snarl printed onto his features. The young girl settled in front of the lectern on a broken pew with a smile that was too wide and asked, “Well don’t you want to know who I am?”

“Lilith.”

Gerard hazarded a guess and the Demon nodded with a smile and clapped her hands together her laughter ringing like the tolling of a mourning bell through the church as she replied, “Yes that’s correct! Quite as intelligent as the information made you out to be. And my companion?”

“Alister.”

Ray answered, his shoulder knocking against Gerard’s, a silent reminder that he was there. Lilith’s eyes turned to Ray with an almost sickening twist of her neck and she peered with narrowed eyes before she nodded and replied, “Yes. Ray Toro one of the blessed ones. How interesting that you both are here tonight. Whatever for?”

“Why did you kill our parents?”

Gerard asked quietly. The words felt like the ash of a burning after a crop caught sickness upon his tongue as he stared at the two Demons, eyes swinging like a pendulum between the two of them. Lilith raised a brow a curious expression on her features as she replied, “Why are you asking? Isn’t it obvious?”

Isn’t it obvious? The words rang in his head for a moment like the tolling of a bell of a scratch on a cd skipping back and forth all the more haunting for the child vocalisation. He felt mute as he stared back at the Demon with wide eyes.

She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder with the accuracy only high school girls in movies managed and swung her legs against the pew as she replied, “It was necessary for the Apocalypse of course. And they owed, well your mother, owed a debt to be paid.”

A debt? His mother had made a deal with a Demon. How did killing their parents aid in the jumpstart of the Apocalypse?

Lilith tilted her head with a tut as if reading his mind (Mikey had taught him to well for that though) as she replied, “After all, you and your brother would never have become quite so vulnerable. And really, it was quite an enjoyable kill.”

She nodded to Alister, who grinned a razorblade smile and nodded, his voice was like gravel itself as he replied, “Yes, her screams were quite pleasant and your father tried valiantly to stop me. He could have run. Maybe I would have let him. Nah I would have hunt him down like the filth you humans are. Burning the house was just icing on the cake of course.”

They hadn’t been home that night. Had been in the Trans AM together, a recent gift, hoping to surprise their parents that night after a successful hunt. He remembers vividly the smell of McDonalds, the bounce of a Sex Pistols album blaring from the speaker.

He remembers like the feel of his own skin the quiet of the house. Their father gutted and bleeding out in the living room, already gone. Their mother on the ceiling and the man with yellow eyes standing at the window, flashing a quick wink. Then the fire. Burning through everything, the photos, their clothes, the wood peeling as he tried to haul their dad out of the wreck and Mikey pulling him out with tears that evaporated from his cheeks.

Then after. They had been scraped out and raw, burned out by the fire with soot on their cheeks as the fire department blared in with a scream to wake the dead. He had only been able to think that at least his parents had received a proper hunters’ funeral in his shock. It didn’t hit for a while longer as he dragged his brother to the Trans, picking up the abandoned cans of paint without thought.

And his parents had died for what? To be merely chess pieces in the grand game that Heaven and Hell were playing?

They had been talking again after the divorce. It had looked like for the first time in years a joint Christmas was a possibility.

He felt like a healing scab had been violently torn open, a healing bone rebroken. Ray pressed a gentle hand into his and he exhaled softly glancing into the smug eyes of Alister and the expectant gaze of Lilith. They weren’t finished yet.

She smiled all teeth and tilted her hand rising to her feet she calmly walked forward to stand in front of Gerard. He tensed hands curled into a fist as he watched and waited with weary eyes. The part of him that had been asleep since Marblehead seemed to rise, clawing through the dirt of a grace to hiss at the presence of the Demon.

“They said it would be easy to manipulate things so that the Apocalypse would occur but you humans are quite the stubborn creatures, aren’t you?”

Gerard tensed, all of him a coil of emotions waiting to burst forth, anger at these Demons who had taken his parents, what remained of his childhood for some grand plan, because they could. Fear at the power of this Demon, who wasn’t so much a Demon as perhaps a fallen. Hope that maybe whatever happened in the covenant could halt the Apocalypse.

“Why do you all even want the Apocalypse?”

Gerard questioned softly, reaching out for Ray who took a step closer fingers drifting towards his gun. Lilith’s black eyes widened for a moment at the question before she tilted her head back and peals of laughter split the air like the shriek of nails on a chalkboard.

“Why? Because we who were punished for disobeying God, for questioning were forced to fall because of you, beneath your kind who were so fallible that to tempt even one of you was as simple as a kiss. The Apocalypse will free Lucifer from his cage, we will wipe humanity from existence, we shall triumph over Heaven at last.”

The words, which in another situation could have been a rallying cry, were spoken quietly with a sinister undertone of seething hate. Gerard picked at the Demon’s words as his fingers drifted over the hilt of Mikey’s knife and he stated, “So basically, it’s just one giant pissing contest over who was right?”

“Basically yeah.”

Alister replied with a shrug that was a full body ripple and oddly serpentine. Ray huffed a breath behind him muffled with laughter and Gerard twitched his shoulder ever so slightly in acknowledgement. Lilith frowned glancing over her shoulder at Alister before her cold gaze returned to Gerard.

“It doesn’t matter. Tonight, Lucifer will rise and you Gerard Way will not live to see it.”

With those parting words she launched forward a knife suddenly in hand, pink stripes flashing in the flickers of moonlight. Gerard rolled away from the jab cursing under his breath as Ray ducked behind a pew and Alister with an inhuman growl leaped over the pew after Ray; he had it covered.

Gerard flipped Mikey’s dagger into his hands and ducked underneath a jab the blade scoring a think line across his cheek and burning like a bitch. Lilith smiled brining the blade to her lips she licked the blood off of it. Not cool and totally wrong when a nine-year-old was doing it.

Lilith was fast, she was supernaturally strong and she was out to kill. Gerard couldn’t really understand why beyond the basic Demon reasoning. But he couldn’t afford to sit back and fight with half of his energy. It was a fight for survival and Gerard had survived too much to be killed by the same Demon who had killed his parents.

X

Mikey lifted his head slowly from his hands, he felt scooped out like the bottom of an ice cream barrel, just a pool of vaguely flavoured water and melting ice. He inhaled roughly and wiped away the tears still burning his eyes and dusting his cheeks. Crying wouldn’t do anything. Wouldn’t solve anything. And right now, Gerard needed him.

Pivoting on the couch Mikey stared at Pete. The Angel was curled up in one corner of the couch trying to look as small as possible with his knees tucked to his chin and his warm brown eyes focused off in the distance. He looked vulnerable and a bit miserable in a way Mikey was certain Angels weren’t supposed to look.

“Do you want the Apocalypse to happen Pete?”

Mikey asked quietly glancing at his hands and idly studying the callouses that years of hunting had worn into the grooves of his skin. Pete looked up startled at his voice eyes wide as he stared at Mikey for a long moment his mouth opening and closing before finally falling shut. His brows furrowed and his lips quirked down and Mikey peered at the Angel from beneath his bangs; a part of him had been expecting an instant answer like any upstanding brainwashed soldier but the hesitation settled warm in his gut like hot chocolate after the rain.

“I, uh, it’s God’s plan.”

“But do you want it to happen? You can have a different belief than God, humans do it all the time.”

“That’s different!”

Pete protested for a moment, legs uncurling slightly as he leaned forward as if to add emphasis to his argument. Mikey raised a brow and replied, “How do you know it’s what God wants? Because it was written down literally a million years ago? People change and if God made people capable of change doesn’t that mean God is also capable of change?”

“It doesn’t quite work like that. God exists at every single possible moment in time, at the moment They first wrote the plans for the Apocalypse They were existing now and three hundred years ago and twelve minutes ago. God isn’t supposed to change because their existence is one moment that is all of time.”

“So, what God created Earth, created humans their most loved creations and knew that in a thousand years or so they would all die, not by their own hand but by Heaven and Hell’s over a war that doesn’t even concern them?”

“Did you consider that They maybe didn’t want to watch their creation die by suicide?”

Pete shot back quickly but his eyes were wide and kept flickering away from Mikey’s face and to his hands. He was biting his lip and Mikey could practically see the gears turning behind his eyes like a good little automaton trying to process the equation.

“What about the fact that God gave us free will? That includes the choice whether we will save or kill ourselves, think of the Cold War. Did you ever think that maybe God was just as capable of free will as Their creations?”

“Then why didn’t They give it to us?!”

Pete demanded rising to his feet in a rush, his voice loud and echoing in the barren empty room, as his cheeks flushed and his hands clenched into fists at his side. Mikey flinched back slightly afraid and recalling what had once inhabited his brother. Pete saw the flinch and with a conscious exhale collapsed back into the couch cradling his head in his hands as he asked in a broken voice, like a kid at a funeral, “Then why didn’t They give us free will?”

“You were Their first creation, maybe you’re all still a work-in-progress. But that doesn’t mean They didn’t give you free will. Just like humanity you have to find it. It’s about choice. The choice to eat the apple and see between good and evil. The choice to ask questions. Look at Andy or Lynz, they’re Angels and yet they’re acting outside of Heaven’s bounds; they haven’t fallen.”

“But the war.”

“Maybe God did change and realised that punishment for differences isn’t the way to treat your children. Maybe They learned from their own creations. I can’t say. But Pete, do _you_ want the Apocalypse? Not Heaven’s plan. Not the divine plan. You.”

Mikey finished quietly sitting in front of Pete and staring into his eyes, they were a nice shade of brown and Gerard would probably compare them to like coffee or dirt after rain, but in the right light they seemed almost translucent. Pete stared into Mikey’s eyes for a long moment his lips twitching like a kid trying not to smile at whatever he found there before he glanced at his hands.

“I… I don’t want the world to end. I like humanity, all that you have built and created, your relationships, your music, your food, I like the Earth itself, it is one of Their finest creations for a reason. I… I don’t want to fight in a war where I will face those who have fallen…”

Pete paused brow furrowed and a hand reached up to cup his forehead, his face scrunched up in pain as he murmured a name, “Patrick.”

He shook his head and blinked rapidly, tears were filling Pete’s eyes and reached up with squinted eyes and a furrowed brow, lips trembling as he touched the hot tears. Pete looked up at Mikey and said softly, “I don’t… understand.”

“It’s okay Pete, just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

Pete looked up from shaking hands and nodded following Mikey’s instructions as he led him through the simple breathing exercise; Mikey had not expected this to be where his day was going when he woke up. Pete repeated the motion slowly for a few minutes before he settled his hands in his lap with a final exhale.

The Angel rose silently to his feet and strode across the room towards a mirror hanging on the wall, gilded with gold cherubs and ornate loops Pete stared at his reflection and commented, “It’s strange this face is so familiar to me and yet I feel as if it is unknown.”

He turned to face Mikey, eyes narrowed and blazing, in one smooth motion his shoulders had straightened and his eyes seemed to have suddenly gained a sun behind the warm brown, he appeared an Angel for perhaps the first time Mikey had seen him.

“You truly believe that God might not want this to happen? Or that Heaven is wrong?”

“Yeah. Why else would we have met you? Why would They have created everything only to destroy it?”

Pete stared into Mikey’s eyes for a long moment and Mikey could feel his grace, the equivalent of his soul, pulsing bright and vibrant like living sound as he nodded and replied, “Then we can try to stop it. I doubt Heaven and Hell will let us. But I don’t want the Earth to be destroyed.”

The last part was said quietly, his voice soft and almost familiar. Mikey studied the Angel with narrowed eyes, he was the same person and yet something had changed in the span of a few minutes. Pete exhaled gently and turned towards one of the empty stretches of white wall and called over his shoulder, “Follow me, we need to move quickly and get your friend. If we’re fast, we may be able to stop your brother from killing Lilith.”

Mikey rose to his feet, the room spinning around him for a moment like a surrealist painting before his balance reasserted itself and he followed Pete to stand beside the empty wall. With a Hollywood grin that fit his face far more than the empty smiles of before Pete tapped the wall and a door melted into existence.

They stepped out into a long white hallway with rows of doors upon doors seeming to stretch out into infinity with little number plaques, his room had been conveniently numbered 1980. Pete glanced over his shoulder at Mikey and with a grin stated, “Heaven’s kind of like a giant office building with personal ‘Heavens’ for each soul.”

“That’s a lot of rooms.”

Mikey commented as they turned a corner and paused at a door with the number 2004 on it, Pete nodded everything about him bright as he pressed a hand to the door and pressed on the door knob. It popped open and they stepped into a room that was far better than the white monstrosity Mikey had been placed in. He suspected psychological torture of some kind. Frank’s room was all warm tans and beiges like something out of a fall catalogue.

Mikey’s eyes flickered around the room before they landed on Frank who was asleep sprawled out on the couch, his mohawk sprawled across the pillow, and his lips open. He looked like sleeping beauty and Mikey internally laughed at the thought that it made him the prince. Mikey glanced at Pete who flashed him a thumbs up and Mikey darted forward. He tugged at Frank’s shoulder, calling his name and pinching his cheeks. Frank between one calm breath and the next sat up with a squawk eyes wide and fingers tight in the denim of Mikey’s coat.

“What?”

“We were kidnapped by Angels. Need to go stop Gerard from starting the Apocalypse.”

Mikey stated briefly, tugging Frank to his feet and pulling him towards the door where Pete watched with crinkled eyes. Frank after a moment got with the program and stumbled upright staring at Pete with squinted eyes as he said, “Oh okay. If that’s all.”

“We’ll fill you in on the way.”

Pete announced and together they darted out of the room into the sterile white hallway. Mikey muffled a prayer under his breath as they chased after Pete, praying to God that the they could stop the Apocalypse, that They like humanity could change.

X

Gerard muffled a curse behind clenched teeth as Lilith’s blade dug into his side, his hand tightened around her wrist trying to pull the dagger away from his side. Up close he could see the visceral hate in her dark eyes, darker than the unknown depths of the ocean, if Gerard was feeling poetic, he would compare it to the void before light had been spoken into existence. Instead, he bit down on the pain pulsing in his stomach used his other arm to drive his elbow into the crook of Lilith’s arm.

It snapped with a sickening crack, Lilith’s eyes widened and her fingers slipped from the blade enough for Gerard to take a hasty step back swaying slightly from the blood loss. He didn’t touch the dagger embedded in his side as his fingers tightened around Mikey’s dagger, blood slicking his fingers and spilling into his eyes from when he had been thrown into the wall.

Gerard ignored the twist of his stomach as Lilith studied her broken arms with dispassionate eyes, the limb in question hanging limply at her side. He knew it was a Demon, but the vessel was still a little girl and no matter how long Gerard had been hunting it was still hard to separate the vessel from the Demon.

Lilith raised a brow as Gerard’s breath rushed in and out of his lungs as he tried to get enough air. If Gerard looked like he had been through a cheese grater, then Lilith looked like she had been riding her bike and had an unfortunate tumble; suffice to say the difference was staggering. Lilith was fast, blinking from a few away and into his personal space in between a single breath and she was strong enough to throw him across the wrecked pews of the covenant.

“So certain you can still halt the Apocalypse Gerard Way? You really aren’t giving me much of a challenge. I’m disappointed, I was expecting more.”

Gerard bared his teeth at the lilting tone as Lilith narrowed her fathomless eyes at him and tilted her nose up ever so slightly. With a loud crack Lilith’s arm slotted into place and she swung it back and forth experimentally in the small lull that had settled.

Fuck. It was impossible. He could barely land a hit much less a blow that would actually incapacitate her. Her taunts stung bitter and thick lodged in his throat even as he knew not to let them get to him. He sucked in a harsh breath and prodded gently at the socket in his mind. Since Marblehead, everything had been tender and to even use that part of him left him feeling dizzy and drained. But he needed to exorcise Lilith, needed to stop the Apocalypse. He couldn’t keep fighting her, he was losing stamina, losing blood, and losing time.

A crash shot through the covenant and Gerard’s eyes flickered to the back of the covenant where a pew had crashed and splintered against the wall. Ray was rising to his feet, his hair a riot about his head and his eyes were like liquid gold dragging in the darkness. His claws were out and as he bared his teeth Gerard could see his fangs. Alister pushed aside the pew that had buried him against the wall with a roll of his eyes, blood dripping from his chest like a horror movie as he fixed his neck with a sickening lurch; Gerard fucking hated Demons.

“I’m surprised your friend has lasted so long against Alister; he is quite talented.”

Gerard glanced at Lilith with a raised brow lips peeled into a frown as he noticed the Demon watching the fight with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Gerard readjusted his grip on the dagger, valiantly ignored the other dagger in his side, and tilted his head, “Ray’s been fighting Demons as long as I have.”

He replied evenly because he was not talking about how Ray transforming was actually a very big thing, to a Demon. Ray usually preferred to hunt like them with daggers and guns. If he shifted it meant you probably wouldn’t see the morning.

“And yet he’s doing better than you.”

She commented slyly like a shovel sinking into the earth. Gerard’s lips thinned as he sucked in a breath and pressed at the socket at the back of his mind, it hurt, like a burn from the inside out, but he could do it. Lilith tilted her head and asked, her childish register ringing through the air, “What cat got your tongue Gerard Way? I think I’ll enjoy killing you, then I’ll hunt down your brother and kill him too.”

Gerard hissed at her words, anger curling and frothing in his gut like a sea boiling in the heat as he flicked the dagger out and replied, “You will not touch my brother bitch.”

She snarled and launched forward. Gerard ducked to the side and slashed his blade out aiming for her side. Lilith grinned and flipped backwards and onto her feet; physics didn’t seem to apply to her. Suddenly, she was in his personal space and tiny fingers wrapped around the dagger in his side. With a harsh pull she tugged the dagger out.

Gerard muffled a scream behind his teeth as he staggered back Mikey’s dagger held in his hand as Ray’s voice cut through the church calling his name. Gerard’s fingers pressed against the wound, blood leaking onto his fingers hot and sticky as he called back, “I’m fine.”

“Are you though?”

Lilith asked laughter bubbling from her lips and spitting into the air like sparks. Gerard muffled a flinch and with an inhale pressed his hand over the wound and pressed into the socket in his mind. Energy flickered around his hands in white arcs and a burning sensation different from feeling of being consumed from the inside out, spread across his abdomen as he cauterized the wound.

Panting Gerard wiped blood away from his lips and glanced at Lilith who looked a little bit disquieted. She shook her head and brought the dagger up to her lips, licking blood off of the blade before in a split second she shot forward.

Gerard cursed and twisted out of the way, their daggers skittered against one another and sparks filled the air. Gerard’s arm shook as he braced it with his shoulders and widened his stance trying to stand like David against Goliath as his breath escaped from his lungs in rabid pants. He had still lost too much blood and everything felt fuzzy as he jumped back avoiding the debris littering the floor.

Lilith followed closely her blade moving in a blur of silver as Gerard struggled to keep up. It was like he was in a Zumba class and they were doing a speed run and this was his first time. Her dagger scored a cut across his arms even as he drove his foot into the back of her knee and sent the Demon sprawling to the ground.

He took a step forward only to muffle a cry as her fingers wrapped around his ankle and tugged him to the ground. Gerard’s fingers tightened around Mikey’s dagger as he rolled over and onto his knees. Before he could rise Lilith’s elbow dove into his solar plexus and he went down with a wheeze; he should have known Demons would fight dirty.

Lilith towered above Gerard pressing both his hands into the cold stone with one hand as she raised her dagger with the other. Gerard’s fingers scrambled for Mikey’s dagger which had clattered out of his grasp as he attempted to throw the Demon who suddenly seemed to weight the equivalent of a school bus. He attempted to raise his knees and shift his hips but she wouldn’t move as he panted for breath in white puffs of cold air.

She stared down at him with dark eyes and a wide smile as she brought the dagger towards his neck. Gerard slid his hands down and stuck his elbow in catching on the hilt of the dagger before the blade could touch his neck. He stared up at Lilith with wide eyes in the sudden stalemate as the sounds of fighting continued in the distance.

A bang sounded through the covenant, louder even than the sounds of fighting which halted immediately. Gerard glanced to the doors which had been blown open, in the silhouette of moonlight Mikey and Frank stood with Pete beside them.

“Gerard!”

Mikey’s voice called out and something in Gerard’s chest lurched even amidst the burning as he dug into the socket in his mind. He had to end this before Lilith could attack his brother. His fingers finally wrapped around Mikey’s dagger as Lilith glanced away from the door and stated, “Well it seems the cavalry has arrived. Excellent.”

He gathered it was very not excellent. Frank disappeared from the doorway in a blur of movement and Gerard heard the sound of Ray’s chopped laughter but couldn’t see anything form his position on the ground. Inhaling, Gerard suffused his muscles with as much power as he could handle and in a sudden movement flipped the two of them.

Lilith stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth as Gerard held Mikey’s dagger over her chest.

“Wait, Gerard!”

Mikey’s voice called out and Gerard glanced to the side where Mikey was running towards him. Lilith used the moment of distraction and struck, lodging and elbow in Gerard’s gut right where the cauterized wound was. He cried out, eyes watering as she flipped the two of them and pressed her dagger to his throat.

Gerard could see Mikey; he was too far away. Mikey knew it. Pete was helping Frank and Ray he could see the Heavenly light out of the corner of his eyes, knew Alister was getting wiped from existence; which was a placating thought. Gerard gripped Mikey’s knife and as Lilith’s blade began to dig into the tender skin of his neck, he dove his blade into her chest.

Her eyes widened, comically wide as she glanced down at the blade in her chest, the dagger in her hand slipped to the side slicing through his throat. He couldn’t breathe. Fuck. Gerard gurgled as he watched a white light begin to fill Lilith’s chest, blossoming behind her eyes and burgeoning beneath her skin.

“Gerard! Pete, fuck get over here!”

Mikey sunk to his knees beside Gerard, his fingers, warm, pressed over his throat and Gerard could see tears filling Mikey’s eyes. He wanted to apologise for being so stupid. For going into the church with only Ray for back up. For thinking he could handle a Demon alone. For promising to be safe. For leaving Mikey alone.

Pete sunk to his knees on the other side of Gerard with a string of curses his hand hovering at the edge of his sight, blurry and out of focus as Gerard tried to breathe. White light filled the air and Gerard felt blessed cool seep beneath his skin. He could breathe.

“Gerard.”

Mikey said his voice softly, fingers gripping his hand like stone. He blinked and sucked in a rattling breath as Pete announced quietly, “I won’t be able to do anything for the scar.”

“It’s fine.”

His voice was cracked and broken, but he could breathe, he could speak.

“It looks badass.”

Frank stated seriously as Mikey helped him sit up. He glanced around the church at Ray, blood trickling from his hair, at Frank who was grinning with blood at the corners of his mouth, Mikey, tears still drying on his cheeks and a watery smile, at Pete who was studying Gerard with careful eyes. It was okay.

It was not okay.

“Where’s Lilith?”

They glanced around the room and Gerard’s eyes fell to the alter where Lilith was lying on the ground in front of it, blood leaking onto the floor and surrounding her. Bright white light began to fill the room breaking through the stone floor as the Earth began to shake.

“Fuck, I was going to tell you not to kill Lilith Gerard. She’s the final seal.”

Mikey stated quietly, despondantly. Gerard’s eyes went wide. Fuck. He had thought killing her would end the Apocalypse. Instead, it had started it. Guilt and a torrent of other emotions swirled in his gut but Gerard pushed them aside as he glanced at where Lilith had been. It was just a vaguely white circle growing and ever expanding.

“We need to leave now.”

Pete stated only for his eyes to go wide, Gerard could feel it as something cracked, like a bone snapping. The bright white light suddenly filled the room. Gerard closed his eyes and held tight to Mikey’s hand, praying to God.

Then there was darkness.

X

Life is but a dream for the dead,

And, well, I—I won't go down by myself,

But I'll go down with my friends

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is done! Thanks to everyone who read this fic I had a lot of fun writing it. Also, fun fact this fic is roughly the same length as the Philosopher’s Stone. The next part will hopefully get written eventually, but before that I’m going to post some one-shots, I have one planned for Panic! And what happened there, and another one which is a surprise. On a different note, this chapter is probably one of my favourites, also sorry not sorry about the theological stuff that slipped in here but it makes sense. Yes, Andy and Joe are basically Aziraphale and Crowley from Good Omens. Thank you all for reading, reviews/comments are always appreciated! Until next time!


End file.
